La 3º Generación: 1º año
by Peare
Summary: El primer año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos en Hogwarts...
1. En el último compartimiento

Después de despedirse de sus padres a través de la ventana del tren, Albus y su prima comenzaron a andar por el corredor del tren en busca de un compartimiento vació, lo cual era una misión bastante difícil, ya que todos estaban llenos.

-Al, ¿Por qué no buscamos a James y nos sentamos con el?- pregunto Rose molesta por estar arrastrando el baúl por todo el corredor.

-NO, no quiero pasarme el día con James, me volverá loco con el tema de las casas por favor Rosie ten un poco de paciencia-le pidió Albus.

-Vale, pero si no encontramos un compartimiento en el que nos podamos sentar ya, juro que me iré con James-le contesto Rose.

Albus se quedo mirando como su prima seguía arrastrando el baúl, ella era su prima favorita, como los demás Weasleys era pelirroja y tenia los ojos azules de su padre, con el cual también tenia que reconocer que se parecía mucho, ya que Rose adoraba el quidditch y sentían devoción por el mismo equipo, los Chudley Cannons, también en su personalidad, porque ella era alegre y divertida pero cuando se enfada se vuelve rojísima y no quisieras estar de lado suyo cuando se pone a despotricar, pero debía reconocer que en algo si se parecía a su madre, era estudiosa y una gran trabajadora, que deseaba conocer todo a su alrededor, pero también había heredado el indomable pelo de tía Hermione, para desgracia de Rose.

Siguieron avanzando asta llegar al último compartimiento del último vagón del tren, en el había una chica sentada sola, sin pensarlo Rose abría la puerta.

-¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí?- pregunto Rose- es que el tren esta lleno…

-Claro, pasar, no se donde se metió mi amigo pero aquí cogemos todos adelante- dijo la chica.

-Por cierto me llamo Rose Hermione Weasley, y este es mi primo Albus Severus Potter- dijo Rose, señalando a Albus, este solo hizo un gesto con la mano- perdónale pero mi primo es muy tímido- añadió mirando a Albus.

-Rosie…- Albus no estaba de humor después de las palabras de James

-No pasa nada-dijo la chica riendo- me llamo Eleine Aldara Prince, encantada de conoceros- tendiendo una mano a Rose y a Albus.

Albus se sentó enfrente de la chica, ella tenia el pelo negro, tanto como el de él, y no lo tenia ni liso, ni rizo, caía por su espalda formando unos tirabuzones perfectos, tenia la tez morena y sus ojos eran de un verde muy distinto de los suyos, por que los de ella eran un verde intenso mientras que los ojos de Albus eran verdes oscuros como los de su padre y por lo que deducía también era su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Y vosotros, ¿en que casa queréis estar? mi compañero me dijo que lo primero que hacían con nosotros al llegar es seleccionarnos para unas casas, ¿no?-pregunto Eleine.

-¿No conoces las cuatro casas de Hogwarts?-pregunto Rose extrañada, Eleine negaba con la cabeza-pues si nos dividen entre las cuatro casas, yo creo que estaré en Gryffindor, porque toda mi familia estuvo allí.

-Yo no se en cual quedare, por que mis padres nunca fueron a Hogwarts y tampoco se las diferencias entre unas casas y otras-le contesto pensativamente Eleine.

-Depende, en Hogwarts te seleccionan de acuerdo con tus habilidades- Eleine la miraba confundida, Rose explicó- por ejemplo a Gryffindor van los valientes y nobles, a Ravenclaw los inteligentes y sabios, a Hufflepuff los leales y trabajadores y a Slytherin van los magos astutos y ambiciosos.

-Pues creo que yo estaré en Slytherin, porque me considero astuta- Eleine rió

-Yo que tu no lo preferiría- dijo por primera vez Albus- de Slytherin es donde más magos oscuros salieron, no te recomiendo esa casa.

-Pues sabiendo eso tengo más ganas de que me seleccionen allí, porque hay que demostrar, que es la persona que se vuelve oscura por decisión propia y no por donde o con quien esta-concluyo Eleine de forma definitiva- ¿y tu donde esperas estar?-añadió, pero su tono de voz seguía firme.

Albus se quedo impresionado, porque no esperaba esa contestación por parte de la chica, a él le dio la impresión que Eleine era mucho mas madura que el y su prima, después reflexiono un poco en la pregunta que le acababa de hacer y no podía confesarle sus temores a esa "casi" desconocida y menos después de tan afirmación por su parte.

-No lo sé, pero solo espero encontrarme bien en la casa que me toque y aprovechar mis años en el colegio-le dijo a modo de respuesta Albus con ambigüedad.

-Di que si Al-dijo Rose- además no sol…

Rose se cayo de repente al ver que la puerta del compartimiento se abría y por ella aparecía un chico rubio de ojos grises.

-Eli perdona por haber tardado tanto, fue por culpa del pesado de Goyle y sus ami…- el chico también se callo a ver quienes estaban adentro.

-Chicos os presento a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el es mi amigo desde la infancia-les dijo Eleine que había saltado con alegría desde su asiento a la llegada de su amigo y lo presento mirando a los primos-¿pasa algo malo?- añadió al ver las caras de unos y el otro.

Albus y Rose se miraron, lo mismo hicieron Eleine y Malfoy, pero Eleine era la única que no entendía nada de nada.

-No te preocupes Eli vuelve a tu sitio, que yo aun tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Goyle y sus amigos…-añadió Malfoy al ver el ambiente tensarse.

Dicho esto Malfoy se fue por donde había venido dejando muy confusos a Rose y a Albus.

-Eleine, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Malfoy, exactamente?-pregunto con dureza Rose.

-Ya te lo dije, desde la infancia, desde que mi familia y yo vivimos en Inglaterra, pero ¿que os pasa con el? ¿Vosotros también lo consideráis peligroso?-dijo Eleine con brusquedad, dejaba claro que no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba.

-Eleine, Malfoy es peligroso-remarco Rose- acaso… ¿no sabes la historia de su familia?-le pregunto- son mortífagos trabajaron y apoyaron al Innombrable en la guerra-explico Rose con asombro, Albus solo miraba expectante la conversación entre ambas chicas.

-Pues entonces por esa regla de tres… tú eres una heroína sin más, ¿no?-dijo con fastidio Eleine

-No se porque estas diciendo eso- replico Rose que ya se estaba poniendo roja, la verdad Albus lamentaba que las cosas se estuviesen volviendo de esa manera ya que podía notar que su prima y Eleine podrían haber llegado a ser buenas amigas.

-Pues es lo mismo, tu estas juzgando a Scor por algo que ha hecho su padre y sin darle ni una oportunidad a él, él no es su padre-exclamo Eleine, Albus no podía dejar de notar que Eleine era valiente porque ni siquiera sus primos mayores le plantaban cara a Rose de esa manera.

-Pero… pero…-balbuceaba Rose, había que reconocer que los argumentos que dio Eleine era muy poderosos-Eleine mira respecto tu amistad con Malfoy, pero no creo que pueda compartirla, ¿entiendes?, pero tampoco me gustaría que nosotras no lleváramos mal por esto, ¿en paz?-pregunto Rose, pero Albus sabia que no cambiaria de idea con respecto a Malfoy.

-Rose esto no era una guerra y solo te pido que le des una oportunidad te sorprenderá, es muy amable y atento, reconozco que es un poco bromista y desdeñoso, pero tiene un gran corazón-dijo Eleine con cariño- así que voy a ir a buscarle para terminar bien las presentaciones, ¿de acuerdo?-esta vez miraba a Rose que permanecía sin decir nada y luego puso su mirada sobre Albus, este hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y Eleine se marcho con una sonrisa en los labios.

Albus giro inmediatamente su mirada hacia su prima, esta se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, resultaba extraño observar que por fin, Rose conocía a alguien capaz de plantarle cara y seguir igual de bien momentos después.

-No se si hacemos lo correcto, ya oíste lo que me dijo mi padre antes de subir al tren-le dijo Rose nerviosa-si se entera...

-No te preocupes Rosie, es solo hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts y después ya se vera, además si Malfoy resulta tal y como Eleine nos contó será un gran compañero de viaje ¿no crees?-dijo Albus para convencerla, el con respecto a Malfoy aun no sabia que pensar-Además este es su compartimiento, ellos nos están haciendo un favor como mínimo le tenemos que agradecer eso, así que debemos ser agradables por lo menos hasta conocerles bien.

Después de las palabras de su primo Rose dejaba de estar colorada, pero seguía sin mostrarse convencida del todo.

Minutos después llegaban Eleine con Malfoy, Eleine se sentó con Rose y Malfoy de lado de Albus, pasaron unos minutos en un incomodo silencio hasta que Eleine decidió romperlo.

-Vosotros ya me imagino que debéis de conocer Hogwarts, estoy muy impaciente por empezar las clases, además me contaron que la Directora del colegio es una bruja muy estricta, ¿será eso verdad?-les pregunto con curiosidad Eleine.

-Si, McGonagall es una profesora muy estricta, pero también es muy buena y tiene palabras amables si las necesitas-le dijo Rose con seguridad.

-Vaya se ve que tu la conoces muy bien Rose-contesto Eleine con un poco de asombro.

-Es porque…-Rose se puso colorada- es mi madrina-concluyo

-Que suerte, es curioso, ya solo me faltaba que me dijeras que un profesor es tu padrino- le dijo Eleine y rió

-Pues…la verdad…-Rose se estaba poniendo mas roja-el profesor Longbottom es mi padrino, da Herbólogia en Hogwarts-explico Rose mientras Eleine reía, Albus y Malfoy no participaban en la conversación solo miraban y de vez en cuando sonreían tímidamente.

-Pues pensé que tus padrinos serian los Potter a decir verdad- después de esta revelación por parte de Eleine, Albus se sintió incomodo, sin saber el porque.

-Pero si no conoces a mi familia como dic…-intento decir Rose.

-Error-atajo rápidamente Eleine-no te reconocí a ti, pero reconocí tus apellidos y los de tu primo, no vivimos en Inglaterra cuando todo paso, pero eso lo saben en todo el mundo mágico, el trío de oro… son leyenda-declaro Eleine

-¡Ah! claro, y la verdad mis tíos si son los padrinos de mi hermano en el fondo no te equivocabas demasiado- Rose rió con complicidad- pero, al final no me lo has dicho…-recordó-¿de donde vienes?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Venimos de Grecia, la familia de mi madre se mudo a Grecia en la primera guerra contra Voldemort…-en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de Rose, Albus y Malfoy.

-Eli, te he dicho que no se le nombra o no se le llama por su nombre-dijo Malfoy severamente, Albus no pudo evitar apreciar que Malfoy arrastraba las palabras.

-Scor, no vengas con eso ahora, no sabes acaso que el miedo que inspira un nombre, solo aumenta el temor a lo nombrado-dijo Eleine segura, Albus se quedo alucinado, esas mismas palabras… no era la primera vez que las oía… su padre las repetía, como se las dijo un día el gran Albus Dumbledore, mago por él cual él llevaba su nombre.

-¿Quién te dijo eso, Eleine?-pregunto Albus asombrado

-Mi madre, y a ella se lo dijeron sus padres, es algo importante no debemos olvidarlo-le aseguro con confianza Eleine.

-¿Sabias que esas mismas palabras las dijo un día Albus Dumbledore?-le informo Albus, tanto Rose como Malfoy se limitaban a oírles.

-No, no lo sabia, pero eso también lo decía mi abuelo que se lo había dicho su madre, no creo que lo sepáis pero mi bisabuela lucho en la primera guerra contra Voldemort, apoyando a la orden del fénix bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore-después de esa declaración Albus y Rose se miraron mas sorprendidos aún- mi bisabuela era Marlene McKinnon, después de que la mataran, mataron a toda nuestra familia-Eleine hizo una pausa, antes de continuar-solo mis abuelos lograron escapar, simplemente porque ellos no estaban allí en el momento del ataque, después de eso se mudaron a Grecia, y supongo que ya te imaginas lo posterior-les confeso Eleine con confianza.

-Lo siento Eleine no teníamos ni idea de lo que paso-le dijo Albus con cuidado.

-No te preocupes, crecí tanto como vosotros oyendo los crímenes de ese maldito, pero gracias a Harry Potter y sus amigos-Eleine miraba divertida a Rose y Albus que se habían puesto colorados- no tenemos que temerle por que el ya esta muerto.

Eleine sonreía al igual que Albus y Rose, pero en cambio Malfoy seguía mirando si participar en la conversación, pero a Albus no noto que la historia de Eleine le sorprendiera de la misma forma que a Rose y a él, se imagino que él ya lo sabía. Eleine parecía una de esas personas que no guardan secretos, era abierta y sincera, pero a Albus su aura le trasmitía confianza y por el rostro de Rose, ella pensaba lo mismo que el sobre Eleine.

Paso el carrito de la comida, todos compraron todo tipo de chulerías, pasteles y caramelos, conversaron sobre quidditch, el colegio, sus mascotas (Eleine tenía una lechuza negra llamada Enaire) y pequeñas anécdotas sin importancia, en las que Malfoy no participaba, a Albus le empezaba a ganar simpatía, era muy respetuoso cuando hablaba y correcto, pero su aura transmitía elegancia y sofisticación, que nadie podía igualar, bueno tal vez Eleine…

-Eli-dijo de pronto Rose pasadas unas horas-¿puedo saber donde estudiaron tus padres? si dices que en Hogwarts no…

-Mis padres estudiaron en la Academia de Magia de Ankara, no es una escuela tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts, pero ellos son grandes magos, con el tiempo ya les iras conociendo…-dijo Eleine con una sonrisita.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiarse, Rose no lo necesitaba, pero fue con Eleine, para seguir conversando, además por su actitud evitaba por todos los medios cualquier mirada de Malfoy.

Albus se puso la túnica en el compartimiento con Malfoy, el no había hablado mucho, pero una vez que Rose se había ido parecía mas relajado, por la actitud de su prima Malfoy ha debido de deducir que no le caía bien.

-¿En que casa crees que estarás?-se atrevió a preguntarle Albus a Malfoy mientras se ponían las nuevas túnicas, negras del todo porque aun no habían sido seleccionados a ninguna.

-No me preocupa, supongo que en Slytherin como mi padre o mi madre, pero no descarto a las otras casas y ¿tu?-le contesto Malfoy de forma distendida como minutos antes había echo Eleine, incluso Albus se sorprendió de ese cambio repentino.

-En cualquiera, siempre que mi hermano James este lejos-contesto Albus con confianza a Albus no le parecía un chico desagradable, al menos por el momento.

-No será para tanto…-le rió Malfoy por su comentario.

-Eso lo dices ahora, ya veras cuando lo conozcas…-le dijo Albus y los dos se rieron mientras sentían que el tren estaba parando, las chicas no tardarían.

Por primera vez en el día, veía a Malfoy reírse ante alguna ocurrencia, y eso le hacia sentirse tranquilo, ya le daba igual quedarse en Slytherin, como no. El tren empezaba a aminorar el paso y junto con las chicas bajaron del tren y Albus escuchó a una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Sonrió y sintió que por fin había llegado a Hogwarts.


	2. Sorpresas en la selección

-Los de primer año por aquí-les indico una voz grave que tanto Albus como Rose sabían bien a quien pertenecía.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta, Eleine y Scorpius no pudieron evitar exclamar "¡vaya!", porque el semigigante Hagrid, se alzaba en la lejanía. Rose y Albus fueron los primeros en llegar junto al semigigante, les seguían Eleine y Scorpius de cerca.

-Los de primer año por aquí, por favor-repetía. Hagrid, apenas había envejecido, poseía la misma mirada amable, que en estos momentos se la dedicaba a los alumnos que se le iban acercando asustados, media cerca de dos metros y medio, tenía el pelo muy enmarañado, como si nunca lo peinara, pero Albus, poco a poco iba observando algunas canas sobre el pelo de su único padrino, al que quería tanto.

-Albus, por fin llegas a Hogwarts, estas igualito a tu padre en su primer día-Hagrid le sonreía, pero Albus no pudo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba que le dijeran que se parecía tanto a su padre-Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

-Pues claro Hagrid, Fher es preciosa-dijo Albus, Fher es la lechuza parda rojiza que le regaló su padrino por su once cumpleaños al igual que hizo con su padre.

-Bueno, me parece que ya estamos todos, seguidme-dicho esto Hagrid empezó a caminar por el anden hacia el lago negro, para llegar definitivamente a Hogwarts como deseaba Albus.

Al llegar a un pequeño embarcadero, observaron cerca de treinta o cuarenta pequeños botes para cruzar.

-En los botes solo de cuatro o cinco personas-explico- y no os preocupéis si os caéis al lago el calamar gigante os volverá a dejar sobre vuestros botes-concluyo Hagrid con tranquilidad mientras cogía un enorme bote solo para el.

Los chicos se miraron asustados, y juntos se pusieron en el mismo bote, este empezó a avanzar sin ayuda de remos ni nada, pero al rodear una pequeña isla, Albus vio lo que tanto ansiaba ver, el castillo. Por mucho que sus padres le describieron este lugar, Albus no pudo evitar impresionarse, era mucho más imponente de lo que nunca sus padres pudieron explicarle

-Ahora, prestar atención-decía Hagrid después de desembarcar y entrar al castillo-llegamos al vestíbulo- era una estancia impresionante, al igual que Hogwarts en si- tenéis que esperar aquí a que llegue un profesor y os diga lo que tenéis que hacer- y luego añadió mirando a Albus y a Rose- yo tengo que volver al Gran Comedor, Rose, Albus, que bien que halláis llegado, por fin.

-Gracias Hagrid-dijeron los primos sonriendo

Momentos después de que Hagrid se fuera, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y por ellas llego el profesor Neville Longbottom.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-decía mientras les sonreía a los alumnos y guiñaba un ojo a Rose, que se puso colorada-dentro de unos minutos pasareis al gran comedor y seréis seleccionados para vuestras casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin, vuestros logros serán puntos para vuestras casas mientras que vuestros errores les restaran dichos puntos, la casa que más puntos tenga a finales de año gana la copa de las casas, si queréis que vuestra casa gané la copa a finales de curso os recomiendo que os portéis bien, ahora seguidme-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor.

A Albus le volvió a asaltar esa sensación de grandeza en cuanto paso a la estancia, el Gran Comedor es donde había tendido lugar la última gran batalla pero ahora estaba lleno de alumnos deseosos de empezar un nuevo año de clases. El techo reflejaba el cielo de fuera, como oía a Rose explicarle a una emocionada Eleine que también miraba a la mesa de los profesores. Al llegar enfrente a la mesa de los profesores Albus diviso el sombrero seleccionador encima de un taburete, era el momento que tanto esperaba, la ceremonia de selección, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se fijo en los que iban a ser sus profesores.

-Os llamare por orden de lista, os pondré el sombrero en la cabeza, y seréis seleccionados-dijo el profesor Longbotton-después os podréis ir a sentar junto a vuestros compañeros de casa.

Después sacó un pergamino y empezó a nombrar…

-Abercrombie, Jean-llamo con voz autoritaria.

_Hufflepuff_, y la mesa de los tejones empezó a aplaudir.

-Abercrombie, Mike-siguió el profesor Longbottom.

_Ravenclaw_, y lo mismo hizo la mesa de Ravenclaw

-Rosie, pensaba que los hermanos van siempre a la misma casa-dijo Albus abatido

-Al, anímate y no te preocupes-dijo Rose

Y poco a poco se fueron repartiendo alumnos para las distintas casas. Hasta…

-Malfoy, Scorpius- el sombrero se poso en su cabeza y todos esperaron a que lo enviara inmediatamente a Slytherin, pero eso no sucedía, el sombrero estuvo sobre su cabeza aproximadamente cinco minutos, el profesor Longbotton miro a la Directora que también miraba muy extrañada esta anomalía, sin lugar a dudas que el sombrero tardase tanto en emitir un veredicto no era nada corriente, pero se pronto hablo y dijo…

_Gryffindor_, y se hizo el silencio, Albus miraba a su prima que estaba tan sorprendida como el y luego a Eleine que le sonreía a Scorpius, mientras este de dirigía abatido a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la mesa pudo ver la cara de asombro de toda su familia que estaba en Gryffindor, desde Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, a James, que este también tenia mala cara con la llegada del Gryffindor, Scorpius se sentó lo más alejado posible de James, a Albus no le quedaron dudas que Scorpius también había reparado en la cara de su hermano.

La ceremonia siguió si mas sobresaltos hasta que llego su turno.

-Potter, Albus-este mira a su prima y a Eleine nervioso mientras ellas le desearon buena suerte y se encamino hacia el sombrero, se sentó, el profesor le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y escucho una voz en su mente, _Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer contigo, pero veo miedo, no te preocupes serás un gran alumno_ y a continuación…

_Slytherin_, el Gran Comedor no reacciono igual que antes, Albus se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin sin evitar escuchar murmullos de: "Potter en Slytherin y Malfoy en Gryffindor" "el sombreo se ha vuelto loco" y cosas por el estilo. Albus evito por todos los medios ver a sus primos de Gryffindor no quería ni imaginarse la cara de su hermano, además Albus tuvo la impresión que no era el único que se sentía así, levanto la vista y vio al otro lado del comedor a Scorpius que le sonreía, en ese momento Albus supo que él y Scorpius seria buenos amigos a pesar de estar en casas distintas y para el fue un gran alivio.

-Prince, Eleine-dijo el profesor, haciendo callar los murmullos, y para sorpresa de todos, Eleine hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia la mesa de los profesores, un profesor de rostro amable le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa mientras que la otra profesora se inclinaba sobre su silla atenta, Albus la miro y su aspecto le hizo estremecerse...

_Slytherin_, y Eleine con una gran sonrisa se encamino hacia Albus y se sentó a su lado.

-Que bien, acabe en la casa que quería y además estoy contigo-dijo Eleine llena de alegría.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin, Eli- el chico que tenían enfrente les hablo, Albus puso su mirada sobre el, era moreno y muy robusto de ojos azules, pero expresión relajada- y a ti también Potter.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-Theo, te presento a Albus Potter y Albus, este es Theodore Nott es el primo de Scor y es prefecto-explico Eleine muy contenta, desde luego Albus admiraba la poco preocupación de Eleine y se alegro de tenerla con el allí.

Albus inclino la cabeza y lo mismo hizo el prefecto sonriendo, después puso atención en el último alumno para ser seleccionado que se trataba de su prima Rose:

_Gryffindor_ y con una gran ovación se en camino a la mesa de los leones.

Después de que los ánimos se calmaran, la Directora McGonagall se puso en pie para dar su discurso de bienvenida

-Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, espero que este año disfruten de su estancia aquí y a continuación les digo: los bosques dentro del colegio están prohibidos para todos los alumnos nuevos y viejos, (dicho esto dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor), también queda prohibido para los alumnos de primer y segundo año las excursiones al pueblo de Hogsmeade (también dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor) y nuestro conserje Filch me a pedido que diga: "Todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley quedan rematadamente prohibidos en el castillo" (esta vez no despego la mirada de la mesa de los leones, donde sus primos empezaron a reírse).

Albus pensó sin temor a equivocarse que tanto su hermano como su primo Fred eran los principales responsables de esas recomendaciones…

-Pero cambiando radicalmente de tema-continuo la Directora McGonagall ahora con voz mas solemne- tengo el placer de presentaros, después de muchos años de intentar que se incorporaran al personal del colegio, a los dos nuevos profesores de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras respectivamente…a los Señores Matthew y Aldara Prince-los profesores presentados se levantaron, para recibir los aplausos, eran los mismos que reaccionaron ante el saludo de Eleine, pero Albus escuchaba murmullos provocados por el aspecto de la mujer- y ahora sin más demora. ¡A comer!-ordeno la Directora como final de discurso.

Y en ese instante apareció la estupenda comida en las mesas por arte de magia.

Pero los que mas le llamo la atención a Albus era la cara de felicidad de Eleine, mientras los dos profesores se sentaban, sin lugar a dudas eses eran sus padres…


	3. Un nuevo record

-Eleine, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tus padres son profesores?-pregunto Albus a la chica.

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, además tenia mis dudas, pensé que mi madre no aceptaría el trabajo, pero me alegro de que así sea-contesto Eleine radiante de felicidad mientras se servia la comida.

Albus volvió a mirar a la mujer, esa era la madre de Eleine, desde luego no parecía una profesora corriente y no lo era…

* * *

En la mesa de Gryffindor el ambiente era un poco distinto, Malfoy apenas comía y tenia la vista fija en su plato, sin mirar a nadie. Rose se había sentado enfrente de el y a su lado estaba Alexandra Jordan, que iba al mismo curso que sus primos James y Fred. Esta chica era mulata de pelo negro y ojos negros era muy guapa, pero junto a sus primos eran los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts en años, (y eso que solo llevaban un año en el colegio).

-Por mucho que mires el plato la comida no desaparecerá, Malfoy, así será mejor que comas-le dijo Alexandra de forma despectiva mientras le miraba con desconfianza.

Malfoy no contesto, ni hizo ningún gesto que indicase que oyera lo que Alexandra le dijo.

-¡Oye Malfoy en tu casa no se aprenden modales o que!-grito James, Rose miro con enfado a su primo, pero no pudo evitar observar que el resto de la mesa parecía apoyar las palabras de James, Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que eso sucediera (y alivio de Rose) aparecía su prima Molly.

-¡Cállate James!-le grito Molly-Alex el no dijo nada, si quiere comer que coma y si no, que no lo haga, dejarle en paz para el ya tiene que ser difícil encontrarse solo en un lugar en el que no conoce a nadie-termino Molly y acto seguido iba a ocupar el sitio vació que había al lado de Malfoy.

-Molly, esto no tenia que ser así, ese debería estar en Slytherin y mi hermano aquí con su familia, ya has visto lo que tardo con el sombrero, seguro que el estúpido sombrero se dejo convencer por este albino y se coloco aquí-grito James

-¡COMO TE ATREVES POTTER!-salto de repente Malfoy enfadado, Rose se sorprendió, en casi todo el trayecto del tren casi no había escuchado su voz y menos gritar- ¡Yo no suplique por estar en la misma casa que tu, además no hables como si a Albus le pasara algo malo porque no es así!-exclamo Scorpius enfadado, pero seguro de si mismo.

-¡NO, COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR TU DE MI HERMANO! ¡No sabes nada absolutamente nada de mí ni de mi familia y no te metas Malfoy por que te prometo que salaras muy mal parado!-le grito James mientras se levantaba con Fred que también miraba mal a Malfoy.

-¡BASTA!- esta vez no fue Molly, Rose se giro y vio quien había gritado, esta vez se trataba de Albus.

Albus llegaba seguido de Eleine y de un chico mayor que no conocía. Nadie en la mesa de Gryffindor reparo que en cuanto Malfoy y James empezaron a discutir el resto del comedor les miraban atentamente.

-James, Scorpius no te hizo nada para que le hables de ese modo-dijo Albus furioso.

-¡QUE!, ¿desde cuando tu y el escorpión son amigos?-pregunto James sorprendido por la reacción de Albus.

-¡NI UNA PALABRA MÁS!- esta vez a Rose le dio un vuelco el corazón, la que había hablado no era ni Molly, ni Scorpius, ni Albus, sino que era la mismísima McGonagall- Muchas gracias señores por el burdo espectáculo que nos están ofreciendo a todos, los tres quedan castigados todo el mes, mi enhorabuena, son los primeros alumnos que castigo en el banquete de apertura, mañana se dirigirán al despacho del jefe de su casa y cumplirán los castigos que les asignare, y ahora siéntense-concluyo la Directora con un tono mordaz y autoritario.

Rose observo como su primo Albus se dirigía a su mesa acompañado de Eleine, esta le hizo una seña a Scorpius, pero este no se la devolvió y volvió a sentarse en su sitio con mala cara y lo mismo hicieron James, Molly y ella misma, que no se había dado cuenta que se puso en pie.

-Scorpius tranquilo, no te preocupes por las palabras de James, es muy corto de mente-dijo mordazmente Molly mientras dirigía miradas severas a sus primos, James bufo, pero no dijo nada, Rose supuso que un castigo de un mes ya era bastante para empezar el año.

-¿Tu eres Molly Weasley, no?-pregunto Malfoy sin levantar la mirada de su plato, pero Rose noto que su tono parecía el normal, mas calmo.

-Así es-dijo Molly contenta

-Mi primo me hablo mucho de ti-dijo Malfoy, a Rose le parecía que la presencia de Molly agradaba a Malfoy, parecía mas tranquilo y relajado.

-Seguro que cualquier cosa de Nott, no es buena-añadió Molly con una sonrisa amistosa y Malfoy también le dedico la misma sonrisa.

-No, el me dijo que si acababa en Gryffindor y tenía problemas que hablara contigo-dijo Malfoy cohibido y en un susurro que Rose escuchó, también Rose juzgo que no era mal consejo, sobre todo porque James seguía gruñendo a cada palabra que hablaba con Molly en susurros.

-Sabias palabras las de tu primo-dijo Molly en tono normal y acto seguido señalo mostrando su placa de prefecta con una risita.

Rose se quedo mirando más atentamente a su prima Molly, era pelirroja y tenia los ojos castaños, estaba entrada en kilos pero nadie podía pasar por alto su belleza, para Rose, Molly era la versión más joven de su abuela de la cual también compartía el nombre, era muy trabajadora y estudiosa, pero no sacaba matriculas, a Rose le caía muy bien Molly porque era una bruja capaz de ver mas allá de los prejuicios, al contrario que James, además esta capacidad la llevo a hacerse amiga de Nott, cuando la familia lo supo no recibieron bien la noticia pero Molly no cedió en su empeño y ahora todos aceptábamos la amistad que tenia con ese tal Nott, al cual Rose no conocía. Pero Rose junto a todas sus primas, presentían que no es solo amistad, lo que hay entre Molly y ese Slytherin.

James por el contrario, era el más prejuicioso de la familia (siempre con el permiso del padre de Rose), cuando supo lo de Molly con ese chico, no paro de meter en líos a Nott en el colegio, pero al final le descubrieron y le castigaron, también, Rose tenía que reconocer que Molly era buena con la varita, porque cuando descubrió esto, a James no le quedaron más ganas de incordiar a Nott.

James parecía totalmente un Weasley, era pelirrojo y tenia los ojos castaños, era alto para su edad y apreciaban que era muy guapo, el se decía de si mismo que heredo la belleza de su madre y la fortaleza de su padre. Cosa que tío Harry desmentía completamente, el tío Harry decía que el carácter de James era una mezcla entre su abuelo, el mejor amigo de este, y sus tíos Fred y George.

Rose quito la mirada de este, que observaba su plato con cara de malas pulgas, para observar el resto de su familia, la mayoría eran pelirrojos como Dominique, que la apodaban Mimi (por estar muy mimada) y estaba en sexto curso, Molly que cursaba quinto, Lucy (la hermana de Molly) que cursaba cuarto año, Louis junto con Lucy cursaba cuarto y era el hermano más pequeño de los hijos de tío Bill y tía Fleur. Fred que iba a segundo y era el mejor amigo de James, este también observo que le dedicaba miradas aterradoras a Malfoy y a Molly, además Fred también tenía la tez muy oscura, ya que su madre era de raza negra.

Después de todos ellos solo había cuatro Weasleys que no eran pelirrojos, una de ellas era Victorie o Vic que era rubia, alta, guapa y muy popular, al igual que sus hermanos, ella cursaba séptimo y por lo que dijo James salía con Teddy, este era el ahijado de tío Harry, Teddy perdió a sus padres en la guerra contra el Innombrable, todos le tenían un gran cariño, como si fuera un primo más para todos y por lo visto puede que ya lo sea, Teddy es un metamorfomago, con lo cual nunca sabes con que aspecto aparecerá por casa y no es la primera vez que pega un susto de muerte por eso, pero el lo encuentra divertido y el resto también.

Después de Vic, Roxanne al contrario que su hermano Fred (que era mulato) tenía la piel oscura y el pelo negro, al igual que su madre Angelina, ella misma adornaba su pelo con unas mechas rojas para mostrar su pequeña similitud con el resto de la familia, cosa que la favorecía muchísimo y ella estaba en tercer curso, el otro moreno de la familia era Albus y su hermano Hugo, completaba el cuadro ya que el tiene el cabello castaño de su madre, puesto que la pequeña Lily también era pelirroja.

Rose se quedo maravillada viendo a toda su familia, tanto que no oyó que la Directora McGonagall les dijo que se retirasen a sus receptivas Salas Comunes, Rose junto a Malfoy seguían a Molly rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.


	4. Sinónimos

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta para salir del Gran Comedor, alguien llamó…

-Molly, espera-Rose miro y el que estaba llamando a su prima era el chico mayor de Slytherin, que se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor cuando James y Malfoy discutían.

-Hola, Theo-contesto Molly-¿Qué quieres?, ahora no puedo parar tengo que llevar a los alumnos a la sala común, pero un momento, ¿Dónde están los pequeños Slytherin?-pregunto cuando vio que Nott (porque tenía que ser Nott), solo estaba acompañado por Albus y Eleine.

-Ogden ya se ocupa de los pequeños-luego añadió-Necesito hablar con mi primo, déjame levármelo y después lo dejo en la torre de Gryffindor, ¿vale?

-Molly, no hay problema quédate tu también si quieres yo ya me ocupo de los de nuestra casa-se ofreció en otro prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Pero Leo no….- intento decir Molly, pero Nott no la dejo.

-Gracias Leark-interrumpió Nott-te debo una…

-No hay problema-dijo el prefecto-Gryffindor por aquí…-y se marcho caminando.

Malfoy se quedo donde estaba y Rose no sabia que hacer…

-Tú también si quieres venir, puedes-le dijo Nott, Rose se sorprendió, pero se lo agradecía y les siguió con Eleine.

Albus caminaba detrás de su prima Molly y de Nott, a su lado estaba Scorpius con semblante serio pero Albus no sabia que decirle…

-Perdona, ¿pero que demonios tiene ese estúpido Potter en la cabeza?-pregunto enfadado Nott a Molly, mientras caminaba hacia el patio interior seguido de los chicos.

-Nott-dijo Albus-James es estúpido pero no quiero que la gente le insulte-quiso dejar claro Albus, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo que el.

Albus no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su prima Rose que no había dicho nada, pero miraba a Nott con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre que hacia cuando algo no le gustaba.

-Theo, no olvides que el es mi primo, y que también es el hermano de Albus y ni se te ocurra volver a insultarle-le amenazo Molly mostrándole su varita.

-Esta bien, pero lo que le hizo a Scor en el Gran Comedor fue estúpido y desproporcionado, ¿Quién se considera el para juzgar que las cosas están bien o están mal hechas? ¡¿Quien?-dijo enfadado- ya tenia el presentimiento que este -dijo señalando a Scorpius- acabaría en Gryffindor y no me equivoque -volviéndose a Scorpius- si estuvieras en Slytherin podría cuidar de ti, de esta forma me lo haces mas difícil.

-Theo, te digo lo mismo que a Potter, no quise ponerme en esta casa, eso paso, no tengo la culpa y segundo no soy un crio al tengas que proteger, tu no eres mi niñera-le espeto Scorpius, Albus observo que las mejillas de Malfoy se ponía rojas, pensó que era de la vergüenza y de la ira.

-¿Que no te tengo que protegerte?-exclamo Nott furioso-Scorpius que demonios tienes en la cabeza, has visto lo que paso en el Gran Comedor, de verdad crees que no tengo que protegerte, estúpido, pues claro que si, por que esto solo acaba de comenzar, ten presente Scorpius que somos unos apestados solo por el hecho de que mi abuelo y el tuyo están cumpliendo cadena perpetua en Azkaban-le dijo enfado, Albus también veía en su cara que no le gustaba esa realidad- además tu padre estuvo también allí durante quince años en la cárcel, solo pudiendo salir tres semana al año para verte, de verdad consideras que te dejaran en paz, PUES NO, y eso tenlo bien presente Scorpuis, porque si conmigo fue duro, contigo lo serán más, por ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy, porque tu padre se hizo muchos enemigos en todas partes -finalizo Nott, después de decirle todo esto, Nott empezó a caminar de un lado a otro maldiciendo.

Molly se quedo asombrada por la forma en la que Nott le hablo a su primo pequeño y miraba ceñuda a su amigo.

Eleine se acercaba a Scorpius y le agrazaba, para consolarle, porque Scorpius mordía su labio inferior.

Por otra parte, Albus miraba a Rose que le devolvía la mirada empañada en lagrimas, nunca se pararon a pensar en las familias de los que estuvieron de lado de el Innombrable, nunca habían visto la historia desde el punto de vista de Nott y Scorpius, al ver a si a Scorpius, Albus se atrevió…

-Gracias-dijo Albus, Nott paro en seco, Molly dejo de mirar mal a su amigo, Eleine se separo de Scorpius para dirigirle una sonrisa a Albus y Rose lo miraba atento- nadie le había plantado cara a mi hermano de esa forma, se lo merecía, y no te preocupes por el castigo y…-paro un momento antes de reflexionar- y gracias por defenderme delante de todo el colegio-ahora Scorpius le miraba.

-No te preocupes no era para tanto-dijo Scorpius

-Scor no lo hagas más difícil aun…-reprocho Nott

-¡THEO!-le grito Molly

-Molly sabes que es verdad, en cuanto tú y yo nos hicimos amigos las cosas se pusieron más difíciles de lo que ya estaban, ni siquiera te puedo ir a visitar a tu casa sin recibir malas contestaciones o amenazas por parte de tu tío, Weasley o de Potter… o mismo tu padre…-le contradijo Nott

Albus tenía claro a quien se refería con tío, Weasley y Potter, sin lugar a dudas, eses eran tío Ron, Fred y James, y por lo que observo en la cara de Rose también sabia a quienes se referían.

-Creo que será mejor ir a nuestras Salas Comunes, porque quedo claro que tenéis los nervios a flor de piel y eso no os conduce a ninguna parte -dijo Eleine sabiamente.

-Cierto, además Nott-Molly pronuncio su nombre en gesto amenazador- me ofende la duda de que creas que le va a pasar algo malo a tu primo, yo estoy en Gryffindor y no dejare que le hagan daño a tu primo, yo y los Weasley nos encargaremos que este bien, y con Weasley me refiero a Vic, Mimi, Lucy, Louis, Roxy, Al y…-girándose hacia Rose- ¿Rosie?

-Por supuesto que podéis contar conmigo-afirmo Rose con rotundidad, en cuanto la mirada de Rose se cruzo con la de Scorpius se pusieron los dos colorados y bajaron la vista. Albus a ver esto, se echo a reír

-Y no os olvidéis de mí -añadió Eleine riendo, también después de ver ese pequeño detalle.

-Por supuesto, nosotros somos suficientes para mantener a James, a Fred y…por si acaso, también a Alexandra, a raya-dijo Molly- Además te recuerdo que fuimos nosotros quien descubrió a James el año pasado haciéndote la vida imposible y le paramos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero debes entender que solo me preocupo por mi primo pequeño, no quiero que le pase nada malo-dijo Nott cambiando su tono de voz y suavizándolo ante Molly.

-No te preocupes, pero tu también me tienes que prometer que cuidaras a Al de algunos de los gorilas de Slytherin, ¿vale?-dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo, Molly, además prométeme que mañana acompañaras a Scor, a la cabaña de Hagrid a buscar el castigo que le mando McGonagall, ¿vale?-le contesto Nott, ya no parecía tan preocupado por Scorpius.

-Eso esta echo-dirigiéndose a Scorpius y Rose- nos vamos, que mañana es el primer día de clase, y no querréis llegar tarde el primer día ¿no?- y dicho esto Molly empezó a caminar seguida de Rose y Scorpius.

-Bien, creo que nosotros también tenemos que volver a nuestra Sala Común, vamos Eli-dijo Nott dirigiéndose a los chicos- y Albus- y se pusieron a caminar, por la impresión de Albus se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-Theo, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras-dijo Eleine mientras caminaba.

-Eso espero-dijo Nott- Ah, y una cosa más -volviéndose hacia Albus e Eleine- en Slytherin de los únicos que os debéis preocupar es de la familia Borgia, son tres hermanos, pero son unos cobardes si están separados-aclaro- pero por cualquier motivo, avisarme a mi, y Albus si alguien te molesta no dudes en venir a mi habitación. En cuanto a ti Eleine te digo lo mismo, pero no creo que nadie te amenace, si me permites decirlo tú madre parece una bruja temible.

-Pues no, no lo parece-dijo Eleine- lo es- aclaro riendo.

-Bueno, supongo que en clase lo comprobaremos- dijo, se detuvo de pronto enfrente a una pared completamente lisa de piedra - ya llegamos, la contraseña para entrar es _"Severus Snape"_ – Albus sabría que no la olvidaría, como tampoco olvidaría sus preguntas por ese mismo hombre y de repente la pared se abrió y le permitió ver a Albus su Sala Común.

Era un lugar elegante y un poco sombrío, y también pensó que se encontraban debajo del lado, porque podía oír el agua, todo estaba pintado de verde y había unos detalles en plateado por todas partes, que tomaban forma de serpiente, no había ventanas, lo que reforzó la teoría de Albus, pero este no pudo dejar de sentir que no se habían equivocado al mandarlo allí.

-El dormitorio de las chicas a la derecha, chicos a la izquierda, vuestras pertenencias ya están en la habitación-dijo Nott- y Eli entra con cuidado puede que tus compañeras ya estén dormidas-añadió en un tono mas amistoso distinto al que antes había utilizado.

-Vale, adiós chicos y buenas noches -añadió bostezando Eleine, y no dudo en subir a su dormitorio.

Nott y Albus se encaminaron a los dormitorios de los chicos a la izquierda.

-Albus, este es tu dormitorio, buenas noches-le deseo Nott- Ah se me olvidaba, mañana por la mañana quiero que vayamos juntos a desayunar, por si las moscas, ¿vale?-le pregunto, pero no era una orden.

-Vale, buenas noches, Theo- le agradeció Albus y dicho esto Albus atravesó la puerta que rezaba un cartel de _1º año_, sus compañeros, que era solo dos, ya estaban dormidos y Albus camino hacia la única cama libre, se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama, al fin y al cabo para ser su primer día en Hogwarts, aprendió mucho, no magia sino sobre si mismo y los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto camino a la torre de Gryffindor…

-No os preocupéis todo ira bien-dijo Molly con seguridad.

-Eso espero, no me gusta ver a Albus tan abatido y enfadado con James- se lamento Rose

-James acabara por entrar en razón y olvidar sus espantosos prejuicios, que por otra parte, son producto de tu padre, Rose, me sorprende que tú no caigas también en ellos, pero me alegro mucho de que así sea -dijo Molly con orgullo.

-Yo también tenia eses prejuicios hasta hoy a decir verdad-declaro Rose colorada.

-Pues entonces mejor, porque si tú eres capaz de cambiar de opinión no pierdo la esperanza de que James también, _"Finite Incantatem"_ –dijo Molly, se detuvo ante un retrato que simbolizaba a una mujer muy gorda y esta se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, ese era el retrato de la Dama Gorda de Gryffindor.

Rose entro en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, era una habitación circular decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, el rojo y el dorado, enfrente del fuego había unos sillones muy viejos pero que parecían muy acogedores y alrededor de la estancia se disponían un montón de mesas para hacer los deberes.

-El dormitorio de las chicas esta a la derecha y de los chicos a la izquierda, todas vuestras pertenencias ya están en las habitaciones -dijo Molly de carrerilla- y una cosa más chicos, hoy mismo hablare con el resto de la familia y les pediré su ayuda…

-Molly, en serio no quiero ser un estorbo-interrumpió Scorpius.

-No eres un estorbo, tranquilo se de que hablo y estoy mas que segura que puedo contar con la ayuda de mis primos, ¿entendido? -Molly le miraba ceñuda, pero Scorpius asentía con la vista fija en el suelo- como iba diciendo pediré la ayuda de los chicos no os preocupéis por James, esta misma noche hablare con las chicas y le pediré a mi hermana que ponga al corriente a Louis por la mañana, pero si esta noche alguien te molesta no dudes en entrar a la habitación de cuarto año y hablar tu directamente con el, no te será difícil reconocerlo es el único chico pelirrojo en su curso-le informo Molly- y por la mañana Rose tu esperas a que Scorpius baje de su habitación o tu Scorpius la esperaras a ella por la mañana, ¿entendido?-ambos afirmaron con la cabeza- pero de todas formas no quiero que bajéis solos, Rose al primer Weasley, que veas bajar hacia el Gran Comedor, ve con el, no puedo pedirle a Scorpius directamente eso, porque no conoce a toda la familia ¿entiendes?-dijo Molly, Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-Si os conozco, todos sois pelirrojos-dijo Scorpius

-No, no todos los Weasley son pelirrojos- le contesto Rose

-Ceñíos al plan, entre el resto de Weasley que no estén con vosotros intentaremos hacer entrar en razón a los tercos de nuestros primos-concluyo Molly

-Por la forma en la que estas hablando parece que estas planeando un ataque con un regimiento de soldados-dijo Scorpius con fastidio, las chicas reían- además, a pesar de lo que diga Theo no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, solo nos queremos asegurar de que no te pase nada malo, y por lo primero, regimiento de soldados y Weasley se pueden utilizar como sinónimos- dijo Molly mientras reía- ahora creo que debéis ir a vuestras habitaciones, el día de mañana será muy largo, ¿todo claro?-pregunto.

-Si- dijeron los chicos.

-Pues ¡a dormir!-acoto Molly.

Mientras Rose subía las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas, no dejo de notar que el Scorpius que conocía, no se parecía en nada a la imagen que se formo en su mente en los últimos años, cada vez se acercaba mas a la descripción que le había dado Eleine en el tren.


	5. Un mal amanecer

Rose se despertó un poco tarde, no le gustaba madrugar, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a preparar su ropa para el primer día de Hogwarts, se fijo en sus compañeras, eran cuatro chicas, todas ya estaba despiertas y listas para salir, cuando se levanto dijo:

-Hola, buenos días-saludo Rose

-Hola- dijeron las chicas.

-Me llamo Rose Weasley, y vosotras, ¿Cómo os llamáis?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba a sus compañeras, todas ya estaban listas.

-Me llamo Anne Wilkins, y esta de aquí es mi hermana gemela Jessy- dijo, las hermanas Wilkins eran morenas y ojos oscuros- y esa de allí es Claudia Stenson-dijo señalando a una chica negra- y esta es…

-Cristin Leark- añadió una chica de pelo castaño- encantada de conocerte.

-Lo mismo os digo- añadió Rose sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos para bajar al Gran Comedor?- Pregunto Jessy amablemente.

-No, no hace falta, podéis iros sin problema- dijo Rose, mientras las chicas salían, Rose recordó lo que hablo ayer con su prima y se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo, para bajar y encontrase con Malfoy.

Ya en la sala común, encontró a Malfoy en un rincón sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana, por lo que pudo apreciar, parecía que llevaba rato allí, sintiéndose más avergonzada se encamino hacia donde estaba el, ya cerca de el pudo ver que Malfoy tenía ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente esa noche.

-Hola- dijo Rose, ahora que se paraba a pensar era la primera vez que estaba sola con Malfoy y no sabía de que hablarle.

-Hola- dijo Malfoy simplemente, sin darse la vuelta.

-Esto… ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-preguntó tímidamente Rose. Pero a Malfoy no le dio tiempo contestar

-ALEJATE DE ROSIE- Malfoy del susto casi se cae de la silla y Rose miraba furiosa a su primo Fred, quien estaba también seguido de James y Alexandra.

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ¡TU! ¿NO APRENDES?, PRIMERO MI HERMANO Y LUEGO ROSIE- grito James

- Me parece que habrá que darle una lección ¿no chicos?- dijo Alexandra mientras sacaba su varita.

James, Fred y Alexandra se acercaban amenazadoramente a Malfoy.

-No James, Fred, Alex, parad- ordeno Rose poniéndose entre los chicos y Malfoy.

-¡Rose que demonios estas haciendo!, sal de en medio- dijo James. Rose no se movió- Si no sales de en medio hablare con tu padre de inmediato-ahora Rose vacilaba.

-No serás capaz- dijo Rose enfadada, James tenia cara de triunfo.

-Si, creo que tío Ron se merece saber las nuevas compañías que frecuentas, Rosie- amenazo Fred

Rose se encamino hacia ellos echa una furia, esta distracción de Rose, fue aprovechada por sus primos para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy.

-_Expelliarmus-_gritaron tres voces, y las varitas de James, Fred y Alex volaron por el aire.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACIAIS?-Molly acababa de llegar, ella fue quien lanzo el hechizo junto a su prima Roxanne y Jaeson Wood, el mejor amigo de Roxy.

-Molly, déjanos en paz- le grito James y tanto el como sus amigos se abalanzaban sobre sus varitas.

-No eso no, _Accio varitas_- conjuro Molly y las varitas de los chicos volaron hasta su mano.

-Esta bien querida prima solo nos dejas el método muggle-dicho esto Fred se acercaba peligrosamente a Malfoy seguido de James y Alex.

-_Petrificus totalus_- gritaron las voces, el hechizo de Roxanne le dio a su hermano, el de Jaeson a Alex y el de Molly a James.

Los chicos cayeron al suelo como si se trataran de troncos.

-No me puedo creer que atacaran a un niño indefenso-grito Molly indignada-pienso hablar con sus padres- y volviéndose hacia Roxy y Jaeson- gracias chicos.

-No te preocupes Molly para eso estamos- dijo Jaeson.

-Scorpius, ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto Molly preocupada.

Malfoy solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Esta bien- volviéndose hacia Roxanne y Jaeson- ¿podrías acompañar a Scorpius y Rosie al Gran Comedor?-los dos afirmaron- bien, yo me quedare con estos tres y sus varitas de momento.

Dicho esto, Roxanne y su amigo se marcharon a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, seguidos por Rose y Malfoy.

-Scorpius-dijo Roxanne nada mas atravesar el retrato-no se lo tengas en cuenta, mi hermano y mi primo son muy sobre protectores, de veras que lo siento mucho, no quiero ni imaginarme la impresión que debes de tener de nosotros ahora mismo-le dijo con amabilidad.

Malfoy seguía sin decir nada.

-Roxy, ¿tu crees que Molly y los demás podrán hacer entrar en razón a James, Fred y Alex?- dijo Rose, mientras miraba la melena multicolor de su prima.

-Tranquila pequeña, tus primos son muy cabezotas, pero no son malos, estoy más que seguro que lo único que querían era asustar a Malfoy y demostrar que no se merece estar en Gryffindor- dijo Jaeson, Malfoy no hizo ninguna aportación a esto.

-Jay, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Roxy con curiosidad.

-La verdad les oí esta mañana planearlo, pero no considere de verdad que llegaran a hacerlo- confeso Jay. Rose se fijo en Jaeson, iba al mismo curso que su prima Roxy, era el hijo de Oliver Wood uno de los jugadores de quidditch de la selección, y Rose por lo que oyó de el, heredo este talento, porque juega en el equipo de Gryffindor y es muy bueno, y también heredo los rasgos de su padre, los dos morenos, robustos, guapos y mirada penetrante, como si estuvieran jugando en el campo constantemente.

-Lo que a James le asusta, es que Scorpius se haya convertido al clan Weasley- dijo Roxy mientras reía y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar.

-Yo no soy un Weasley, ¿Por qué decís eso?- pregunto muy extrañado Malfoy.

-Corrijo: no eras un Weasley, Scorpius, pero al hacerte amigo de uno, automáticamente pasas a considerarte como tal, y como tal tienes el apoyo de la familia, y por lo tanto "permaneceremos unidos", este es el lema de nuestra familia- Roxy reía- esto también paso el año pasado con tu primo y ahora todos lo aceptamos-añadió- así que no te preocupes.

-Sigo sin entenderlo…-dijo pensativamente Malfoy, pero seguía muy serio.

-Pequeño, yo tampoco lo entendía, pero te sientes muy bien, cuando ves que tantas personas te apoyan y se preocupan por ti. No te preocupes en cierto modo yo también soy Weasley- dijo Jay riendo.

-Además, eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero…-Roxy bajo la mirada- debo confesarte que el año pasado yo era una de las que estaban en contra de la amistad entre Molly y Theo-dijo Roxanne apesadumbrada- pero tu primo a finales del año pasado nos mando un mensaje a mi y a todos nuestros primos, para aclarar las cosas y defender su amistad con Molly, y he de reconocer que plantar cara delante de todos los Weasleys, el solo, requiere mucho valor y desde entonces Theo, se gano el respecto de todos mis primos y primas, sin excepciones-aclaro Roxy, Malfoy se quedo impresionado.

-No sabia eso, ¿Por qué no lo habéis dicho a nadie de la familia, Roxy?- pregunto Rose

- Por tu padre, el mío y tío Percy-suspiro resignada Roxanne.

-¡Rosie!-grito una voz conocida detrás de ella.

-¡Alice!- grito Rose mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a la Hufflepuff. Esta era Alice Longbottom, la única hija del profesor Longbottom, Rose siempre decía que Ali podía pasar por una Weasley más, porque tenia el cabello rojizo como su madre Hannah, pero tenia los ojos marrones del tío Neville y su cara redondeada, y empezaba su segundo curso en Hogwarts.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Alice después de abrazar a Rose y Alice volviéndose hacia Malfoy- tu debes de ser Scorpius ¿no?

Malfoy afirmo con la cabeza y acto seguido, Alice le beso en la mejilla, provocando que Malfoy se ponga colorado.

-NO, esto si que no, ¿Cómo queréis que le de una oportunidad al escorpión si se esta besando con MI novia?-dijo James con fastidio, venia acompañado de todos los Weasleys y Alex.

-Primero Potter, le debes una disculpa, segundo Potter, tu no tienes que darle oportunidad de nada, es amigo de tu hermano y basta, y tercero, pero no menos importante –pauso Alice para aclarar la garganta- NO SOY TU NOVIA-grito Alice cruzándose de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a James, este colorado y el resto riéndose.

-James, Fred y Alex, ¿no tenéis nada que decir?-pregunto Molly amenazadoramente.

-Lo sentimos Malfoy- dijeron a coro.

-Lo de antes no iba en serio, solo queríamos comprobar que realmente eres un Gryffindor y digno amigo de los Weasley- dijo Fred, Rose aprecio que su primo ponía cara de orgullo.

-Perdónanos, esto no volverá a suceder, ¿vale?-dijo Alex, ella si se veía arrepentida.

Malfoy solo afirmaba con la cabeza, aun mas colorado que antes, Rose supuso que para el tenía que ser muy extraño, verse involucrado en todo esto, sin casi saberlo.

-Sin embargo- Molly miraba aterradoramente a James-tienes todo este curso para demostrarnos que eres todo un Gryffindor y un Weasley, ¿entendido?-concluyo James.

-James es muy pequeño no puedes exigirle nada- dijo Vic

-Lo haré- dijo Malfoy desafiante, dejando sorprendidos a todos- no se como, pero os lo demostrare- dijo Malfoy con una seguridad aplastante.

Rose supo en ese mismo instante, (viendo la cara de orgullo de sus primos y perplejidad de James y Fred) que Malfoy iba por el buen camino.

Pero en ese momento…

-Scorpius, James…-era Albus el que gritaba y venia corriendo.

- Rosie, Molly…- Eleine venia corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año de Slytherin. Albus fue el primero en despertarse, se vistió rápido y bajo a la Sala Común de Slytherin, no le apetecía conocer a sus compañeros de dormitorio. En la sala común se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la salida, con lo cual era la más alejada de la escalera, por donde empezaban a bajar el resto de sus compañeros. Esperaba a Eleine, estaba deseando que bajara o lo hiciera Theo, porque se sentía solo e incomodo bajo la mirada de los Slytherins.

-TE CREES MUY ESPECIAL ¿VERDAD?- Albus vio como un grupo de chicas descendía por las escaleras, la que había gritado, era una chica de pelo negro y ojos negros, pero ambos, sin vida, pero en contraste con esto, tenia la piel muy blanquecina, lo que daba una sensación enfermiza, después de despegar sus ojos de la chica vio a quien estaba gritando y esa era Eleine.

-Pues si soy mucho más especial que tu, sobre todo educada, no creo que a nadie le guste despertarse con tus gritos, Borgia, así que te aconsejo que bajes la voz- dicho esto con una sonrisa, Eleine se encamino hacia Albus, pero antes de que pudiera decirle "hola", sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

-_Tarantallegra_-dijo una voz

-_Protegeo_-dijo Theo

Los dos hechizos iban destinados a Eleine, Theo apareció a través de la pared, que era la entrada a la sala, con su hechizo protegió a Eleine, y no le paso nada.

-¿QUE INTENTABAS HACER A ELI, BORGIA?- grito Theo, el otro chico reía con ganas.

-Teníamos que dejar claro que nadie se mete con nuestra hermanita- dijo el chico, este era igual que su hermana solo que era más mayor y era un chico.

-Además a esa cría hay que bajarle los humos, y tú que vas a hacer Nott, ¿vas a llamar a la familia de tu novia?- dijo una chica completamente igual a los Borgia, pero de la misma edad que el chico. A Albus no le quedaron dudas que eses eran los hermanos Borgia.- ¿te vas a enfrentar tu solo a nosotros?

-Si, además soy mucho mejor mago que vosotros dos, además estáis en cuarto, no sois rivales para mí-dijo Theo muy convencido

-¿Tu crees?-dijo la hermana pequeña y en ese momento, un grupo muy numeroso de Slytherins, incluso de años superiores, sacaban sus varitas ante ellos.

-¡ELI, AL, CORRED!-grito Theo mientras conjuraba _protegeos_.

-¡Theo no!- gritaban los chicos, Eleine con lágrimas en los ojos, Albus supuso que se sentía culpable.

-¡MARCHAOS YA!-les grito

Albus y Eleine salieron corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin, esquivando una lluvia de hechizos, deseando encontrase a alguien pronto para poder ayudar a Theo, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Albus vio a su familia…

-Scorpius, James…- Albus gritaba.

- Rosie, Molly…- Eleine corría con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron algunos otros miraban sorprendidos

-¡THEO ESTA EN PROBLEMAS, SE ESTA ENFRENTANDO EL SOLO, CONTRA TODO SLYTHERIN!- gritaron al unísono.


	6. La Señora Prince

Después de oír esto, Scorpuis hecho a correr detrás de Albus, rumbo a las mazmorras de Slytherin, seguidos de James, que eran los más rápidos.

Unos metros más atrás iban Rose con todos sus primos, también corriendo.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda-dijo Mimi, sacando su varita- _Expecto Patronum_- y tras esto una mariposa se perdió por la ventana.

-Es verdad-dijo Lucy- _Expecto Patronum_- un caballito de mar salio impulsado escaleras arriba.

-_Expecto Patronum_- dijo Louis, una medusa se fue flotando hacia los terrenos. Rose ya sabia que los _Patronum_ se utilizaban para comunicarse, seguro que llamaron a sus amigos para ayudarnos, mientras siguieron bajando escaleras.

* * *

En poco tiempo Scorpius había alcanzado a Albus, este se fijo en la cara de su amigo, estaba asustado. Cuando llegaron al gran corredor, que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin, vieron a muchos Slytherin fuera de ella, al otro lado del pasillo, estaba Theo, inconsciente.

-THEO- grito Scorpius, en el momento que Albus, James y Scorpius aparecieron los Slytherins volvieron a amenazar con sus varitas, pero no atacaron, de todas formas James conjuro un _Protego_, pero a Albus le dio la impresión de que querían disfrutar un poco más de la escena.

-¡NO!- grito Molly, acababa de aparecer junto todos los Weasleys. Se agacho sobre el cuerpo de Theo junto Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Eleine y Alice.

-Molly, respira, pero no oigo su corazón…- dijo Alice muy preocupada y asustada.

-_Enervate_- dijo Molly, nada paso- _ENERVATE, _Theo, _enervate_…-Molly no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro, Albus aparto la mirada y vio a Scorpius que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

- Ese hechizo no dará resultado- la hermana mayor reía con crueldad y los Slytherin reían con crueldad- eso lo pasa por subestimarnos.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Theo?- Pregunto Vic, empuñando su varita, al igual que todos los Weasleys.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley, ya le teníamos ganas a ese estúpido de Nott- dijo su mellizo.

-LO PAGAREIS CARO- bramo Molly, empuñando su varita, tenia la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Dicho esto, los Slytherins atacaron, pero desde las escaleras se escucharon…

-_Protego_-gritaron tres voces.

Albus giro la cabeza y eses eran Ben, el novio de Mimi. Dana y Sam, los amigos de Lucy y Louis.

-Chicos espero que no hayamos llegado tarde- dijo Sam preocupado.

-No, llegáis justo a tiempo. Ahora ya estamos todos- dijo Louis

-Alice, protege a los pequeños y a Nott, por favor- dijo James, poniéndose en posición.

Los Slytherin y los Weasleys, con sus amigos estaban a punto de batirse en duelo todos, pero en ese momento la puerta que se encontraba al final del corredor se abrió de golpe.

_-Maunum_- dijo una voz fría y cruel y una llamarada violeta salio de ella.

En ese momento todo se quedo paralizado, los hechizos conjurados explotaron en el aire, los escudos mágicos se rompieron, las varitas volaron hasta el techo y allí se quedaron y nadie parecía poder moverse, las piernas de Albus no respondían a sus impulsos, tampoco podía girar la cabeza para saber quien había conjurado semejante hechizo.

-Bien, ahora quiero saber quien comenzó con todo esto - dijo la voz fría, no era una pregunta, por el tono de voz era una orden.

Albus y los demás ya se podían mover pero las varitas seguían en el tejado. Al girar la cabeza vio a la madre de Eleine, su profesora de Defensa. Era una mujer de una belleza inigualable al igual que su físico, muy parecida a su hija, su pelo caía formando los mismos tirabuzones negros perfectos, sus ojos profundos iguales a los de Eleine, pero estos eran fríos y crueles, su expresión, podía hacerte helar el alma, su expresión era despiadada, vestía una túnica negra sobre unos pantalones cortos y corpiño rojo sangre adornados con motivos negros, lo que hacia crecer una sensación de belleza exuberante y temor. En su hombro, Albus aprecio lo que sin dudas era una tarántula, pero de un momento a otro cambio para convertirse en una serpiente que se enroscaba en su cuello, con esto sumado, su profesora parecía la bruja más oscura y despiadada de todas.

-Fu...e, fue mi...Culpa-dijo Eleine con miedo, a Albus, no pudo menos que sentir miedo, quiso defenderla, pero estaba paralizado y no tenia nada que ver un hechizo con esto, estaba paralizado de miedo ante esa bruja. Esta puso su mirada sobre su hija, sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con la misma voz fría y cruel.

-Porque esa cría se metió conmigo-dijo la chica Borgia más joven.

La mujer giro su cabeza y en ese momento, la chica palidecía (más si era posible), ante la mirada de escrutinio de la profesora.

-No, eso no es verdad-dijo Eleine- Lo que paso…

-Ya se lo que paso- dijo la Señora Prince- Oficialmente hablare con la Directora, para que este caso quede aislado, y ella tome las decisiones pertinentes- dijo mirando a todos- pero extraoficialmente…-dijo girándose a los Slytherins- la próxima vez que alguien intente atacar a mi hija…creedme todo lo que se os pasa por la cabeza no hace justicia a la realidad- añadió con una sonrisa, que lejos de relajar su rostro, lo hacia más diabólico.

Todos los Slytherin temblaron de miedo, a Albus no le quedaron dudas de que era completamente capaz de llevar acabo tal amenaza. Cuando se giro para regresar por la puerta en la que había venido.

-Señora…, por favor, ayude a mi primo…- dijo Scorpius con valor, a Rose no le quedaron dudas que Scorpius había ganado otro punto, por la cara de miedo que tenían ella y sus primos.

-Apartad-les dijo con esa misma voz a Albus, Eleine, Rose, Scopius y Alice, que eran los que estaba delante del cuerpo de Theo protegiéndolo, a su orden se apartaron inmediatamente.

-¿Quién realizo el _Cordis mortem_?- clavando sus ojos en la más joven de los Borgia, por este echo, a Albus le pareció que la pregunta era innecesaria, ella ya sabia quien realizara el hechizo.

-Yo- dijo la hermana más joven reuniendo todo el orgullo que pudo, pero su voz estaba quebrada y sus manos temblaban- sin la poción no volverá a revivir y es imposible hacerlo sin ella, es una maldición muy poderosa.

Después de este pequeño discurso, otra sonrisa malévola se esbozo en el rostro de la profesora.

-Los conjuros no son poderosos, lo es el mago-dijo con su voz fría, y apuntando a Theo con su varita- _ENERVATE_ - dicho esto Theo le levanto como si un gancho invisible tirase de el por el pecho. Los Borgia se quedaron asombrados, viendo como Theo (ahora despierto) recibía los abrazos de una llorosa Molly- Ahora- mirando a los Slytherins y haciendo un gesto con la mano por el cual las varitas bajaron del tejado de las mazmorras- fuera.

Dicho esto, desaparecieron escaleras arriba rumbo al Gran Comedor, sin perder tiempo.

-Y vosotros también, después hablare contigo Prince, ahora a clase- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue por la puerta que había entrado, con la serpiente que se convirtió en un murciélago en su hombro.

-Tranquila Molly, estoy bien- dijo Theo con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Molly, mienta ella se secaba las lágrimas.

-Theo…- intento decir Scorpius, pero fue callado cuando Theo le revolvió el pelo cuidadosamente ordenado de su primo.

-Theo, perdóname todo a sido por mi culpa- dijo Eleine llorando.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes y no llores- dijo Theo y mirando a todos- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hizo la madre de Eleine?

* * *

Rumbo al Gran Comedor le contaron a Theo lo ocurrido, Rose no pudo evitar ver la cara de asombro y miedo que aun tenían todos sus primos incluyéndose ella. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, miraron a la mesa de Slytherin, pero ni Albus, Theo y Eleine se sentaron allí, todos se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron, nadie puso reparos, la norma de cada casa debía de sentarse en la mesa correspondiente quedo casi invalidada después de la Segunda Guerra, pero si seguía en practica en el banquete de Bienvenida y el de fin de curso.

Al llegar a la mesa Rose se sentó enfrente de Mimi y su novio, este era Ben Diggory y era de Hufflepuff, era el hijo de unos amigos de sus abuelos, cuando Mimi dio la noticia de su noviazgo el año pasado en casa, casi todos se alegraron, el único que no, fue tío Bill. Ben tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y es un chico guapísimo que cursa su sexto año. En la mesa también estaban Samuel Turner, un chico de procedencia muggle, que tenia rasgos asiáticos, amigo de Louis y Lucy, tenia el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, con ellos también se encontraba Daniela o Dana Creevey, que también estaba en cuarto, de pelo castaño, casi rubio y ojos castaños, ambos pertenecían a la casa Ravenclaw.

-Toma Rosie- le dijo Albus que estaba sentado al lado suyo, dándole los horarios - nos toca Transformaciones con el profesor Prince- Rose se fijo en que Albus miraba a su otro, donde estaba Eleine, pero esta no dijo nada.

También después de la última guerra, todas las casas de Hogwarts compartían clases con los alumnos de su año. Después del desayuno y de ir a recoger sus cosas a sus respectivas salas comunes (sin incidentes), quedaron de encontrarse en el pasillo del segundo piso, donde estaba la clase de Transformaciones.

Al pasar a la sala, Albus, Rose y Scorpius no pudieron reprimir un grito de miedo, mientras que Eleine reía felizmente por primera vez desde lo ocurrido esta mañana.


	7. Matt

Un tigre al menos de un metro de altura les miraba desde la mesa del profesor, este empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los alumnos y estés retrocedían asustados, todos, excepto Eleine que se adelanto.

-Eli, ¿Qué haces? Te va a morder- dijo Rose muy preocupada.

Pero Eleine no le hizo caso, y comenzó a acariciar al tigre. En el momento, en el que la mano de Eleine toco al tigre este se convirtió en un hombre.

En su padre, era un hombre rubio, alto, de gran atractivo, tenía una barba recortada que lejos de envejecerlo lo rejuvenecía dándole un aspecto rebelde y actual. Sus ojos sin duda era los mismos ojos verdes y brillantes de Eleine, pero su expresión era totalmente distinta a la de su esposa, nos dedicaba una sonrisa verdadera, amable, su expresión era afable y se reía de la cara de asombro de sus alumnos.

-Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Transformaciones, dado que no es la primera mía- añadió con una tierna sonrisa- Vuestra primera lección en Transformaciones es que: _nada es lo que parece_- todos reímos al igual que el, era un profesor muy simpático- y me llamo Matt, nada de profesor y menos de Señor, que tampoco soy tan viejo, y no os quedéis de pie, entrar, que no muerdo- los alumnos junto al profesor soltamos una gran carcajada.

-Eli, no sabia que tu padre era animago, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Scorpius con fastidio.

-Por nada en especial Scor, mi padre casi nunca se transforma- contesto Eleine, sentándose en la primera fila, junto Rose. Albus se sentó detrás de ellas junto Scorpuis, miraba a Matt coger una cajita sobre su escritorio.

-Hoy empezaremos con el hechizo más fácil en Transformaciones y también el único-añadió riendo, mientras abría la caja y cogía un alfiler-_Transfor_- y el alfiler se convirtió en un tornillo- este hechizo solo puede usarse en objetos del mismo material y que guarden similitudes en la forma, por ejemplo este alfiler solo lo podemos transformar en un tornillo o un clavo, nunca en…una rata, ¿entendido?- todos asentían riendo, a Albus no le quedaron dudas de que Eleine heredo el carácter de su padre y solo la belleza de su madre, para su alivio y de los demás.

-Pues ahora os toca intentarlo a vosotros- dijo mientras repartía los alfileres por toda la clase- y el primero que logre transformar el alfiler le regalare diez puntos para su casa. ¡Adelante!

Albus se concentro, pero no fue capaz, al tercer intento de Rose, consiguió hacer aparecer un clavo en el lugar de un alfiler, lo mismo que Scorpius.

-Bien, pero que muy bien, y además a la vez, bueno como prometí veinte puntos a Gryffindor-dijo Matt- y mi enhorabuena Scorpius y Rose. Albus oyó un bufido en la parte de atrás de la clase, se giro y vio a Borgia, que miraba su alfiler con malicia.

-Gracias Profesor-dijo Rose

-No, no, nada de profesor recuerda al principio de la clase, me llamo Matt, no me hagas quitar puntos a Gryffindor por eso-añadió esto con un tono burlón muy frecuente en James, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Eleine que se reía de la broma de su padre y de lo colorada que estaba Rose.

Después de dos horas y que toda la clase consiguiera transformar sus alfileres en clavos o tornillos (Rose y Scorpius avanzaron y lo convirtieron en una chincheta, Matt le regalo diez puntos a cada uno) y de tomar apuntes sobre el hechizo, la campana sonó para que salieran de clase.

-Eli, ven aquí- dijo Matt, sus amigos se quedaron mirando- vosotros también quedaros, si queréis.

Después de que los demás se marcharon.

- Eli-dijo comprensivamente Matt-recuerda lo que hablamos al venir, no quiero que te metas en problemas, las cosas aquí son un poco distintas, aún después de la guerra y la caída de Tom Riddle, muchas familias siguen defendiendo sus ideales y esa es una opción como otra cualquiera, no se pueden obligar a aceptar hechos que detestan por la fuerza, ¿entiendes?-dijo Matt, con un tono suave, muy distinto al de su mujer, mientras cogía la mano de su hija.

-Si lo se, pero… - dijo Eleine.

-Pero eso no te preocupa, si confías en mí y en tus amigos dilo- dijo Matt suavemente- sino espero que llegues a la respuesta tu misma, pero no olvides que tal vez, solo tal vez, puedo ayudarte.

-Mama…- dijo Eleine simplemente

-Ya veo, sabes que tu madre es una bruja muy…particular-dijo después de un rato- no lo tomes en cuenta Eli, tu y yo somos lo más importante en su vida, somos su vida y nos ama de la misma forma que nosotros la amamos a ella, aunque no lo exprese- dijo riendo- es la mujer más increíble que he conocido, grandísima hechicera, grandísima esposa y grandísima madre- añadió- y junto con ella tengo lo mas preciado, lo que nadie más tiene, algo que jamás nos defraudara y que defenderemos hasta el último aliento, sabes de que hablo ¿no?

-De Traicy ¿no?- dijo Eleine sonriendo, ya sabia que se referían a ella.

-Por supuesto- dijo su padre, siguiendo la broma de su hija- y bueno, creo que el profesor Binns se ha muerto de tanto esperar-todos rieron, el profesor Binns era un fantasma que da clase de Historia de la Magia- hasta la próxima clase- se transformo en tigre y fue a su escritorio. Sin dudas esa era su carta de presentación.

Después se colaron en su clase de Historia, (el profesor ni siquiera noto que faltaban), se sentaron en la ultimo banco (para disgusto de Rose) y Albus prestó atención, pero esta atención disminuía a pasos a agigantados, la voz del profesor Binns era monótona y le adormecía. Se fijo a ambos lados, tanto Scorpius como su prima no perdían la concentración en el profesor Binns, miro al otro lado de Rose y Eleine tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su mirada perdida, ella se estaba aburriendo tanto como Albus y este deseaba que las dos horas pasaran rápido para ir a comer.

Cuando el timbre sonó Albus y Eleine salieron deprisa del salón del profesor Binns, seguidos de toda la clase, pero tuvieron que esperar por que Rose y Scorpius eran los últimos en salir.

-Es la clase más aburrida que he tenido en la vida- dijo Eleine exasperada.

-Y que lo digas, no se como voy a aprobar esa asignatura, si ni siquiera e sido capaz de mantener la atención durante cinco minutos- dijo Albus preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ten -mientras le daba unos pergaminos- copia los apuntes y mañana me los devuelves- ofreció Scorpius.

-Gracias- dijo Albus mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al poco tiempo de estar comiendo, llegaron Roxy, Jay, Lucy y Louis.

-Eleine, tu madre es…- a Roxy le costaba encontrar las palabras.

-Una bruja temible, pero poderosa y formidable- concluyo Eleine, con cara burlona y voz monótona.

-Si- contestaron impresionados los chicos recién llegados, a la vez.

-Nunca, me pareció posible entrenar a un Boggart, y tu madre lo hizo, es impresionante- dijo Lucy, en ese momento Albus recordó al ser cambiante que había visto en el hombro de su profesora.

-Lo se, Traicy se puede considerar nuestra mascota- dijo Eleine riendo- pero a mi padre le vuelve loco que se transforme en todo tipo de seres horripilantes, y lo cierto es que a mi también me vuelve loca, solo acepta ordenes de mi madre, a mi padre y a mi nos ignora por completo, pero no nos ataca, porque mi madre se lo ordeno, claro- añadió con una claridad y lógica aplastante, muy desconcertante para los demás.

-Pero, a pesar de todo eso, nunca vi hacer semejantes conjuros- dijo Louis aun impresionado- el hechizo que lanzo a la mañana no le hace justicia, no quisiera tener que enfrenarme a ella.

-Si, mi madre causa esa impresión- dijo Eleine como si nada

-Oye Eli, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Rose cuidadosamente, Eleine asintió- ¿tu madre es…?

-¿Una bruja oscura?, eso es lo que queréis saber ¿no?- dijo Eleine, pero sin enfadarse ni nada por el estilo, a ese punto de la conversación ya todos habían llegado y escuchaban a Eleine con interés, todos asentimos- no, no lo es, pero conoce las Artes Oscuras y no las practica, no del todo, al menos…-añadió dubitativa- siempre dijo que para defenderse de algo, primero hay que conocerlo, ella desarrollo hechizos temibles, el de la mañana lo creo ella, aunque no lo parezca, defiende el bien sobre el mal, no el poder.

Después de esto siguieron comiendo normal, pero a Albus recordó algo, el ya había escuchado hablar de Aldara Prince en su casa, su padre la mencionaba y hablaba de ella como una de las mejores Aurores del mundo, decía que todas las cárceles de Oriente las había llenado ella y también era muy respectada por esto, porque esa zona es muy difícil de controlar por los distintos conflictos bélicos muggles que hay allí, su padre a menudo la comparaba con Ojoloco Moody, pero también decía que era una de las pocas brujas capaz de dominar las Artes Oscuras y como su padre decía, a el no le quedaban dudas que en algún momento estas habilidades la harían presa y en ese caso, temían un nuevo Régimen Oscuro. Pero después de conocer a Eleine estaba seguro que esa mujer poseía bondad en el fondo de su alma y seria incapaz de crear un Régimen Oscuro, como lo intento hacer el Innombrable en el pasado.

Cuando terminaron de comer y se dirigían a los terrenos para su clase de Herbólogia…

-Albus- le llamo Theo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Albus intrigado.

-Toma, esto me lo ha dado el profesor Slughorn- le dijo tendiéndole un pergamino- ahora me toca Transformaciones, hasta la cena-y dicho esto se fue con Molly hacia el segundo piso.

Albus abrió el pergamino y…

_Señor Potter:_

_Por su mal comportamiento el día 1 de Septiembre esta castigado todo el presente mes. El castigo se llevara a cabo todos los sábados por la noche en la biblioteca. Su tarea consistirá en ordenar y clasificar todos los libros de la sección de Encantamientos, que mucho me temo que es un completo caos._

_ Atentamente:_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directora de Hogwarts_

-Genial-dijo Albus con sorna, pasarse las noches de los sábados ordenando libros polvorientos no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo. Guardo la nota en la túnica y se encamino a los invernaderos con sus amigos.


	8. ¿Amigos?

Después de salir de la clase de Herbologia, (Rose y Scorpius, por acertar a las preguntas, el profesor Longbottom le regalo puntos a Gryffindor), volvieron a entrar al castillo, para su clase de Encantamientos.

Al entrar en clase, el profesor Flitwick ya les estaba esperando, su clase tenía forma circular, tipo anfiteatro, donde en el medio de la estancia estaba la mesa del profesor, este se asomaba por encima de la mesa gracias a que estaba de píe encima de unos enormes libros. El profesor Flitwick, era muy pequeño y delgado, parecía muy anciano, pero en su rostro se distinguía clara emoción al encontrarse con sus nuevos alumnos, emoción que compartíamos con el.

-Bienvenidos a Encantamientos- dijo el profesor con su voz chillona- venga sentaros, estaréis ansiosos por empezar- y era verdad, pero el más ansioso parecía el.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la parte más cercana al profesor. Albus se había sentado con Eleine, y al otro lado estaban Scorpius y Rose, por su cara, no muy convencidos.

-Bien, empezamos pues- se aclaro la garganta- la propiedad más esencial en un mago es la levitación o el poder de hacer que los objetos vuelen. Este encantamiento se debe realizar con una pequeña floritura de la mano, mirar- describió un circulo concéntrico con la varita- _Wingardum Leviosa_- y la pluma que estaba enfrente de el, se alzo al vuelo- ahora quiero que lo intentéis vosotros y a haber que os sale- dijo con emoción su pequeño profesor.

A Albus lo intento y no fue capaz en su primer intento, pero como ya se había acostumbrado su prima y su mejor amigo lo lograron al igual que Eleine (para sorpresa de Albus).

-Muy pero que muy bien, veinte puntos a Gryffindor y veinte a Slytherin- dijo el profesor, Albus levanto la vista y vio que Borgia también fue capaz de hacer levitar la pluma al primer intento.

-No se que hago mal- dijo Albus con fastidio.

-El problema es que no te lo crees-dijo Eleine- debes sentir que eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Veinte puntos más a Slytherin- dijo el profesor Flitwick, sobresaltando a Albus y Eleine- y dime señorita, ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?- pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre- contesto Eleine, muy sonrojada.

-Si, su padre, debí de imaginarlo- el profesor reía- Un mago muy talentoso y de gran bondad, fíjese que cuando me dirigí a el, en el banquete de bienvenida, como profesor tubo la intención de restar puntos a Ravenclaw, casa de la que yo soy Jefe- dijo Flitwick, mientras todos reíamos y Eleine se ponía mas colorada-Que sepa señorita, que es un gran honor contar con sus padres este año, y sobre su madre se escribirán libros enteros- dijo Flitwick, con orgullo en su aguda voz- desde la muerte de un gran amigo, pensé que no volvería a ver semejantes proezas en la magia, y su madre ha realizado muchas en su corta vida, dentro de unos años, no me extrañara que la consideren la bruja con más talento de nuestro tiempo junto a Albus Dumbledore y, desgraciadamente, al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- concluyo Flitwick con tristeza en su voz.

Eleine estaba radiante, Albus supuso que era la primera vez que hablaban de su madre sin describirla como temible, oscura, y por que no, como malévola, el profesor solo dijo que se convertiría en una gran bruja, que pasara a la historia.

Después de que sonara la campana y se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

-Me gusta Encantamientos, por fin descubro que algo se me da bien- dijo Eleine con felicidad.

-Que suerte tienes, ojalá a mi se me diera algo bien- refunfuño Albus.

-Tranquilo Al, ya veras como descubres pronto que algo se te da bien- dijo Rose convincentemente.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, es el primer día de clase, tú y Scorpius ya habéis ganado ochenta puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Albus haciendo que su prima se sonroje y Scorpius igual- no sabia que eras un cerebrito, Scorpius- dijo Albus en tono burlón, a pesar de lo sucedido estos días apenas había hablado con el, directamente.

-Pues no se- contesto Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros- solo me gusta leer, me pasaba las tardes leyendo todo tipo de libros en casa.

-Pues entonces…- Albus se callo de repente.

¡CRACK!

Y un elfo doméstico apareció en las escaleras que conducían al Gran Comedor agarrando un pequeño pergamino, pero unos segundos más tarde se convirtió en un gato persa blanco, que salto sobre el regazo de Eleine llevando la nota en su boca.

-TRAICY- chillo Eleine de la sorpresa, y cogiendo el pergamino que tenia en la boca, lo leyó rápido y su expresión de alegría se borro inmediatamente- chicos lo siento, pero es una nota de mis padres, me piden, que cene con ellos, mañana nos vemos ¿si?- dijo mirando a Rose y Scorpius- y Albus, si no nos vemos esta noche en la sala común- aclaro.

Y se marcho, rumbo a las mazmorras con la extraña mascota de su madre, que en eses momentos se convirtió en un mono horroroso.

* * *

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde ya estaban los demás comiendo, Albus se percato de que su hermano no tenia buena cara y miraba con reproche hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Escorpión, ¿qué castigo te mandaron a ti?- pregunto de repente James.

-Maldita sea- dijo Scorpius, golpeándose en la frente- se me olvido pasarme por el despacho del Jefe de Gryffindor- y añadió- Potter te importaría pronunciar bien mi nombre, es Scorpius o si lo prefieres, Malfoy- concluyo.

-Valla, valla, así que por fin el escorpión demuestra que tiene lengua ¿no?-dijo James en tono de burla.

-Basta, James- dijo Albus antes que Scorpius dijera algo, Albus se fijo en que Theo y Molly reprochaban a James, y volviéndose a Scorpius- si quieres después de la cena te acompaño a la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo- contesto Scorpius

-¿Tu vienes Rose?- pregunto Albus.

-No, no creo, porque quiero acabar de leer Historia de Hogwarts- dijo Rose- pero dale a Hagrid recuerdos de mi parte, Al.

-Vale, Rosie-contesto su primo.

Pero en el momento en que Albus y Scorpius se disponían ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, la directora McGonagall, se puso en pie y llamo la atención de los alumnos.

-Hoy me han informado de un suceso vergonzoso- dijo con dureza la Directora- quitare quince puntos a cada alumno, que estuvo involucrado en tal situación, por lo tanto: treinta puntos menos para Hufflepuff, treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw y…-se empezaba a oír murmullos de protesta- ciento ochenta puntos menos para Gryffindor- ahora no eran murmullos- pero los que se llevan la palma son los integrantes de Slytherin, trescientos treinta puntos menos para esta casa- y ahora eran quejas a viva voz- Y ALEGRAROS QUE NO OS CASTIGUE A TODOS; NO QUIERO QUE ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO SE VUELVA A REPETIR; PORQUE SINO; EL CASTIGO SERA LA EXPULSIÓN- grito la Directora haciéndose escuchar por encima de las voces, y estas cesaron pero la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Después de esto, Albus y Scorpius se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Albus entendía el castigo de la profesora, pero le daba muchísima rabia que a ellos también les castigaran sin haber hecho nada, Slytherin era la casa que iba en cabeza el primer día de clase y ahora se quedo sin puntos, en eses momentos la líder era Hufflepuff.

-Creo que deberíamos alegrarnos- dijo Scorpius- por menos, estamos castigados, ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad, será difícil que Slytherin pueda luchar por la copa de las casas, si todo esto pasó el primer día, ¿no crees?

-Y que lo digas, nunca me imagine mi primer día en Hogwarts así- dijo Scorpius con fastidio- en Gryffindor, castigado y además aguantando a Potter.

A Albus esa confesión lo cogió desprevenido, no se paro a pensar que tal vez Scorpius no quería ser amigo suyo.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso- dijo Scorpius de repente.

-Pues para no querer decirlo, lo has hecho- contesto Albus de mal humor, dándose la vuelta para volver al castillo.

-Espera- dijo Scorpius agarrando del brazo a Albus- no me refería a ti Albus, me refería a tu hermano.

Albus se giro y siguió mirando mal a Scorpius, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que no fuera a el a quien le decía eso, a pesar de haber hablado poco con el, sentía que Scorpius estaba en la misma situación de Albus y que podía confiar en el.

-Ya se que volví a meter la pata- dijo con fastidio Scorpius- pero no podemos decir que tu hermano me lo esta poniendo fácil, me ha puesto a prueba ¿sabes?, para demostrar no se que cosa Weasley, pero la verdad me esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de el, pero no me esperaba el tuyo Albus-aclaro.

-¿Qué no te esperabas el que de mí?-pregunto Albus confundido.

-Pues que tu me consideres un amigo- dijo Scorpius con sinceridad.

Albus ahora si que estaba sorprendido, la primera impresión que tuvo de Scorpius era la de un chico reservado y tímido, pero ahora veía que era directo y claro, definitivamente muy valiente.

-Pues la verdad, no quería prejuzgarte, como nos dijo Eleine en el tren, además eres el único en Hogwarts que puede entender mi situación, se me hace muy raro estar en Slytherin, además lo que paso con nuestros padres paso con ellos, no con nosotros, y creo que el tópico de odio Malfoy/Weasley, Gryffindor/Slytherin no es para nosotros dos- dijo Albus riendo mientras veía reírse a Scorpius.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Scorpius- me alegro de no encontrarme solo en esto- tendiéndole la mano- ¿amigos?

-Amigos- dándole la mano a Scorpius riendo.

-¡Así me gusta!- dijo una potente voz, que hizo asustarse a los chicos.


	9. Parecidos

-HAGRID- grito Albus asustado, el semigigante reía- ¿nos estabas espiando?- pregunto Albus, Hagrid ya no se reía.

-No, claro que no- dijo, pero nadie se lo creyó- te estaba buscando Malfoy-dirigiéndose a Scorpius, que se estaba reponiendo del susto- ten, es tu castigo- dijo con voz dura, entregándole un pergamino.

Lo desplegó y se puso a leerlo, pero a medida que leía su cara se relajaba.

-No esta mal, solo tengo que ordenar los libros de Encantamientos de la biblioteca los sábados por la noche-dijo Scorpius con simplicidad- gracias Señor Hagrid.

Hagrid miraba a Scorpius extrañado, pero Albus le interrumpió.

-Genial, lo mismo que a mi, y no tardaremos nada porque eres un cerebrito al igual que Rose-dijo Albus, pero cuando miro a Scorpius, si no fuera por su pelo rubio liso, sus ojos grises y que era un chico, juraría que quien le devolvía la mirada era su prima Rose, para cambiar de tema añadió-Hagrid estamos fuera del castillo, ¿no nos vas a invitar a un té?- pregunto Albus con una sonrisa, sacando a su padrino de sus pensamientos.

-Si claro vamos a mi cabaña- dijo Hagrid caminando hacia su casa- entrar.

Albus fue el primero en entrar, a pesar de que Hagrid era su padrino, nunca vino a visitarle a la cabaña. Esta se dividía en dos estancias muy desordenadas y sucias, todo lo que había, era de tamaño gigante, pero normal para Hagrid, en un rincón estaba la enorme cama, una pequeña chimenea al otro lado y en el medio de la estancia una mesa donde se podía observar rascones y también quemaduras. En el sillón había un perro negro enorme, este era Fang II, porque el primero murió en la segunda guerra, como le había dicho su padre.

-Sentaros, mientras yo voy preparando el té-dijo Hagrid

Albus se sentó y lo mismo hizo Scorpius.

-Fue una gran sorpresa cuando te seleccionaron para Slytherin pensé que quedarías en Gryffindor como todos-dijo Hagrid mientras ponía agua a hervir.

-Por eso me gusta estar en Slytherin, padrino- dijo Albus un tanto colorado- no me gusta ser uno más.

-Entiendo, pero me gustaría que estuvieras en mi casa, seguro que tus padres están orgullosos de ti- dijo Hagrid, trayendo dos tazas del tamaño de cubos.

-Si- dijo, pero por lo bajo añadió- eso espero.

-Seguro que si Al, no es tan malo-dijo por primera vez Scorpius.

-Y ahora que me paro a pensar eres el único Malfoy en la historia en no ir a Slytherin, ¿no es así?- pregunto mordazmente Hagrid

-Si, si lo soy- dijo Scorpius un poco cabizbajo, Albus miraba con reproche a su padrino, no entendía, porque lo trataba tan mal.

-Pero, lo cierto Señor, es que yo sí elegí estar en Gryffindor, como bien dijo Albus, no quería ser uno más- sentenció valientemente Scorpius. Albus recordó que le dijo lo contrario a su primo, pero no dijo nada esperaría para saber bien lo que paso en su selección.

-Así que elegiste a Gryffindor antes que Slytherin, ya me imaginaba que pasaba algo raro, nunca el sombrero tardara tanto con un alumno- dijo Hagrid con voz fastidiosa.

-No señor, se vuelve a equivocar, lo que el sombrero me dijo es que seria un buen alumno o de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, yo le insistía en que quería ir a Slytherin, pero al final de un tiempo me convenció para que me quedara en una de estas dos casas, ya que mandarme a Slytherin seria un gran error, porque no estaba dentro de mis habilidades la astucia, ni la ansia de poder, por eso elegí Gryffindor, mas que nada para demostrar que no soy uno mas, sino que solo soy Scorpius- dijo el Gryffindor, dejando boquiabiertos a Albus y a Hagrid.

-Vale, pero ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso a mi?- dijo Hagrid después de unos minutos.

-Porque es el Jefe de mi casa, y además…se que mi padre se porto muy mal con usted y quiero enmendarlo por todo lo que paso, mi padre cambio, ahora es muy distinto de aquel que usted conoció- dijo Scorpius profundamente abatido, pero que demostraba cariño en su voz.

Albus, no pudo sentir más que orgullo por Scorpius, sin lugar a dudas era todo un Gryffindor, muy valiente y que no le asustaba la verdad y que quería cambiar en la medida de lo posible las cosas.

-Scorpius, no puedes tomar la responsabilidad de otros sobre tus hombros, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hagrid, pero Albus noto un cambio, la misma voz amable de siempre y además ya lo había llamado por su nombre, Scorpius levanto la cabeza sonriente, también se había percatado de este cambio- ahora beber el té rápido, que ya es tarde y necesitáis dormir.

Después de tomar el té deprisa, despedirse de Hagrid, darle saludos de Rose y ponerse rumbo al castillo.

-Scor, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- pregunto Albus.

-Al, quería que me pusieran en Slytherin para poder estar con Theo, pero supongo que el sombrero vio en mi cabeza mi mayor deseo y este es, que no quiero que se piensen que soy un Malfoy más, pensé que lo entenderías- dijo Scorpius llegando a la escalinata del castillo

-Y lo entiendo, pero pensé que el sombrero toma en cuenta tus decisiones- dijo Albus, en ese momento pensaba que su padre le había dicho una mentira solo para tranquilizarlo.

-Si, si las toma, el sombrero dijo en mi cabeza que me mandaría a Slytherin si es lo que ansiaba, pero también me contó todo aquello y descubrí lo que de verdad deseaba, además yo fui quien dijo Gryffindor antes que el ¿entiendes?- dijo Scorpius.

-Si ahora si-dijo Albus un poco más aliviado- ¿y por que Gryffindor?

-Ya lo dije, para que la diferencia sea más grande- concluyo Scorpius llegando al vestíbulo.

-Entiendo, bueno Scor hasta mañana- se despidió Albus de su amigo, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

-Adiós- contesto Scorpius mientras veía como subía las escaleras.

* * *

Ya enfrente a la pared, que era la entrada a su sala común dijo la contraseña _"Severus Snape"_ y entro, la sala estaba desierta, ya que era tarde, cuando se encamino hacia su dormitorio vio sentada en el sillón mas alejado a Eleine.

-Eleine- llamo Albus provocando que esta se sobresaltase- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo aún?

-La verdad es que nada- y bajaba la mirada.

-Eleine- volvió a llamarla Albus- ¿Qué te pasa?, paso… ¿paso algo malo con tus padres?

-No- dijo Eleine sonriendo- con ellos esta todo perfecto, solo que…

Albus se quedo contemplando a su amiga, se la veía muy preocupada.

-Al… a ti también te ha pasado ¿verdad?- Albus no sabia de que hablaba Eleine

-Eleine, me estas preocupando- dijo Albus, Eleine se giro y sonrió.

-No tienes porque, solo que me preguntaba…si a ti también te comparan con tu padre por tu parecido, y si oyes a la gente hablar, como esperando lo mismo de ti, y tu sabiendo que nunca serás igual de bueno que el-dijo Eleine con voz triste.

Albus se quedo sin palabras, esa sensación la tenía a menudo, odiaba que le dijeran que se parecía tanto a su padre, porque el se consideraba muy distinto, entendía a Scorpius y a Eleine, sin dudas a ella le pasaba lo mismo, todos le hablaban y seguro la comparaban con su madre tanto como Albus lo comparaban con su padre.

-Claro, mi padre hizo grandes proezas y es difícil aguantar con lo que dicen, pero procuro encontrarme a mi mismo, pero Eli, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué piensas en eso?-pregunto preocupado Albus.

-Albus, me prometes que si te lo digo no te reirás de mi- dijo Eleine con súplica.

-Claro Eli-dijo Albus.

-Tengo miedo de subir a mi dormitorio, porque sé que allí esta Lía Borgia y ya ves lo que le hizo a Theo, por la mañana- dijo Eleine con tristeza- y pensaba que si de verdad era como mi madre no tendría miedo de subir y enfrentarme a ella.

-Eli no eras la única que le tiene miedo a esa, claro que te entiendo y nadie te juzgara de mala manera por eso, no eres como tu madre, pero seguro que se siente orgullosa de ti, además si que eres valiente, porque al fin y al cabo, tu a la mañana le plantaste cara- dijo Albus riendo.

-Es verdad- contesto Eleine también riendo- Al, muchísimas gracias, y creo que me voy a dormir, que mañana no quiero quedarme dormida- dijo Eleine recobrando su tono de voz normal.

-Buenas noches Eli- dijo Albus y se fue a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, dejo de escuchar los murmullos que procedían de dentro. Vio a sus dos compañeros despiertos y conversando hasta su llegada. Albus se dirigió a su cama y cogía la ropa para dormir, cuando ya estaba listo abrió las mantas de la cama y se metió, ninguno hizo ningún comentario hasta que Albus considero que por lo menos debía conocer a sus compañeros de habitación.

-Hola, perdón por interrumpiros, pero me llamo Albus Potter-dijo

-Ya sabíamos quien eras, yo me llamo Vincent Goyle, y este es Patric Flint- dijo el chico que parecía un gorila, con el pelo negro y cara como un dogo, el otro chico era igual de corpulento pero más alto y también de pelo negro pero mas claro que el primero.

-Encantado-dijo Albus, se tumbo en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero lo de encantado era una formalidad, ya les reconoció antes, estaban en el grupito de los Borgia y también recordó que Scorpius menciono a uno de ellos en el tren, con esta duda se fue a dormir, mañana le preguntaría a Scorpius, que le querían esos.

* * *

Rose, en la sala común se quedo hasta muy entrada la noche leyendo, era tan tarde que se había dado cuenta… de lo cómodos que son los sillones de Hogwarts… hasta que una mano toco su hombro.

En ese momento, Rose despierta asustada y se le cae el pesado libro al suelo, mientras se levanta de un salto, pero resbala y cae sentada otra vez en el sillón.

-Perdona, lo siento no quería asustarte- dijo una voz conocida, esa voz era de un chico con el que apenas había hablado antes.

-Malfoy, que susto me as dado-dijo mirándole a los pies, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos porque estaba muy colorada- ¿y que haces aquí?- y percatándose del silencio miro a los lados- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto angustiada

-Es tarde, cuando te vi en el sillón me di cuenta de que te habías dormido leyendo esto- recogiendo el libro del suelo y devolviéndoselo- Weasley, no deberías quedarte tan tarde leyendo, normal que a las mañanas te quedes dormida- dijo Scorpius

-¿Qué dices, Malfoy?- pregunto Rose con rabia.

-Pues la verdad- dijo Scorpius con una media sonrisa burlona- hoy por la mañana me he cansado de esperar por ti.

A Rose me empezaba a hervir la sangre, aún por encima que esta mañana le defendió de sus primos y se mostró dispuesta a ayudarle, se estaba burlando de ella.

-Debí hacerle caso a mi padre y no juntarme con personas como tu, eres un niño mimado y consentido-dijo Rose mientras se levantaba, Scorpius se ponía colorado.

-Pues si de verdad crees eso, deberías hacerle caso a el- dejando el libro sobre el sillón- pero de los dos, la más mimada eres ¡tu!, no tienes ni idea de lo que pase- y señalando el libro- yo no tarde ni un mes en leerlo…

-Yo lo acabo de terminar y solo me ha llevado tres semanas-Rose rió

-No me has dejado terminar- dijo Scorpius con una mirada maliciosa- no tarde ni un mes en leerlo… ¡dos veces!

Rose sentía que se estaba poniendo rojas las orejas de la rabia.

-Si, si estuviera todo el tiempo sola al igual que tu Malfoy, yo también lo habría acabado en ese tiempo, pero en cambio yo estoy rodeada por mi numerosa familia al contrario que otros- dijo Rose con malicia, pero en ese momento supo que se había pasado de la raya.

Scorpius le dio la espalda y se encamino a los dormitorios de los chicos sin dirigirle ni una palabra mas a Rose, pero a esta no se le olvida los ojos rojos de Malfoy ante sus palabras, si no fuera por el orgullo que le hacia parecerse tanto a su padre, subiría las escaleras para disculparse, pero en su caso, como en el de su padre, el orgullo pudo más.


	10. Varitas

Rose se despertó, tarde, y vio que no había nadie mas en el dormitorio y como bien supuso ya estarían en el Gran Comedor. Se vistió todo lo rápido posible, pero no sabia o no quería saber que se encontrara abajo. Cuando llego a la Sala Común no encontró a Scorpius por ninguna parte, pero si a Louis.

-Rosie, por fin, se nos ha hecho tarde nos vamos, rápido- dijo Louis con impaciencia, pero Rose se puso colorada recordando lo que le dijo ayer Scorpius- y ¿se puede saber que demonios ha pasado contigo y Scorpius?-pregunto sin rodeos, Rose se puso muy colorada.

-¿A que te refieres, Louis?-pregunto Rose, aunque sabia bien a que se refería.

-No lo se, por eso te lo pregunto. Esta mañana Scorpius estaba esperando en la Sala Común cuando bajamos yo y Lucy, y el, amablemente tengo que decir, nos pidió que si algún de nosotros podía acompañarlo al Gran Comedor, por si acaso de James-prosiguió Louis- le dijimos que teníamos que esperarte, pero el insistía en irse pronto, así que Lucy lo acompaño y yo me quede esperándote, ¿Qué paso, Rosie?

Rose notaba que a medida que hablaba Louis, se ponía mas colorada, también sabia que de todos sus primos los más intuitivos eran precisamente Louis y Lucy.

-Ayer a la noche discutimos-Rose sabia que a esos dos no podía mentirles.

-Bueno, no quiero saber el porque…, pero algo me dice que Scorpius fue el que más mal parado salio de la discusión, y también espero que fuera por un buen motivo- dijo Louis en un tono recriminador.

Rose se paro a pensar un momento, Scorpius solo insinuó que era una dormilona, mimada y que leía mas que ella, ella le dijo que era un consentido y que estaba solo sin nadie, decididamente Rose fue mucho mas allá de unas cuantas insinuaciones burlonas, decididamente no había motivo, porque sus primos le habían llamado dormilona y lo era. Rose decidió que se tragaría el orgullo Ronald Weasley y le pediría perdón.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Louis se fue inmediatamente a sentarse con Lucy y Rose se sentó de lado de esta, enfrente de Albus, Eleine y Scorpius.

-Buenos días primita- la saludo Albus igual que de pequeños.

-Buenos días dormilona- la saludo Eleine, Rose se puso más colorada aun, ¿Por qué todo el mundo la llamaba dormilona?, así, recordó, porque lo era.

-Buenos días, ya veo que hoy no paso nada…raro-dijo Rose aprisa, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius no la había saludado.

-No- dijo Eleine felizmente-Rosie desayuna rápido que no nos da tiempo de llegar a la torre de Astronomía.

Cuando llegaron al aula, se sorprendieron al entrar el cielo reflejaba una noche despejada, llena de estrellas, se sentaron en las mesas, pero miraba al cielo.

-Bienvenidos a Astronomía-dijo la profesora- soy la profesora Sinistra, y también la Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, después de la jubilación de Pomona Sprout - y mirando al cielo- este hechizo nos permite ver los planetas y poder estudiarlos, ahora sacad vuestros telescopios…

Después de dos horas de Astronomía y Pociones, (donde el profesor Slughorn, sumo diez puntos a Gryffindor y diez a Slytherin por las pociones de Rose y Borgia, ignorando la de Scorpius que estaba tan bien como la de ellas) fueron al comedor y de allí a Encantamientos. Pero la clase que más ansiaban tener todos era la de Defensa, cuando Rose se encontró en la puerta, la abrió y con ella entraron Eleine, Albus y Scorpius.

Y lo que vieron les asusto (excepto a Eleine), su profesora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirándoles fijamente, sin cambiar esa expresión temible.

Rose reunió el valor y se puso en la primera fila con Eleine, que estaba tranquila, su primo y Scorpius se sentaron detrás de ellas.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, la puerta del despacho que se encontraba en un nivel superior al de la clase, se abrió y por ella entro otra profesora de Defensa.

-Traicy, te he dicho que no utilices mi imagen- grito a la mujer que estaba en el escritorio.

Este cambio y se convirtió en un gato negro, feísimo, que miraba a la clase tumbada en la mesa, Rose se sorprendió a ver a semejante criatura y el control que tenia la Señora Prince sobre ella.

-Como ya saben desde el primer día de clase, mi nombre es Aldara Prince y soy su profesora de Defensa- dijo con su característica voz fría, decidida y cruel- a lo largo de mi estancia aquí compartiré mis clases con este ser, al que llamo Traicy, y os aconsejo no acercaros a el, porque no podréis luchar contra el y menos destruirlo, Traicy es un Boggart, ¿Quién de esta clase sabe que es un Boggart?-pregunto la profesora.

Rose sabía la respuesta pero estaba muy nerviosa para contestar

-Hable…Malfoy- dijo la profesora, Rose se giro.

-Es un ser cambiante, es considerado una criatura oscura, porque puede ver tu miedo y trasformarse en el, pero se puede terminar con los Boggart con un conjuro-explico Scorpius un tanto entrecortadamente, con valor.

-Bien Malfoy…diez puntos a tu casa, pero debo advertir que Traicy es inmune al hechizo, yo ya me encargue de eso-dijo en un tono mas amenazante, el gato se revolvió en su sitio feliz- es prácticamente indestructible, pero las criaturas las daremos en tercer curso, en primero conoceremos los hechizos defensivos pasivos y aprender a realizarlos, en el momento y en qué circunstancias éticas se deben realizar, ¿esta claro?-pregunto sin alterarse con un tono mas grave.

Toda la clase asintió con la cabeza, porque nadie era capaz de articular ni una palabra.

-Y una cosa más, como debo de imaginarme, seguro que ya han tenido clase con Matt, pero yo les exijo un trato de respecto yo soy profesora o Señora Prince ¿queda claro?- dijo con su tono de voz, pero a este se le añadió un toque amenazador, todos volvimos a asentir con más miedo-Ahora empezaremos con la clase en serio: ¿Quién me puede decir, la diferencias entre un Hechizo, Encantamiento, Transformación, Maleficio y Maldición?-pregunto, ahora Rose levanto la mano, no quería quedar por cobarde- Weasley-ordeno.

-Hechizo: Término genérico para cualquier acción de magia. Encantamiento: No altera esencialmente las propiedades de quien lo sufre, pero aumenta o cambia sus propiedades. Transformación: Mientras que con un encantamiento añades propiedades a algo, con una transformación cambias su naturaleza por completo, alterándose su estructura. Maleficios: tienen una connotación de magia negra, como los embrujos. El maleficio es algo ligeramente peor. Maldición: Se reservan para los peores tipos de magia- dijo Rose de carrerilla

-Bien, diez puntos a su casa- dijo la profesora- Hoy empezaremos con un sencillo pero útil hechizo, el de desarme, Señorita Borgia, ¿pude decir a la clase de que hechizo estoy hablando?

Albus se giro a ver la reacción de Borgia cuando la Señora Prince le pregunto directamente.

-Del _Expelliarmus_, Señora Prince- dijo Borgia, con cierta devoción.

-Exacto, y ahora que lo pienso, no se que hace en mi clase, ya le he visto que domina perfectamente la realización de hechizos, pero no dejo de apreciar que no sabe en que circunstancias utilizarlos- dijo con asco la profesora, Borgia estaba muy colorada- usted mañana me traerá una redacción de… diez pergaminos, bastaran, sobre las implicaciones éticas de la realización de estos hechizos... porque las va a necesitar- concluyo mordazmente.

Albus se quedo maravillado, de la forma en que puso en su lugar a Borgia, en Lía Borgia podía notarse que admiraba profundamente a la profesora pero Albus dudaba que siguiera haciéndolo después de esa clase.

-Malfoy y Weasley, ya que se muestran tan voluntarios salgan al frente y realicen el _Expelliarmus_- dijo la profesora en tono que no admitía réplicas.

Rose se levanto junto a Scorpius, pero parecían muy seguros de combatir el uno con otro, a pesar de que solo era un hechizo, Albus sabia que Rose nunca lo realizo contra nadie y no le gustaría quedar mal delante de toda la clase, como Scorpius, pensó Albus.

-Ahora junten sus espaldas- prosiguió la profesora, Rose se ponía colorada, no había marcha atrás- den tres pasos- lo hicieron- y dense la vuelta, y a la de tres efectuaran sus hechizos, ¿entendido?-los dos asintieron- uno, dos y…tres.

-_EXPELLIARMUS_-gritaron a la vez, pero algo extraño sucedió, de sus varitas salieron unos hilos dorados que las unían y ninguna salía despedida.

Albus se fijo en que en el rostro de su profesora se esbozo una sonrisa confiada (pero cruel), algo que le pareció rarísimo, porque todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Albus vio como su profesora levantaba su varita, pero se fijo que parecía rota, casi blanca y mas ancha y larga de lo normal, era deforme y tenia unos extraños ángulos, al contrario de las varitas de todos los demás que eran lisas, en el momento que apunto a donde estaban Scorpius y Rose, las varitas de estos salieron despedidas y se dirigieron ordenadamente a la mano de la profesora.

* * *

Rose miraba muy confundida a Scorpius y este le devolvía la mirada confundido, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pensó que su varita estaba rota, pero para el resto de las clases le había funcionado perfectamente.

-Que curioso- dijo la profesora- ¿de que están hechas sus varitas?

-De polvo de garra de…- dijeron Scorpius y Rose a la vez pero pararon mirándose sorprendidos

-De…-dijo la profesora con impaciencia.

-De esfinge y madera de abedul, Señora- concluyo Scorpius, y Rose asentía mas colorada.

-Siéntense- dijo la profesora y lo hicieron- lo que acaban de presenciar es el Priori incantatem, un tipo de magia muy particular, este hechizo solo se pueden realizar entre varitas hermanas, es decir, que el núcleo de ambas varitas sea el mismo y provenga de la misma criatura al igual que la madera, no obstante, es muy poco probable que esto suceda, muy curioso que en esta misma aula se halle este ejemplo- dijo la profesora.

Rose alzo la mano una vez sentada en su sitio.

-Disculpe… Señora-la mujer la miro- entonces, mi varita no es… ¿útil?

-No, ni mucho menos, solo que para estas varitas- dijo levantando la mano donde tenía las varitas- tanto Malfoy como tú, Weasley, son sus dueños, podrás utilizar tanto tu varita como la de tu compañero, lo que en mi opinión es una ventaja, no todos podemos cambiarla- dijo enseñando su particular varita- Weasley coja su varita.

Rose miro atentamente, tanto su varita como la de Scorpius eran completamente iguales, Rose no sabia cual era la suya.

-Coja una, ya le dije que ambas, obedecerán sus designios- dijo la profesora con impaciencia- Rose cogió una y la otra se la paso a Scorpius.

Rose se puso muy colorada, no quería pensar que tenia ese extraño vinculo con Scorpius, además dijera lo que dijera la profesora no se sentía cómoda con la varita que tenia, nunca oyó hablar de los casos de las varitas iguales, pensó que en la carta que le enviara a su madre esta noche le preguntaría, o intentaría conocer más consultando en la biblioteca.

-Ya que Malfoy y Weasley les resultara imposible enfrentarse en un duelo, ¿alguien se ofrece voluntario?

Nadie levanto la mano, parecían asustados, hasta que Eleine lo hizo.

-Señora, quiero intentarlo yo- dijo Eleine, sin miedo.

-Bien, ¿alguien más?- pregunto.

Albus con miedo a que Borgia levantara la mano lo hizo él antes.

-Yo-dijo Albus, miraba a Eleine y le sonreía- Señora Prince- concluyo.

-Salgan al frente de la clase- dijo la profesora- junten sus espaldas y den tres pasos, gírense, prepárense a la de tres- se miraron sonriendo- uno, dos y…tres.

-_Expelliarmus_- dijo Albus, antes que Eleine, la varita de esta, salio despedía por el aire y Eleine salió impulsada hacia atrás.

-ELI- grito Albus corriendo a donde se hallaba Eleine en el suelo- lo siento, no quería…

-Potter, vuelva a su sitio- dijo la profesora con su característica voz- en la clase realice un hechizo amortiguador, por lo tanto cualquier que se caiga, no sufrirá daños, no me puedo permitir que a los alumnos salgan dañados de mis clases.

Albus de todas maneras le tendió una mano a Eleine, y esta le sonreía encantada, su profesora estaba en lo cierto no le pasaba nada malo.

-Vuelvan a sus sitios, y diez puntos a Slytherin, Potter- sonó la campana- hasta la próxima clase, recojan sus cosas y váyanse.

Ya fuera del aula, rumbo al Gran Comedor, Eleine caminaba delante de ellos contentísima.

-Eli, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño- dijo Albus con tristeza.

-Al, no te preocupes- dijo Eleine mientras se sentaba en la mesa en frente de Albus y Scorpius, de lado de Rose- además ya oíste a mi madre, el suelo y conociéndola, no el único y toda la clase tiene el hechizo amortiguador, seguro que si me lanzo del balcón del despacho de cabeza al suelo no sufriré ni un rasguño-dijo Eleine sonriente- y enhorabuena Al, ya as descubierto lo que se te da bien a ti, ¡Defensa!-dijo Eleine sonriendo, él se puso colorado.

-Si es verdad, espero seguir así, las clases de tu madre, Eli son las mejores que he tenido, sin menospreciar a los demás- dijo Albus contento.

-Lo se, mi madre es muy buena profesora, seguro que mi padre se vuelve loco cuando se lo diga- dijo Eleine riendo, ante la cara que pondrá su padre.

Pero Albus no dejo de notar, que no todos estaban tan contentos como él y Eleine.

-Rosie, Scor, ¿paso algo malo?-pregunto Albus, y no dejo de observar que tanto uno como el otro, no habían probado bocado y sus miradas no se cruzaban a pesar de estar en frente uno del otro.


	11. Colorados

-No, no me pasa nada Al, solo que no tengo hambre- dijo Rose levantándose- me voy a la biblioteca y tengo que escribir a mis padres, que aún no lo he hecho- dijo con una sonrisa que no engañaba a su primo, algo le pasaba- hasta mañana-dijo esto y se marcho.

-Scor, ¿tú sabes algo?- pregunto Eleine.

-Claro que no- y se volvió.

Albus y Eleine se miraron, pasaba algo y Albus quería averiguar el qué. En ese momento Albus recordó algo…

-Oye, Scor-se volvió- ¿qué te querían Goyle y Flint, en el tren?

-Ah, ya veo que has conocido a tus compañeros de cuarto- dijo Scorpius, Albus asintió- nada, querían que formara parte de la pandilla de Borgia, cosa que no he hecho y no lo haría, además, no se si has notado que soy de Gryffindor, no me sorprendería que lo intentasen contigo- concluyo Scorpius, más relajado.

-Pues que lo hagan, no van a conseguir nada, pero no creo ni que lo intenten- dijo Albus convencido.

Eleine y Scorpius lo miraron orgullosos cosa que le hizo enrojecerse. Después de cenar quedaron en el patio de la escuela aprovechando uno de los pocos días de buen tiempo que tendrán. Albus se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar a Rose, pasar ese rato con ella y los demás, (y excusa para hablar). Albus entro a la biblioteca, un lugar sinuoso, lleno de estanterías con pesados y viejos libros (recordó su castigo del sábado), el lugar tenia un olor a humedad y tenia desperdigadas muchas mesas, en una de ellas estaba Rose.

-Rosie- dijo Albus, esta levanto la mirada asustada- ¿vienes conmigo, Scor y Eli a dar una vuelta?

-No, lo siento aun no acabe de buscar….- dijo Rose.

-Dímelo- ordeno Albus cortándola.

-Al, no se de que me hablas- dijo Rose nerviosa

-Rose Hermione Weasley, ¿me harás insistir?- dijo Albus con un tono que no admitía excusas.

-Esta bien- dijo Rose, fastidiada- ayer discutí con Malfoy y sin querer me pase, diciéndole que estaba solo, que en otras palabras, su padre se paso casi toda la vida en la cárcel- dijo Rose rápido ante la mirada de Albus.

-¡Rose!- dijo Albus fastidiado- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hizo para que le dijeras eso?- Albus no sabia de que parte estar, pero conociendo a su prima…

-Me llamo dormilona- poniéndose muy roja- lo siento Al

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Albus muy sorprendido- no puedo creerlo, Rose, se supone que tu eres la inteligente, como se te ocurre recurrir a algo como eso por que solo te gasto una broma, porque estoy más que seguro de que era broma ¡Rose!- esta se ponía cada vez más colorada- además Eli a la mañana te llamo lo mismo y a ella no le has dicho nada de sus padres, ¿Por qué?, ¿te vas a unir al club de James y Fred?

-Lo siento- dijo Rose a punto de llorar.

Albus vio a su prima así y no pudo seguir regañándola, a pesar de que seguía muy enfadado, había notado que en Scorpius cualquier cosa que tenga algo que ver con su padre le afectaba muchísimo.

-Rosie, vamos le tienes que pedir perdón, porque lo sientes ¿no?- pregunto Albus ceñudo

-Claro, solo se me escapo, lo siento, sabes como me pongo cuando me molesta algo-dijo Rose.

Salieron de la biblioteca, (después de que la bibliotecaria les regañara por gritar), se dirigieron al patio, donde estaba Eleine y Scorpius, estos pararon de hablar cuando llegaron, Scorpius fijo su mirada en el suelo y Eleine miraba a Albus con una media sonrisa, no le quedaron dudas de que también hablaron de lo mismo que ellos.

-Albus, ya se ha hecho tarde-y era verdad- ¿nos vamos?-dijo Eleine con una clara indirecta.

-Si, adiós primita, Scor hasta mañana- se despidió Albus

-Adios, Scor- y le beso en una mejilla- Buenas noches Rosie- dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Albus se quedo sorprendido de la efusividad de Eleine y se fueron antes de que Scorpius o Rose, pudieran decir algo.

-Eli, ¿tu crees que esos se puedan llevar bien?- pregunto Albus

-Yo creo que si, con el tiempo-dijo Eleine- "_Severus Snape" _- y entraron en la sala común- Buenas noches, Al- pero a este ni le abrazo, ni le beso.

-Buenas noches- dijo Albus mientras la veía subir rumbo a su dormitorio.

* * *

Rose, se quedo mirando por donde desaparecieron su primo y su amiga, no podía creer que le habían hecho una encerrona sin planearlo, pero de todas maneras se armo de valor.

-Malfoy…-empezó a decir Rose

-Es verdad- dijo Scorpius, dejando a Rose boquiabierta- es tarde- dicho esto, se puso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, estaba mas que claro que no quería hablar con Rose.

-Espera- le grito Rose, corriendo detrás de el, era muy rápido.

-Weasley, se que no te caigo bien, y no es mi intención- dijo Scorpius volviéndose- estaba preparado para reacciones como la tuya o la de los demás, estoy acostumbrado- gruño poniéndose de nuevo rumbo a la torre. Rose se arto, corrió y se situó delante de el, parándolo.

-No me dejas ni hablar- aclarándose la garganta- lo siento, ¿vale? me pase, no se encajar las bromas ni nada- dijo muy acalorada, mirando al suelo, odiaba ponerse toda roja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Scorpius extrañado

Rose, no sabia como encajar lo que le dijo, así que le miro confundida y Scorpius le devolvía la mirada confundido

-Te pedí perdón- le dijo Rose, temiendo no expresarse bien.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Scorpius.

-¿Cómo?- a Rose estaba ya muy fastidiada- para pedir perdón no necesito una excusa sino un motivo…- pero paro al ver que Scorpius ya no se aguantaba la risa.

-ERES…ERES…-grito Rose-…!Aggg¡

Rose como un huracán se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras oía como Scorpius la llamaba.

-¡Weasley!, WEASLEY- grito medio desesperado Scorpius- ¡ROSE!

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, no por su apellido, esta anomalía la hizo girarse, pero seguía enfadada.

-Siento haberme reído- dijo Scorpius, Rose se sorprendió muchísimo- y acepto tus disculpas- añadió riendo.

-¿Y que encuentras gracioso?- pregunto Rose con rabia

- La verdad, y no te enfades, más-añadió riendo- te pones muy colorada por cualquier cosa- dijo riéndose.

Rose, pensó que si antes estaba colorada, ahora no se podía describir su color de mejillas, sentía toda su sangre en la cara.

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia- dijo, intentando sonar enfadada, pero se estaba riendo.

-Lo siento, te prometo no volverme a reír, ¿vale?- pregunto Scorpius, conteniéndose.

-Vale- dijo Rose, se sentía menos colorada.

Rose comprobó, que Scorpius era un chico bastante burlón, sin lugar a dudas ese chico sabia engañar a la perfección en las primeras impresiones, ahora si que veía al chico que Eleine le había descrito hace dos días en el tren. Y no pudo evitar reconocer que si no fuera un Malfoy seria un buen amigo de sus primos Fred y James.

-Ah, y esto se te cayó hace un momento- le digo después de unos minutos Scorpius y tendiéndole un pergamino a Rose.

-Se me olvido- se lamento Rose, recobrando su color normal, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

-Muchachos, quieren o no entrar a su Sala Común- dijo enfadada la Señora Gorda

-Perdón, "_Finite Incantatem_"- dijo Scorpius, mientras entraban y veían que había poca gente en la Sala Común y no vio a ninguno de sus primos- ¿que se te olvido?-preguntó Scorpius

-Me olvide de pedirle prestada la lechuza a mi primo Albus- le dijo Rose.

-¿Esa es la carta que quieres enviarle a tu familia?- pregunto Scorpius.

-Si- dijo Rose muy apenada

-Ya veo, espera aquí un momento- dicho esto Scorpius subió a su dormitorio.

Rose, no sabia que hacer, ya era tarde y sabia que no podía estar en lo pasillos por que a esa hora ya estaba prohibido, con lo cual no podía ir a la lechucería, pero en ese instante Scorpius bajó y Rose se sorprendió y se puso colorada.

-Toma, puedes utilizar a Aurum- le dijo Scorpius tendiéndole a Rose la lechuza más bonita que vio en su vida, era un poco mas grande que la de Eleine y Albus, tenia los ojos negrísimos para tratarse de una lechuza y su plumaje parecía oro, sin lugar a dudas, el nombre le venía que ni pintado.

-Mal…Scorpius, gracias- dijo Rose colorada- tu lechuza es preciosa, no sabía que tenias una- le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta a la lechuza y se acercaban a la ventana

-Ni yo tampoco lo sabía-dijo riendo, mientras veían a la hermosa ave alejarse- pero hoy me levante y la vi, transportaba una carta de mi familia diciéndome que era mi regalo por acabar en Gryffindor, por ser media dorada, que estaban orgullosos y que…- no dijo nada más, Rose noto que las mejillas de el también estaban un poco rojas- y bueno, ¿a ti no te gustan las lechuzas?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si, claro que me gustan solo que… bueno con el dinero que me dieron mis padres para comprarme una, preferí comprarme unos libros- dijo Rose colorada, era la primera vez que hablaba con Scorpius distendidamente, era más o menos igual que hablar con Eleine o Albus.

- Ya veo-dijo, al cabo de un rato- Rose, en la biblioteca buscabas algo relacionado con nuestras varitas ¿verdad?-pregunto directamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto muy sorprendida Rose.

-Es lo que yo iba a hacer, pero te me has adelantado- dijo Scorpius un tanto sonrojado.

-Si y no encontré nada nuevo, lo mismo que nos dijo la Señora Prince- dijo Rose- además en esa carta le pregunto algo a mi madre, pero supongo que me contestara lo mismo.

-Si, la verdad cuando el fabricante de varitas me dijo que una de mis compañeras tendría la misma varita, no pensé que serias tú, además él me dijo que solo presencio esta anomalía en otra ocasión…-dijo Scorpius muy preocupado.

-¿Si?, ¿sabes quien eran los otros?-pregunto Rose entre contenta y preocupada.

-El Innombrable y tu tío…Harry Potter- dijo Scorpius, mirando la cara de susto de Rose. Ahora ella se había quedado muy pálida.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba-dijo Rose

-Rose…-dijo Scorpius.

-No te preocupes- dijo Rose, pero seguía pálida- es un mal precedente, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, no te hice ninguna cicatriz, ni tu a mi-dijo Rose son una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, pero da miedo-dijo Scorpius- pero como dijo la profesora me lo tomare como una ventaja- Scorpius la miraba con una media sonrisa- tu no puedes atacarme- añadió riendo.

-Ni tu a mi- rió también Rose.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, seria mejor que Pott…digo James o Fred tuvieran mi misma varita, me sentiría más seguro- declaro Scorpius, Rose se reía, Scorpius le caía muy bien, ahora.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla a dormir- Rose mirando a la Sala Común nadie les prestaba atención, solo había cinco personas más y eran mayores.

-Si, yo también, mañana te espero-dijo Scorpius mientras subía a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Lo siento Malfoy- Scorpius se giro preocupado- mañana seré yo la que me levante primero- dijo Rose burlonamente, mientras subía las escaleras a su dormitorio, con la imagen del Scorpius sonriente, sin lugar a dudas se quedaba con este y no con el que le describieron toda su vida, y le daba igual esa macabra coincidencia de varitas.


	12. Malas, muy malas noticias

Los días pasaron, (Scorpius seguía siendo el más madrugador), y los cuatro cada vez se hacían mejores amigos, Albus y Eleine recibieron muy bien, el nuevo comportamiento entre Scorpius y Rose.

Además Rose, recibió la respuesta de su madre, en ella le decía que no se preocupara, que las varitas iguales puede llegar a ser ventajoso, y que a lo largo de la historia se han documentado casos de estos y sin mayores consecuencias (solo el de su tío Harry), pero lo que no le dijo Rose fue la identidad de la otra persona que compartía las varitas y como posdata añadió que la lechuza, era la más bonita que vio nunca.

Ya habían pasado su primera semana, el viernes se juntaron todos los Weasleys con sus amigos en la cabaña de Hagrid, para tomar el té, pero como eran demasiados Victorie tuvo que realizar un encantamiento de aumento, (que preparaba para sus EXTASIS) en la cabaña. James y Fred intentaron echarle encima un cubo de agua helada a Scorpius, pero Theodore les descubrió y realizo un hechizo por el cual James y Fred colgaban de del techo por sus tobillos, todos reímos, pero el que más, Hagrid. Y llego su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts (para disgusto de Scorpius y Albus con su castigo).

Pero la clase que más ansiaba tener Rose, es la de Vuelo, que tendría lugar el segundo viernes de curso, a las dos últimas horas de clase, perdían dos horas de Defensa, para alegría de la mayoría (ya que se volvieron clases muy teóricas) y pena para Albus.

Cuando sonó el timbre, salieron de la clase de Defensa (los viernes tenían cuatro horas).

-¿Alguien sabe quien será el profesor de Vuelo?- pregunto Scorpius llegando a los jardines.

-No lo se, Lucy me dijo que la Señora Hooch, se jubilo el año anterior, así que eso es un misterio- contesto Albus.

-Pues a mi me da igual- dijo exultante Rose- ¡estoy deseando volar!

-Rose, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto Eleine con mala cara.

-Eli, ¿no te gusta volar?-pregunto Rose muy sorprendida.

-La verdad, no, lo odio- dijo Eleine.

-No es de extrañar- Lía Borgia estaba detrás de ellos, acompañada de Patric Flint y Vicent y Alexia Goyle (igual que su hermano, según Albus y Scorpius la chica más fea del mundo)- tu eres la única incapaz de desarmar a alguien, no me extraña que tus padres se avergüencen de ti, eres una inútil.

-Cállate- gritaron a la vez Rose y Scorpius

-Eli, no creas ni por un instante lo que dice esa víbora- dijo Albus mirando con odio a Borgia.

-Sabes que es la verdad Potter, sino ¿por que crees que las clases de Defensa se volvieron un suplicio?- pregunto Borgia con maldad.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Rose, sacando su varita, pero Borgia ya la apuntaba con la suya.

-Guardad eso- ordenó Matt, que llegaba cargado con una escoba- vosotros cuatro, ir al patio- dijo señalando a Borgia y a su pandilla, después de que se fueron- no quiero saber el motivo del encuentro, pero os prohíbo terminantemente, a todos- parecía entre enfadado y preocupado- acercaros a Lía, ya habéis visto las cosas que puede llegar a hacer, no quiero que os pase nada malo, ¿vale?- pregunto Matt con cara seria y dudosa, rara en el.

-Papa, fue por mi culpa, me defendían…otra vez- dijo Eleine con semblante triste.

-Eli- dijo Matt suspirando- no quiero saber que paso, pero si necesitas ayuda en algo, tu madre y yo estaremos siempre- y cambiando de tono- chicos, os voy a dar una alegría- ese ya era su tono de voz normal- me han nombrado además, profesor de Vuelo y árbitro en los partidos de quidditch.

-Genial- dijo Rose emocionada.

-Gracias- le dijo Matt, sonriéndole- tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas, bajar y nada de problemas ¿entendido?- pregunto con un guiño, volvía a ser el de siempre- y animaos.

-Eli, no creerás ni una palabra de Borgia ¿no?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Y no, no eres ninguna inútil, eres una de las mejores en Encantamientos- añadió Rose.

-Gracias Rose, pero es verdad soy nefasta en Defensa nunca logre desarmar a nadie- dijo Eleine con pesadumbre- ni logre vencer en los combates de dobles, si no fuera por mi culpa, Al habría ganado, porque me desarmaron y perdimos- dijo Eleine.

-Eli, competíamos contra Lía, es imposible vencerla- dijo Albus para tratar de animarla.

-Y Rose y yo ganamos en eses combates por que nos toco con los torpes de los Goyle- dijo Scorpius haciendo reír a todos.

En el patio ya estaban esperando a que llegara Matt, cuando lo hizo, llego portando por los aires cerca de cuarenta escobas viejas.

-Buenos días, además de ser vuestro profesor de Transformaciones seré además el de Vuelo, ahora ordenadamente pasen por aquí a coger cada uno su escoba- pidió- y lo de siempre, ¡MATT!- dicho esto se acercaron a coger cada uno su escoba riendo, por el tono de la aclaración- Bien ya que cada uno tiene su escoba, los de esta fila-dijo señalando al lado donde se encontraban ellos-pónganse en el lado derecho extiendan la mano sobre ella y griten, arriba-prosiguió

-Arriba- dijo Albus, pero su escoba vibraba.

-Arriba-dijo Eleine, nada paso.

-Arriba-dijo Scorpius, esta se elevo muy lentamente hasta su mano.

-¡Arriba!-dijo con tanta efusividad Rose, que su escoba al elevarse golpeo su mano con fuerza, pero logro sujetarla.

-Muy bien- dijo Matt- para variar-dijo riendo- veinte puntos a Gryffindor, por Rose y Scorpius-bajando la voz- Rose, ¿te has hecho daño?-pregunto Matt preocupado.

-No profe…Matt- dijo Rose, aun mas colorada que antes, por el rabillo del ojo veía a Albus y Eleine dirigirle una tímida sonrisa, mientras que Scorpius se metía el puño en la boca para no hacerlo.

-Y ahora la otra fila-dijo Matt- las mismas instrucciones, ¡vamos!

Rose se quedo atenta a Borgia que se situaba enfrente de ella.

-Arriba-dijo y la escoba se elevo firmemente hasta su mano de una forma elegante.

-Bien, diez puntos a Slytherin por Lía- dijo Matt- y ahora volver a intentarlo todos los demás, hasta que lo consigáis.

Albus logro atraer la escoba a su tercer intento, al contrario que Eleine cuya escoba permanecía en el suelo. Después de diez minutos la única escoba que permanecía en el suelo era la de Eleine, Albus dirigía miradas odiosas a Borgia y a sus amiguitos que se reían de su amiga.

-Eli, no te desanimes-dijo Matt- después de clase nos quedaremos y practicaremos, por el momento ven aquí- y Eleine se fue caminando junto su padre, Scorpius, Rose y Albus intercambiaban miradas asesinas, con las miradas de jubilo con la pandilla de Borgia- ahora los demás os montareis en vuestras escobas y os elevareis uno o dos metros y descenderéis inclinándoos ligeramente, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Matt, todos asintieron.

Rose se monto en su escoba era lo que estaba deseando, se elevo la altura que pidió Matt y despendió sintiéndose tremendamente libre. Observo la cara de Scorpius, a el le debía de gustar tanto volar como a ella, en cambio a su primo sabia que no le gustaba mucho, se veía nervioso, recordó que en la Madriguera, Albus nunca jugaba a los partidos de quidditch.

-¡Lía baja ahora mismo!- ordeno Matt preocupado.

Rose observo a Lía, y se quedo muy impresionada, volaba de una forma que ella nunca lograría, daba piruetas y ascendía velozmente y descendía a la misma velocidad, esa forma de volar, Rose solo la vio en los mejores jugadores de quidditch. Cuando aterrizo en medio de los gritos de júbilo de sus amigos y gritos de asombro de los demás, se encamino a donde estaba su profesor.

-Lía, no me gusta, pero no me queda mas remedio que restarle diez puntos a Slytherin por desobedecer mis indicaciones-dijo Matt pensativamente- pero por otra parte para ser tan joven tienes muy buena técnica, hablare de esto en el claustro de profesores-termino con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Matt-dijo Lía, Rose se fijo que cuando dijo esto, lo dijo mirando burlonamente a Eleine.

-Bueno alumnos, esto a sido todo por hoy, si son tan amables de acercar sus escobas yo ya me ocupo de todo-dijo Matt amablemente.

Después de la clase de vuelo, fueron a cenar, (Eleine quedo el sábado para practicar con su padre), pero cuando llegaron al comedor vieron a sus primos y el resto de sus amigos que hablaban muy acaloradamente y algunos tenían cara de asustados y señalaban a una hoja de periódico sobre la mesa.

-Scorpius- dijo Theo en cuanto vio a su primo y recogió deprisa la hoja sobre la mesa, los demás se quedaron mirándoles.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Scorpius asustado.

-Tomad, leer- dijo Theo tendiéndoles un periódico, mientras se sentaban a la mesa- me lo acaba de enviar mi madre.

Rose vio que en la fotografía de la portada se podía ver a dos hombres robustos, uno más delgado que el otro, pero tenían el rostro demacrado y poseía una expresión malvada.

**LOS HERMANOS LESTRANGE SE FUGAN DE AZKABAN**

_El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, anuncio ayer a la noche de la huida de estos magos, Rodolphus y Rabastan Leastrange, encarcelados por crímenes como miembros de mortífagos y por llevar a cabo multitud de torturas y delitos contra de los nacidos muggles. La primera vez que fueron encarcelados, fue por el motivo de la tortura de los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom, junto a la esposa de Rodolphus, Bellatrix (muerta en la última batalla) y Bartemius Crouch Jr (castigado con el beso del dementor) actualmente cumplían pena de prisión por apoyo al Innombrable en la segunda guerra._

_"Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de la prisión, con el nuevo sistema" declaro el Ministro visiblemente afectado, recordamos que el nuevo sistema es la guardia constante de magos y brujas cualificados._

_"No queremos poner la alarma de estado, pero rogamos a la comunidad que si ven a alguno de estos individuos no se acerquen a ellos, también ya hemos puesto al corriente a la comunidad muggle, no queremos lamentar victimas en este nuevo mundo que hemos creado"_

_A la pregunta de cómo se han fugado el Ministro responde: "creemos que asaltaron a un funcionario en el cambio de la guarda, y decimos creemos, por que aun no recobro la memoria, sin más daño que este" declaro el Ministro, el funcionario en cuestión es Malcolm Baddock, que en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo de heridas y enfermedades mágicas._

_"Hemos puesto a los mejores aurores del ministerio a la captura de estos ex mortífagos, confió plenamente en la preparación de estos hombres, y estoy convencido que darán pronto con ellos sin lamentar heridos" concluyo el Ministro, recordamos que el director de esta búsqueda y Jefe del Departamento de Aurores es nada menos que Harry Potter, que no hizo declaraciones a la prensa y tampoco lo hizo Ronald Weasley, Subdirector del Departamento de Aurores._

_A la pregunta de padres asustados sobre un posible ataque en Hogwarts, el Ministro dice, "No hay que preocuparse, no encontramos motivos por los cuales los Lestrange quieran atacar el colegio, pero dudo que lo hagan, en la actualidad Hogwarts vuelve a ser el lugar más seguro del mundo, después del fallecimiento de Albus Dumbledore, porque en Hogwarts contamos nada menos con la presencia de Aldara Prince, la mejor auror del mundo" concluye el Ministro de forma orgullosa y respetuosa, pero no sabemos si esto calma el miedo de los padres, ya que la fama de esta incansable y letal auror traspaso las fronteras, no solo por los arrestos sino también por la forma y medios en que realizo dichos arrestos._

_El Ministro Shacklebolt muestra mucha confianza, y promete reforzar las medidas en Azkaban para que sucesos como este no se vuelvan a repetir con los presos de alta seguridad, que guardan en la prisión._

Los chicos quedaron petrificados, crecieron toda su vida oyendo hablar de Bellatrix Lestrange, y a pesar de que ella murió sabían que su marido y el hermano de este, eran de los más fieles mortífagos que tuvo el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, aun después de su caída.

-No puede ser-dijo Scorpius muy abatido.

-Pues eso Scor…no es lo único…-dijo Theo con mucho cuidado, entregándole una hoja de periódico sobre la que estaban discutiendo al llegar. En ella se leía:

**DRACO MALFOY, ¿CÓMPLICE?**

_Draco Malfoy ha comparecido hoy ante el consejo de magos del Wizengamot, por causa de la huida de Azkaban realizada ayer por los hermanos Lestrange._

_El motivo de la comparecencia, es la presunta participación del Señor Malfoy en esta huida, cosa que el niega reiteradas veces. No podemos olvidar que el Señor Draco Malfoy es el único mortífago que se encuentra fuera de prisión en estos momentos, y muchas personalidades en la comunidad mágica, le señalan como cómplice y denuncia directamente que esta en contacto con estos criminales, cosa que desmintió, con la ayuda de su fiscal, Daphne Nott, su cuñada._

_En un registro en la mansión que poseen los Malfoy en Wiltshire, no se descubrieron pruebas que relacionen a los Malfoy con los Lestrange._

_Sin embargo, el consejo de magos del Wizengamot, le ha advertido que si oculta información que pueda resultar útil a la investigación o presta su ayuda a los criminales, cumplirá cadena perpetua en Azkaban por obstrucción a la justicia._

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-grito Scorpius- mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esos, ¿por qué le acusan de todo?-dijo Scorpius con lágrimas en los ojos, dicho esto y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Scorpius se marcho.


	13. Problemas por Halloween

Esa misma noche, Scorpius escribió a su familia, y con el permiso de sus padres paso todo el fin de semana en su casa, junto con su primo Theodore.

La noticia de la fuga conmocionó a todos los alumnos y profesores, nunca se había fugado nadie de la cárcel desde que la última vez del alzamiento del Innombrable, pero lo que también se hacia patente, para disgusto de los chicos, es que todos los alumnos recibían bien la noticia de que Draco Malfoy estaba bajo arresto domiciliario, según la prensa "por medidas de seguridad".

Al lunes siguiente, Albus se encontró con su amigo, en el comedor, que no lo veía desde la noticia. En el rostro de su amigo se dejaba ver perfectamente que el fin de semana para el y su familia había sido muy difícil.

-Hola Scor, ¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto Albus con cuidado.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo con voz lúgubre, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que Scorpius no quería hablar del tema.

-Scor, te he echado de menos- dijo Eleine sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Eli- dijo Scorpius un poco más alegre.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos desayunar rápido, sino no llegamos a clase- dijo Rose.

* * *

El mes de septiembre paso y llego el de octubre con un tiempo muy tormentoso, nada se sabia sobre los hermanos Lestrange, pero lo que a los alumnos les preocupaba, era el quidditch, el primer partido de la temporada enfrentaba a Slytherin y a Gryffindor, y las pruebas para ingresar en el equipo se realizaban el primer fin de semana de octubre.

Rose, estaba deseando poder presentarse a las pruebas, pero los alumnos de primer año tenían prohibido jugar al quidditch, pero si sabia que sus primos Fred y James si querían presentarse a las pruebas para golpeadores, ya que los que tenían en el equipo se marcharon el año anterior. La mayor parte del equipo era familia suya y amigos, lo que atraía las quejas al principio, pero después de verles jugar esas quejas se disipaban, por que el año pasado ganaron la copa de quidditch.

El día en que tenían lugar las pruebas, Albus, Rose, Scorpius y Eleine, quedaron en ir y animar a sus amigos, (Scorpius dijo que apoyara a Gryffindor, pero nada de animar a James y Fred), cosa que provoco que todos nos reíamos mientras nos acomodábamos en las gradas.

-Genial, este año mí hermana vuelve a ser la capitana del equipo- dijo Louis con alegría.

-Louis, ¿por que no te presentas a las pruebas?-pregunto Albus- se te da muy bien volar.

-Gracias, Al-contesto su primo- pero no quiero porque absorben mucho de tu tiempo, además mi hermana está en el equipo y es buenísima y yo no lo soy tanto- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Callar que ya empieza- dijo Lucy con emoción.

La primera prueba fue para cazadores, tenían que volar esquivando las bludgers, con el quaffle sin dejarlo caer, las únicas que lo lograron son las cazadoras que ya tenían en el equipo, su prima Victorie, que además era la capitana, Roxy, que se unió al equipo el año pasado y Nelly Kinn una chica de quinto curso.

La siguiente prueba fue la de guardián, y sin discusión Jay Wood se reafirmaba en su puesto, porque se mostró intratable, no dejo entrar ni una sola quaffle por el aro.

Luego las pruebas que más ansiaban ver, la de su hermano y la de Fred. La suya consistía en desplazarse rápido de un lado a otro del campo y golpear a las bludgers lo mas lejos posible, la primera pareja lo hizo fatal, la segunda uno de sus miembros cayo al suelo golpeado por las bludgers que le mandaban su compañero. Cuando esto paso, Victorie paro las pruebas y pidió a Jaeson y a Roxanne llevarlo a la enfermería, para que los demás pudieran hacer sus pruebas y al otro chico lo echo del campo a gritos, sin dudas Albus vio que el puesto de capitán era muy estresante.

-James, espero que tengas buena puntería-decía Fred, pero por la cara que vio en su primo, no era del todo en broma.

-Tranquilo, ya veras como conseguimos los puestos de golpeadores, no podemos hacerlo peor ¿no?- dijo James, sin saber con confianza o sin ella.

-Vosotros dos-dijo señalando a James y Fred- al campo-grito Vic, con una cara de enfado que acentuaba sus pequeños rasgos veelas.

-Buena suerte chicos-le deseo Alexandra.

-Animo-dijo Molly, Albus sabia que la relación de estos se vio un poco deteriorada con los últimos acontecimientos, pero el que este allí para darle ánimos a sus primos, los animaba muchísimo.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono y bajaron al campo.

A la orden de Victorie, montaron en sus escobas y lo hicieron (no había palabras para describirlo) fenomenal. Cuando la prueba acabo vieron la cara de Victorie, estaba alegre, estaba mas que decidido sus primos entraban en el equipo, como bien supuso Rose, al final.

La última prueba, la de buscador, no se realizo, porque no había aspirantes a ese puesto, así que se quedo el buscador del año pasado, el prefecto Leo Leark, que por lo que pudo Rose comprobar en la cara de su prima, no estaba muy convencida con el.

-Muy bien, los nuevos golpeadores de Gryffindor son James Sirius Potter y Fred George Weasley- dijo Victorie muy contenta- ahora todos al colegio que tenemos que dejar el campo a los Slytherins.

-Genial, voy a buscar a Longbottom para decírselo- dicho esto James, corría dirección al castillo para encontrarse con Alice.

-Pobre-dijo Alex, con una falsa pena- cuando aprenderá que no tiene nada que hacer con Longbottom- dijo mientras todos nos reíamos

-Si, vamos a buscarle- dijo Fred, con la mano posada en el pecho fingiendo un gesto lastimero- alguien tendrá que recoger los pedazos.

Dicho esto se fueron seguidos por todos lo de demás que se reían a más no poder.

-Al, tengo que reconocer que tu hermano y tu primo son muy graciosos, siempre y cuando no intenten exterminarme- dijo Scorpius provocando las carcajadas de este, en las últimas semanas, volvía a ser el Scorpius de siempre, pero no menciono en ningún momento el fin de semana en su casa o el caso de la huída de los Lestrange.

* * *

En los días siguientes el ambiente se animaba cada vez mas, y no solo porque se aproxima la temporada de quidditch, si no también por el baile de Halloween, que se celebraba después del banquete, y es una de las tradiciones que inició McGonagall con la intención de que los alumnos se conocieran mejor entre las distintas casas, aunque nadie sabe si realmente esto ocurre, además solo pueden asistir los alumnos de quinto año en adelante.

-Valla, tengo ganas de llegar a quinto-dijo Eleine con voz soñadora mientras veía a un montón de chicos mirando a un grupo de chicas.

-Pues a mi me parece muy estúpido-sentenció Rose llevándose un poco de puré a la boca.

-Pero que poco romántica eres Rosie-dijo Mimi- en el baile de Halloween, todos los Weasley encontramos el amor-dijo con voz soñadora.

-Mimi solo porque tu lo hayas encontrado no quiere decir que los demás también lo hagan-dijo Rose muy sabiamente.

-Que si Rose, mi hermana y yo encontramos el amor en el baile…-dijo Mimi sin pensar.

-Así que es verdad, Vic y Teddy están saliendo juntos-dijo James con tono mordaz.

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo Mimi, visiblemente incomoda- me acabo de acordar que se me olvido hacer la redacción para Transformaciones…-dijo esto se fue corriendo.

-No huyas-le grito Fred, mientras la seguían.

Momentos después de que James y Fred, se marcharan persiguiendo a Mimi, llego Victorie.

-¿Qué le paso a James y Fred?-pregunto Vic, mientras se acomodaba-¿Por qué llamaban a gritos a mi hermana?

-Porque se enteraron de que sales con Teddy-contesto Molly con una sonrisa piadosa.

-¿QUÉ?-pregunto Vic, estupefacta.

-Estábamos hablando del baile y sin querer a Mimi se le escapó que tú y ella habíais encontrado el amor en el baile-dijo Molly

-¡No!-se quejo Victorie- no quería que lo descubrieran tan pronto.

-¿De verdad que tu y Teddy estáis juntos?-pregunto Rose.

-Si, es verdad-dijo Victorie muy colorada-ahora ya no podré ocultarlo- añadió mirando a su plato pensativamente.

-Pero eso es genial-dijo Albus contento- Teddy Lupin por fin será parte de la familia de verdad.

-¿Lupin? ¿Teddy Lupin, mi primo?-pregunta Scorpius sorprendido

-Si, el mismo- contesta Theo

-Scor, no sabia que tu y Teddy son primos-dijo Albus mirándole

-Bueno somos algo así como primos segundos, pero es genial, puede ser quien quiera-dijo Scorpius muy contento, si, sin lugar a dudas hablábamos de la misma persona.

-Pero hay algo que no encaja, si habéis encontrado el amor en el primer baile, tendrías que llevar dos años como mínimo con Teddy-dijo Rose.

-Si y los llevamos-dijo Vic mucho más colorada que antes.

-Entonces ¿como no se dieron cuenta antes Fred y James?- pregunto Albus

-No queríamos que nadie se enterara, por el momento-dijo Vic muy avergonzada.

-Además, Fred y James, el año pasado empleaban todo su tiempo en hacerme la vida imposible, como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Teddy y Vic-dijo Theo. Todos reímos ante el comentario de el.

-Pero no tenéis que creer las cosas que dice mi hermana-prosiguió Vic- aunque valláis juntos no quiere decir que acabéis… pues eso, juntos-dijo Vic dirigiéndose solamente a Theo y Molly. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos.

-No voy a ir con Theo, ya tengo pareja-dijo Molly fijando su vista en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntaros todos a la vez, también Theo.

-¿Con quien vas a ir al baile?-reacciono antes que nadie Theo, quedándose de pronto muy pálido.

-Con Leo Leark, me lo pidió ayer durante la guardia en los pasillos-dijo Molly, pero al levantar la vista- le dije que si, porque nadie me invitó antes-lo dijo clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules de Theo.

-Ya veo, espero que te lo pases bien-dijo Theo mordazmente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un grupo de chicos sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde casualmente estaba el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Vale-dijo Molly dudando- me voy, tengo deberes que hacer- y se marcho sin ni siquiera despedirse, Rose vio en la cara de su prima la decepción.

Albus intercambio miradas con sus amigos, ahora si que no les quedaron dudas que lo que hay entre Molly y Theo no era una simple amistad, pero estaban seguros, o eso pensaba Albus, de que no iba por el buen camino.

-Theo-lo llamo Vic- THEO-grito al ver que no le hacia caso

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo volviéndose, parecía muy ocupado en seguir fulminando con la mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Quieres conquistar a Molly?- pregunto Vic sin rodeos.

-¿De que estas hablando?, no se de que hablas, yo no quiero a Molly, es decir, es mi amiga y no es que no la quiera, pero...-farfullaba Theo rojísimo.

-Theo, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?-pregunto Victorie.

-No- dijo Theo, Albus creyó en que llegados a ese punto en la conversación, nadie parecía notar que ellos estaban allí.

-Pues entonces serás mi pareja de baile-concluyo Victorie, confirmado, nadie reparaba en la presencia de Albus, Rose, Scorpius y Eleine.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un sorprendido Theo.

-Así tu tienes pareja y tu pareja invitara a bailar al plasta de Leo, mientras tu lo haces con Molly, ¿entiendes?-dijo Victorie convencida- además nunca me perdonaría que Leark fuera parte de la familia, es un pomposo insufrible-concluyo

-Pero ¿porque quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Theo extrañado-podrías ir con quien quisieras

-No, eso no, porque mi novio no esta, por eso, pero además quiero echarte una mano ¿vale?-dijo Victorie con sinceridad.

-Vale, pero no me gusta Molly-concluyo pesadamente Theo- pero no quiero que tipos como Leark, se le acerquen. Molly se merece algo mejor, que la conozca, que la haga reír, que sepa lo especial que es, lo afortunado de tenerla con el y que la quiera-dijo Theo con determinación en su mirada.

- Alguien como tu, ¿no?-dijo Victorie con segundas intenciones.

-Si-dijo Theo- …bueno NO, Vic mira lo que me haces decir-farfullo otra vez

-Lo que tú digas-dijo Victorie riendo- pero prométeme, Theodore Andrew Nott, que para el próximo baile serás mas rápido-concluyo, dicho esto se levanto y se fue.

-Prometido-dijo Theo por lo bajo, pero levanto la vista y vio a los chicos y su tono de mejillas se volvió rojo escarlata- ¡¿Desde cuando estáis hay?

Mientras se levantaban de la mesa todavía riéndose, los chicos se sentaron en las escaleras que conducían el vestíbulo con los pisos superiores.

-Oye Al, ¿crees que nos pasara lo mismo que a mi primo, cuando queramos invitar a una chica?-pregunto Scorpius.

-Pues de verdad, espero que no, porque para entonces Vic no estará en Hogwarts y no nos podrá ayudar-dicho esto cada uno se dirigía a su propia Sala Común riéndose de las últimas palabras de Albus. En ningún momento paso por la cabeza de los chicos los criminales fugados.


	14. En menos de treinta segundos

Por fin llego en día de Halloween, todo el mundo se mostraba alegre, excepto el prefecto Leark, que durante toda la semana sufría pequeños accidentes sin importancia, pero para los chicos esos "accidentes" no lo eran tanto, porque durante toda esa semana Leark se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Molly, y la cara de Theodore, era todo un poema, nunca dejaba de lanzar miradas asesinas a este, y Molly estaba muy distante de su "amigo Nott", cosa que todavía enfurecía más a Theo.

-Theo es un encanto, pero cuando se pone celoso-dijo Eleine con fastidio- no hay ser en el mundo que le soporte-dijo. Theo les acababa de regañar por andar jugando con unos petardos de Magifuegos Weasley, que momentos antes de ver a Molly perseguida por Leark, le parecían geniales.

-Si, ya sabía que a mi primo le gustaba Molly, pero no hasta el punto de perder el sentido del humor- dijo Scorpius con fastidio también.

-Ya, pero la situación es muy divertida, ¿os acordáis cuando Leark apareció en el Gran Comedor con el pelo de las cejas hasta el suelo?-dijo Albus recordando ese día memorable, incluso James y Fred felicitaron a Theo por eso, ellos tampoco aguantan al prefecto.

-Y que lo digas, Al-rió Rose- Theo es muy bueno con los hechizos mas divertidos, sobre todo con ese del crecepelo.

* * *

El día paso, y cuando entraron al Gran Comedor se asombraron, ya que había muchísimas calabazas por los aires con velas dentro, las paredes del Gran Comedor, estaban adornadas con motivos terroríficos para el baile de después, además había pequeñas bandadas de murciélagos por todas partes que se esfumaban si intentabas cogerlos.

En la mitad del banquete (sublime, por cierto), se querían marchar las chicas para prepararse para el baile y Theo también se iba a marchar, pero no sin antes mandarle a Leark una bola de caramelo directamente a la boca a toda velocidad, provocando que se atragantara, sin dudas esa semana para el prefecto de Gryffindor no era la mejor, pero cuando Molly volvió para ayudarlo, la cara de Theo se descompuso y esa fue la señal para que todos los Weasleys con sus amigos se marcharan a correr a sus salas comunes, sin excepciones.

Albus fue el primero en entrar a su dormitorio, se puso el pijama, y deseaba que las cosas salieran tal y como las había planeado su prima Victorie, ya que seria fantástico que Theodore entrara en la familia, porque todos lo adoraban incluidos Fred y James.

* * *

Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando entro en el Gran Comedor junto Eleine, Albus dedujo que algo no había salido bien, Theo estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff acompañado por Scorpius, Ben, Louis, Sam, Fred, James y Jay. Mientras que Molly estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con Vic, Lucy, Mimi, Roxy, Dana, Alex, Alice y Rose. Al ver el panorama ni el ni Eleine sabían que hacer, pero en ese momento paso por su lado el prefecto de Gryffindor, Leark que tenía un ojo morado, varios rasguños y lo que mas sorprendió a Albus, es que llevaba una escayola en el brazo derecho, al verles su prima Rose se levanto portando unas servilletas con comida y el sitio que estaba ocupando junto a Molly lo ocupo Leark, Scorpius al ver esto también se fue con sus amigos ya que su primo no estaba para bromas ni nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto una asustada Eleine, cogiendo unas tostadas que le acercaba Rose, mientras salían al patio interior, lugar donde siempre se reunían.

-Pues paso, que ayer mi querido primo demostró sus dotes en duelo muggle-dijo Scorpius con una mueca de disgusto-esta castigado hasta navidades, le quitaron cincuenta puntos a Slytherin y le amenazaron con retirarle la insignia de prefecto.

-¿Qué?-grito Albus. A este le parecía increíble que Theo pudiera propinar semejantes golpes y el salir airoso, pero tampoco es de extrañar, porque Theo media un metro ochenta y era muy robusto, mientras que Leark era mas bajo que el y más flacucho.

-¿Theo se peleo con Leark?-pregunto Eleine con los ojos como platos.

-Creo que más que una pelea, mi primo le pego una paliza, nunca vi a Theo comportarse de ese modo, de verdad que le gusta Molly-dijo con asombro Scorpius.

-Pero… ¿Cómo paso todo?-pregunto Eleine casi con miedo de la respuesta.

-Pues por lo poco que me pudo contar Vic, el plan estaba saliendo muy bien, porque ella invito a bailar a Leark el primer vals mientras que Theo invito a Molly, me dijo que todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que Leark, les descubrió, cogió a Molly y la intento besar delante de Theo, Theo se enfureció y se hecho encima de Leark, después de eso, tu padre Eli-continuo Rose- los separo y se llevo a Leark a la enfermería y después Theo y Molly empezaron a discutir, nadie sabe lo que se dijeron por que Molly utilizo el _muffliato_ entre ellos y después de eso Molly echo a correr hacia la torre llorando y Theo se fue a las mazmorras maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro-concluyo Rose con tristeza- y yo pensaba que hoy Theo y Molly, ya serian novios y ahora ni se quieren ver y menos hablarlo.

* * *

En los días siguientes las cosas seguían iguales, el grupo de amigos se dividían para estar con Molly, que seguía muy enfadada y avergonzada, y también para estar con Theo que después de la rabia que demostró se volvió un poco huraño sin "su amiga", pero no se volvieron a hablar desde aquel día y casi ni siquiera coincidían a las horas de comer, y por lo que Nelly Kinn les contó en clase se ignoraban por completo, pero lo único bueno de esta situación es que Molly también se arto de Leark, porque seguía insistiendo en salir con ella, hasta que un día apareció en la enfermería con unos horribles granos por todo el cuerpo, y Theo juraba que no tenía nada que ver con esto, y como Leark dejo de insistir con Molly todos pensamos que fue la propia Molly quien le hechizo, para jubilo de todos, en especial de James y Fred, y aunque no quiere reconocerlo, de Theo también.

* * *

Y con esta situación llego el primer partido de la temporada, que tenia lugar el primer sábado de noviembre, y enfrentaba a las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, era un día muy frió, pero no llovía lo cual era un alivio para Victorie, todos (menos Theo que estaba castigado, limpiando el castillo) animaban a Gryffindor en las tribunas, ya que Eleine y Albus eran unos apestados en su propia casa, cosa que le agradaba porque, (exceptuando a Borgia con algún comentario) todos les dejaban en paz, se imaginaron que se tomaron muy en serio la amenaza de la Señora Prince (y no para menos, opinaba Albus).

-Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada, soy Alex Jordan y seré su comentarista-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y aplaudieron a rabiar-gracias chicos "permaneceremos unidos"-dijo Alex en una clara seña a sus amigos.

-JORDAN-se oyó gritar a la Directora McGonagal-eres igual que tu padre-oyeron que decía, pero ya no parecía tan enfadada

-Lo siento profesora, volvamos al partido-dijo Alex por el megáfono- y por fin hace aparición el profesor más guay que ha habido y habrá en Hogwarts, ¡MATT PRINCE COMO ÁRBITRO!- y vieron a su profesor entrar al campo, todos, sin excepciones vociferaban de jubilo sin dudas que Matt se convirtió en el profesor favorito de todos.

-INIGUALABLE, ÚNICO-grito Alex, pero en opinión de Albus se quedaba corta, ya que Matt con el estruendo que había se puso a hacer todo tipo de piruetas a una velocidad endiablada, ascendió lo que serian veinte metros y se soltó de su escoba y la convirtió en una quaffle que al lanzarlo entro por el agujero central de uno de los campos, lo que provoco que a todos le diera un vuelco al corazón al verle caer, pero que pronto ese quaffle se volvió a convertir en una escoba que lo recogió a un metro del suelo.

-Es imposible que no este en un equipo de quidditch-grito Alex-¿que hace el mejor jugador del mundo como profesor?-grito Alex con segundas.

En las gradas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin se vociferaban: MATT; MATT; MATT; MATT…

-Eli tu padre es increíble con la escoba-le grito Rose.

-Mi padre es increíble, por si solo- contesto Eleine sonriendo viendo como su padre volaba de rodeando el campo con los brazos abiertos recibiendo la ovación de sus alumnos.

-Eli, ¿por que tu padre no es jugador de quidditch profesional?-pregunto Albus.

-Porque según mi padre, lo que mas quiere después de a mi madre y a mi-dijo Eleine felizmente- es a sus alumnos, nunca dejara de ser profesor-concluyo, mientras veíamos como Matt aguantando el equilibrio se inclinaba delante de su esposa, en la cual Albus vio por primera vez la una pequeña sonrisa sincera, pero seguía siendo amenazadora.

-Es lo más romántico que he visto-dijo Alex por el megáfono- creo que Theo y Leark deberían tomar apuntes-dicho esto todos se reían incluidas McGonagall y Molly.

-Y ahora, después de la gran exhibición de nuestro querido profesor de Transformaciones y de Vuelo, os presentamos a los equipos de quidditch, porque hoy se juega al quidditch- dijo Alex sarcásticamente, porque aun se oían gritos de "MATT"

-Con todos ustedes, el equipo de Gryffindor-grito Alex, y se empezaron a escuchar vítores en la zona de Gryffindor y abucheos en la zona de Slytherin - con todos vosotros, la increíble capitana, maravillosa y en parte veela, VICTORIE WEASLEY-y se escucharon un aluvión de aplausos- y las dos cazadoras junto a su capitana, las fantásticas y únicas ROXANNE WEASLEY Y NELLY KINN-y de repente aparecieron las tres montando en sus escobas, en un mar de aplausos- el mejor guardián de los últimos años, cosa de familia sin dudas, JAESON WOOD- vítores para el- el buscador-gruño Alex- Leo Leark- y se escucharon mas abucheos de Slytherin que aplausos de Gryffindor- Y LO QUE TODOS ESPERAMOS-dijo Alex emocionada- LOS MARAVILLOSOS; EL DÚO QUE MARCA LA DIFERENCIA; LOS MEJORES AMIGOS Y BROMISTAS DEL MUNDO; RECIBAN CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LOS GOLPEADORES; JAMES POTTER Y FRED WEASLEY- dicho y echo la ovación a los golpeadores era apoteósica, los de Gryffindor hicieron callar a los de Slytherin con sus gritos.

-Y sin más dilación, os presentamos a los de Slytherin, el guardián Chaler Leempar, los golpeadores Carline y Cristofer Borgia- decía lo más rápido posible Alex- los cazadores, Tomas Warrington, Leonor Montague y Paty Henris, y el buscador…no puede ser-dijo Alex, los aplausos disminuyeron- profesora esto esta mal, no puede estar en el equipo, esta prohibido-se oía decir a Alex, los murmullos comenzaban, ¿de que estaba hablando?

-Todo esta correctamente, Jordan, continué con su labor-le oyó decir a la Directora McGonagall.

-Atención, aunque es increíble el buscador de Slytherin…Lía Borgia- y en Slytherin el grito de alegría fue atronador.

-No puede estar en el equipo, es muy joven-dijo Lucy, todos los demás miraban con aprobación, esta novedad no se había producido desde su padre, Harry Potter.

Albus miraba con asombro como su prima Victorie se daba la mano con el capitán de Slytherin que era Leempar, pero no dejaba de observar a Lía Borgia con estupor.

-Todos en sus escobas-se escuchaba a Alex- y comienza el partido.

-Gryffindor con el qua… no puede ser…-dijo Alex, pero en general nadie se lo creía, y se empezaba a escuchar el estruendo en Slytherin- Slytherin gana- dijo Alex muy perturbada- Lía Borgia cogió la snitch dorada en menos de treinta segundos, ciento cincuenta puntos a cero, a favor de Slytherin-dijo Alex con voz vidriosa.

Mientras todos subían hacia el castillo, muy desanimados, Albus tenia que reconocer, aunque le fastidiara, que Lía era muy buena, fue como un rayo directo hacia la snitch, a Albus le dio la sensación que desde que soltara Matt la bola, no la perdió de vista, se imagino que la fiesta en su Sala Común, será en su honor. Albus miro a su hermano y a Fred que iban caminando muy desanimados, era su primer partido y perdieron y lo peor, perdieron y ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de jugar.

-James, Fred- llamaba una chica, que resulto ser Alice- no os desaniméis, tengo ganas de veros jugar, aun no esta todo perdido, fue muy estúpido por su parte, podría dar la oportunidad a su equipo de sumar algunos puntos, antes de coger la snitch- dijo Alice con razón.

-¿De coger algunos puntos o de darles a tus amigos la oportunidad de jugar?-pregunto burlonamente Lía Borgia, acompañada de todo su séquito de seguidores.

-Cállate, pequeño intento diabólico-le contesto con odio Alice, dejando muy sorprendidos y tensos a todos- puedes ser muy buena con las varitas y el quidditch-dijo Alice con asco- pero que sepas que todos esos-dijo señalando a todos los Slytherins- solo te siguen porque te tienen miedo, no por amistad-concluyo con determinación.

-Como te atreves Longbottom-dijo Lía con furia- ¿te crees intocable porque tu padre es profesor?-dijo enfadada Lía sacando su varita.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Alice sacando también su varita.

-Lo pagaras-dijo Lía amenazadoramente

-No le harás daño-dijo James interponiéndose entre Lía y Alice.

-Nadie le hará daño a nadie- dijo el profesor Longbottom, que acababa de llegar para respiro de todos- Alice estoy defraudado contigo veinte puntos menos a Hufflepuff, y veinte puntos menos a Slytherin y ahora vosotros ir a vuestra Sala Común a celebrar vuestro triunfo-dijo señalando a los Slytherins, una vez que se fueron- Alice y James, ¿que tenéis en la cabeza? ¿No os hemos avisado ya bastante?-dijo enfadado el profesor Longbottom, que rara vez se enfadaba.

-Lo siento papá, pero…- intento decir Alice.

-Nada de pero, estas castigada y cumplirás tu castigo conmigo, y ni una palabra más- dicho esto se marcho enfadado.

-Papá, espera-dijo Alice y se iba a ir, pero se volvió- Potter gracias, pero se cuidarme solita, no te olvides de eso- dicho esto se fue.

-Alice, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-dijo James persiguiéndola, todos reímos relajándonos un poco de esa situación de tensión.

-Valla hoy si que duro tiempo en no hacer la maldita pregunta-dijo Alex contenta.

-Pero ¿como?, si ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos desde que la vio- dijo Eleine sorprendida.

-Pues por eso, antes no dejaba pasar ni un minuto, poco a poco, las cosas avanzan y James madura-dijo Fred, mientras todos no paramos de reír. Gryffindor había perdido, pero la temporada no había terminado, pensó Albus.

* * *

El curso avanzaba y se acercaban las navidades, Slytherin volvió a ganar delante de Ravenclaw, de la misma forma contundente, todos decían que este año y los venideros serán imparables con Lía Borgia en el equipo, para desilusión de todos los alumnos del resto de las casas, pero sobre todo para su hermano y sus primos, Fred y Victorie.

Y por fin el último día de ese año en Hogwarts llego, los chicos se despidieron de Eleine antes de llegar a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade, porque ella se quedaba a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts con sus padres, le dio un beso a Scorpius en la mejilla, como era costumbre en ella, un abrazo a Rose y un gesto con la mano a Albus, cosa que este le devolvió.

En el tren se sentaron en el compartimiento con Theo, ya que con ellos se mostraba igual de bien, no tan huraño como siempre que Molly estaba cerca, pero se mostraba mas triste y apenado y echaban de menos las reuniones, en las que el y Molly era el lazo de unión de todos con todos.

Cuando el tren empezaba a aminorar la marcha eso solo significaba que se estaban acercando a King Cross, Albus y Rose echaron mucho de menos a sus padres, pero a las personitas que más ansiaban ver eran a sus hermanos pequeños.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo por completo, saltaron de el para caer en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, y cuando pusieron sus pies sobre el suelo ya veían venir corriendo a estas personitas que tanto habían echado en falta.

-LILY- grito Albus sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña, mientras veía a Rose abrazando también a Hugo.

-Al, te he echado mucho de menos, ¿Qué tal en el colegio?...quiero ir ya…- dijo su hermanita.

-¡Albus!-y vio a su madre- por fin as llegado-le dijo abrazándolo. Albus no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su familia hasta que los vio.

-Bienvenido, hijo- dijo su padre, también abrazándolo y miraba como su madre ya le daba un abrazo a su hermano mayor, para disgusto de James.

-Mama déjame- decía James intentando librarse de su madre- delante de todos no…-pero fue imposible.


	15. Libros, Sius y el tigre

Después de saludar a sus padres, saludo al resto de su familia que estaban allí esperándolos, desde sus abuelos, pasando por todos sus tíos, sus padres y los padres de todos sus amigos, que eran amigos, y llegando a Teddy y la Señora Tonks, la abuela de Teddy.

Albus vio que esta se separaba del grupo, acompañada por su nieto y se iba a saludar a tres personas con dos alumnos que estaban alejados de la familia Weasley/Potter.

Albus se fijo mejor, y a la persona a la que estaba abrazando la abuela de Teddy era una mujer de pelo rubio, de porte muy elegante y que parecía más o menos de su misma edad, y al lado de esa mujer estaba Scorpius. Luego sus ojos se despegaron de estas mujeres y miraba a las personas que la acompañaban, esos tenían que ser los padres de Theo. Theo se parecía muchísimo a su padre, parecía su replica, igual de robustos y altos, pero Albus observaba que el rostro del Señor Nott era un poco mas tosco que el de Theo y no tenia los ojos azules. La mujer debía ser la madre de Theo, tenía el cabello castaño y liso, con una media melena, de cara amable y los ojos azules, heredados por su hijo, de estatura inferior a la de este, al cual en estos momentos abrazaba.

Pero, Albus miraba a su amigo, el tenia una expresión muy triste, (a pesar de que Teddy intentaba animarme, cambiando su pelo en todo momento) allí no se encontraban sus padres para recibirle, pero de pronto recordó que su padre no podía salir de la casa y que tampoco se podía quedar solo sin alguien que pueda controlarle y que no permanecía solo ni un instante, por eso su madre tampoco estaba.

-Albus, ¿quieres despedirte de tu amigo?-le pregunto su padre. Albus ya les había hablado a sus padres de la amistad que tenia Scorpius, quería saber lo que ellos pensaban y quería hacerlo antes que James exagerara las cosas, y para su alivio sus padres no pusieron reparos si para el estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

-Si-contesto y junto con el, se acercaron a esa familia, seguidos para su sorpresa de su madre, su tía Hermione, su tío Ron, Rose y sus hermanitos pequeños mientras que el resto de la familia seguía saludándose muy contentos.

Al llegar junto a los adultos su padre dijo:

-Albus, esta Señora es Narcisa Malfoy la hermana de la Señora Tonks, y creedme cuando te digo, que le debemos mucho-dijo su padre, ante el rostro de la abuela de Scorpius.

-No, Harry, todo te lo debemos a ti, no lo dudes-dijo la mujer de forma lenta, y volviéndose a Albus- es un placer conocerte Albus, mi nieto nos ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas.

-El placer es mío, Señora Malfoy-dijo Albus, este se fijo en su amigo que sonreía encogiéndose de hombros, después de esto, la Señora Malfoy les presento a Scorpius a sus padres, para Albus estas presentaciones tan educadas y formales le hacían sentirse incomodo.

-Hola Daphne-oyó que decía su tía Hermione con más confianza.

-Hola, y esta debe de ser la pequeña Rose y el pequeño Hugo, ¿no?-dijo la madre de Theo, cogiendo la mano de ambos y regalándoles una sonrisa amable.

-Si, son mis hijos-contesto su tía Hermione contenta.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por el departamento Nott?-pregunto tendiéndole una mano su tío Ron, al padre de Theo, pero sin la confianza de su mujer.

-Muy bien, tuvimos algunos problemas con unos indeseables, pero nada que no podamos resolver-contesto el hombre con voz grave estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

Después de despedirse de su amigo Scorpius, (Rose no lo hizo, por una extraña razón, que el ya se imaginaba) llegaron por fin a su casa, el número doce de Grimmauld Place, había echado mucho de menos la tranquilidad (exceptuando a James) que le proporcionaba su familia y la mascota, un pastor belga negro que le llamamos Hocicos, en honor al padrino de su padre.

Y así pasaron los días (exceptuando el día que fue al callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos de sus amigos y de la familia), y el día de Navidad lo iba a pasar en la Madriguera como era tradición, además ese día en la Madriguera estaban con ellos la Directora McGonagall, los Señores Scamander con sus hijos, la Señora Tonks y Teddy, como era costumbre.

El día paso felizmente, como recordaba Albus, en la Madriguera, no paro de jugar con su hermana pequeña, (porque no quería jugar al quidditch con el resto de los primos mayores) que según su familia era una Ginny en miniatura y lo único que heredo de su padre fue su problema de vista, porque Lily era la única de sus hermanos que llevaba gafas, también decían lo mismo de su primo Hugo, contaban que era igual que su padre excepto en el color del pelo, pero Albus sabía que Hugo era muy inteligente y le gustaba leer tanto como a Rose, y era indestructible en el ajedrez, cosa de tío Ron solía decir su padre, Harry refiriéndose a su ahijado. Y con ellos también estaban los mellizos Scamander, los hijos de la amiga de sus padres, Luna, ellos se llaman Lorcan y Lysander (o Lys), que era un chico y una chica de la edad de su hermana y de su primo Hugo, rubios y de ojos saltones grises, iguales a los de su madre.

Más tarde todos entraron en la ya muy aumentada cocina de la Madriguera, todos estaban disfrutando de los caprichos caseros de la abuela Molly. Pero en ese instante una lechuza de oro entro por la ventana de la cocina.

-AURUM-gritaron al unísono Albus y Rose. La lechuza se poso grácil mente sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde todos la miraban impresionados. Esta cargaba un pequeño paquete con una carta. En ella se podía leer _"Albus Severus Potter"_, cogió la carta rápidamente y la leyó:

_Querido Albus:_

_¡Feliz Navidad!, y espero que mi regalo te sea de utilidad, no tenia ni idea de que comprarte hasta que vi este libro, y pensé que podría interesarte._

_Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones, yo sí aunque no puedo salir mucho de casa…, pero no me quejo, mis tíos y Theo se pasan los días aquí (y sí, Theo sigue igual que antes), además de vez en cuando vienen a visitarnos Teddy y su abuela, y Teddy consigue lo que no consigue nadie, enfurecer un poco más a Theo, porque imita el aspecto de Leark, tendrías que ver la cara de mis tíos cuando Theo se va a la habitación que ocupa en nuestra casa echo una furia y nosotros riéndonos…Ah y gracias por tu regalo y el de las chicas, es genial._

_Un saludo,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_PD: si no te gusta dímelo, no te preocupes, se que los detalles no son lo mío._

Entonces, después de leer la carta de Scorpius cogió el paquete que traía la lechuza, ya sabía que era un libro, pero cuando lo desenvolvió se llevo una alegría, el titulo era _"Historia de la Magia: en chuletas…para los jóvenes muy ocupados, como para perder el tiempo estudiando"._

-Genial-dijo Albus muy contento.

* * *

Mientras Rose veía marcharse a Aurum por donde había venido, no había regalo para ella y no podía reprochárselo, porque ni siquiera se despidió de él en la estación pero en el momento en el que iba a marcharse de la cocina, otra lechuza volvió a entrar por la ventana.

Rose levanto la vista y vio a una lechuza, pequeñita y si sus ojos no la engañaban era de color rosado y era tanto o más bonita aún que Aurum.

-Valla-dijo la Señora Scamander, la amiga de sus padres que era bióloga mágica- es un espécimen de Otus cholita, es muy difícil que muestren el plumaje rosado, son muy raras y difíciles de conseguir, valen una fortuna, además se trata de una cría-informo mientras examinaba con asombro la lechuza- porque pueden alcanzar el tamaño de la lechuza de antes y tienen un sentido de la orientación único ¿de quien es la lechuza?-pregunto la Señora Scamander muy impresionada.

-Es de Scorpius-dijo Albus- Rose trae una carta para ti-dijo entregándole un sobre en el que se puede leer _"Rose Hermione Weasley, si llega…"_ con la caligrafía de su compañero, pero la lechuza seguía ahí.

_Querida Rose:_

_Feliz Navidad, espero que estos días los estés pasando estupendamente, pero me imagino que si, rodeada de tus primos, (incluidos Fred y James, pero no se lo digas) Theo por aquí igual de malhumorado, y las cosas se ponen peor cuando llega Teddy… ya lo entenderás cuando leas la carta de Albus._

_Y lo que mas me preocupa, te quería pedir disculpas por no haberme despedido de ti en la estación, pensé que si lo hacia, te causaría problemas, por lo poco que escuche de tu padre…Ah y muchas gracias a ti y a los chicos por haberme comprado la ropa muggle, de verdad no me lo esperaba y nunca tuve ropa como esta._

_Un saludo,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_PD: cuando vi esta lechuza me recordó a ti (Rose) y recordé que no tenias, es una cría tenia intención de dártela en la escuela, pero se mostraba deseosa de volar así que te la mando, no tiene nombre, no quería ponerle uno y que no te gustara y es tuya, es mi regalo de Navidades._

Cuando Rose acabo de leer la carta se quedo petrificada, sus miedos eran infundados y además le había regalado una lechuza rarísima y muy cara.

-Rose, ¿Qué pone en esa carta?-pregunto su padre con voz ácida.

-Scor… me ha regalado esa lechuza-dijo Rose con cuidado señalado al ave que seguía sobre la mesa, y si no se engañaba la estaba mirando.

-¡¿Qué?-grito su padre echo una furia- ¿como se atreve a comprar ese tu amistad?

-¡Ronald!-le reprocho su madre y tía Ginny.

-Scorpius Malfoy es un chico educado y ejemplar-dijo la Directora McGonagall en un tono que zanjaba la discusión, y volviéndose hacia Rose- es un regalo muy bonito, Rose, tienes que estar contenta-dijo con voz calmada refiriéndose a su ahijada.

-¡Que suerte!, yo quiero una…-dijo Lily con un puchero.

-Lo siento cariño, nosotros no tenemos el poder económico de los Malfoy-dijo su tío Harry, riéndose de la cara de su amigo y compañero.

-Rosie, ¿Cómo se llama la lechuza?-pregunto su hermano Hugo con curiosidad

-No lo se, no tiene nombre, tengo que ponérselo-contestó una Rose muy colorada.

-Bien, vamos a bautizarla-dijo Albus sacando a su prima de la cocina, en cuanto Rose empezó a caminar, la lechucita se fue volando directamente a la cabeza de Rose y allí se quedo, Rose salio a correr de la cocina antes de darle tiempo a su padre para maldecir a su lechucita.

-Menudo regalo, y ya has oído a la Señora Scamander, es genial y ¿qué nombre le vas a poner?-pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

-Mmm…no lo se-dijo una pensativa Rose, pero de pronto le vino su amigo a la cabeza- creo que Sius-concluyo decidida Rose.

-¿Sius? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Albus.

-Por S…corp…ius, Sius, al fin y al cabo fue el quien me la regalo-dijo colorada Rose.

-Me parece genial, pero no se lo digas a tu padre, o le dará un ataque-rió Albus.

Después de que bautizaran a su nueva lechuza y de intercambiar y leer las cartas (Albus bromeo que menos mal que no se llamaba Violet), se decidieron a volver a entrar en casa, se imaginaron que los ánimos de su padre ya estarían más calmados, pero una vez que se sentaron:

-Rose, ¿es el joven Malfoy con quien compartes varita, no es así?-pregunto dulcemente su madre mientras acariciaba a Sius. Rose asintió muy colorada.

-¡¿Qué?-volvió a gritar su padre.

-Ron, para de una vez, en el tema de las varitas el caso extraño es el mío, además recordaras que en cierto modo mi varita me protegió-dijo su tío Harry calmando un poco a su padre.

-Pero sigue sin gustarme su amista con el chico ese-dijo Ron tozudo.

Pero de pronto por la misma ventana en la que entraron las lechuzas, llego un tigre plateado. _"Feliz Navidad Señores"_-era la voz de Matt_-"mi nombre es Matt Prince y me comunico con todos ustedes para que no tengan inconvenientes en que aparezcamos en su casa, ya que mi hija insiste en entregarle sus regalos y felicitar a sus amigos personalmente y de paso saludar al Potter que más admiro"_-dicho esto su padre no puso buena cara, sabia que odiaba a los admiradores, pero era muy raro viniendo se su profesor de Transformaciones- _"si no tienen reparos"-_volviendose a la profesora McGonagall_-"usted me haría el favor de contestar, porque solo conozco su patronum"_-dicho todo esto el tigre se esfumó.

Después de que la profesora mirara a todos y tuvieran la aprobación, mando a su _patronum_ (que era un gato con marcas alrededor de los ojos), y se pusieron todos muy tensos ya que esperaban que también llegara Aldara Prince con ellos. Pero de pronto oyeron un estruendo en la chimenea y apareció un tigre y sentada sobre el, estaba Eleine. Al ver el animal todos les apuntaron con sus varitas, pero las bajaron cuando vieron que se convirtió en un hombre.

-Somos magos, y no podemos encontrar un transporte rápido y cómodo-refunfuñaba Matt, mientras se sacudía la ceniza de la ropa, el y Eleine estaban llenos de ceniza lo que provoco muchas risas por parte de sus primos y asombro de sus padres, abuelos, amigos y tíos.

-Papa nunca entenderé porque te lanzas antes a la chimenea que los polvos flú-dijo Eleine con fastidio mientras se sacudía la ropa, los dos llevaban ropa de muggles, Matt unos vaqueros con una cazadora negra y Eleine un vestidito de invierno con botas- Hola y feliz Navidad a todos-dijo Eleine sonriendo y inclinándose con la poca dignidad que le restaba en esos momentos.

-¡Eli!- grito Rose y corrió a abrazar a su amiga y Albus la siguió, pero ni la abrazo ni la beso.

-Perdonen las molestias, Señores Weasleys, pero odio estés transportes-dijo Matt- Feliz Navidad alumnos y Señores-dijo de repente sonriendo.

-Matt, Eleine- y todos sus primos salieron al encuentro del padre y de su hija, ante el asombro de los demás, a Albus le pareció que le sorprendían mucho que recibieran tan bien a un profesor.

-Bienvenidos a la Madriguera-acertó a decir su madre, aún sorprendida.

-GINEVRA POTTER-dijo Matt sobresaltando a todos- es un placer y un honor conocerla Señora-tendiéndole su mano- el día que usted dejo el quidditch, un poco de este aficionado a ese noble deporte, murió por dentro.

-Graa...gracias- acertó a decir su madre muy colorada dándole la mano. Albus vio a su padre que casi ya no podía reprimir la risa, nunca se imagino que el mensaje se refiriera a su madre y no a su padre. Entonces después de este comentario, la risa ya fue general.

Y sus primos presentaron a sus padres al peculiar profesor y a su hija, entre risas.

-Matt, pensé que Aldara vendría contigo-dijo la Directora McGonagall.

-No, ahora mismo esta cazando acromántulas con Hagrid y Traicy- dijo calmadamente Matt, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Qué?-grito la profesora McGonagall

-Pues eso-contesto con toda serenidad Matt- cuando Hagrid le contó a Aldara que en el bosque había una colonia de esos bichos, Aldara no pudo contener las ganas de poner en peligro su vida (que por otra parte, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia), acompañada de Hagrid que es la única persona en la que reconozco, que le gustan las criaturas peligrosas, tanto o más que a mi mujer-dijo Matt como eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Acaso esos están locos!-grito casi histérica la profesora McGonagall.

-Si, la verdad que un poco pirados si que están, pero no les arruine la Navidad, esos dos son felices rodeados de un montón de arañas asesinas de tres y cuatro metros, son como dos niños con juguetes nuevos, y además si algo va mal Traicy se puede convertir en un basilisco- ante la mirada de todos, añadió-pero no tiene el poder de matar con la mirada, no os preocupéis, pero tampoco pregunten como lo descubrió Aldara-concluyo con una sonrisa ante la cara de susto de todos y resignación de Eleine.

-Ppperrro… ¿Por qué?-pregunto tartamudeando la pálida profesora.

-El profesor Slughorn les pidió que consiguieran veneno, pero no dijo para que, me imagino que para pociones-contesto Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

-Papa, me puedes traer los regalos de Rosie y Al-pidió su hija.

-Si, perdona Eli-dicho esto ajito su varita y sobre los brazos de Eleine aparecieron dos paquetes.

-Tomad-les dijo muy contenta. A Albus, le regalo un libro _"Como hacer bien los encantamientos y no morir en el intento"_ y a Rose también, un libro que rezaba _"La verdad oculta de las varitas y sus usos"_.

-Gracias- dijeron. Albus pensó que los regalos de sus amigos le serian muy útiles y le entregaron los suyos a Eleine, Rose le regalo un chivatoscopio de cristal (porque compartía cuarto con Borgia) y Albus unas horquillas de plata que tenían forma de serpiente con adornos en jade (por ser Slytherins) que nada mas verlas se las puso y le quedaban muy bien en su pelo negro.

-Eli, despídete que ya es hora de irnos-dijo Matt mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Eli se despidió de todos, uno a uno-muchas gracias por su recibimiento, Señores Weasley-dijo inclinándose ante sus abuelos y besando la mano de su abuela- nos vamos- y convirtió su varita en una escoba, para asombro de todos.

-Papa volando no por favor-dijo Eleine en tono de suplica.

-Eleine, me niego a meterme otra vez en la chimenea, sabes lo que me cuesta sacar la ceniza del pelo, para un tigre no es fácil-se quejo Matt medio burlón-si me meto otra vez, me convertiré en un tigre siberiano-dijo ceñudo, todos explotaron a carcajadas.

-Pues en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts, te doy un baño-contestó Eleine esperanzada.

-Oye que soy tu padre, no tu gatito-y dándose la vuelta-lo siento profesora- dijo aparentando seriedad. La profesora hizo una mueca resignada, pero Albus sabia que estaba a punto de reírse.

-Por fa…-dijo Eleine, poniendo unos pucheros tremendamente iguales a los de su hermana Lily.

-Esta bien-se dio por vencido Matt- sube…-y se transformo en el tigre, y se inclino para que Eleine pudiera sentarse y se lanzo a la chimenea antes de Eleine pudiera coger unos polvos flú, provocando una polvareda sobre el y Eleine. "PAPA…" se oía quejarse a Eleine mientras desaparecían en unas llamas verdes, Albus no lo sabia, pero estaba casi convencido que el tigre se estaba riendo. Todos miraban muy contentos a la chimenea por donde habían desaparecido.

-Que buen padre-dijo la abuela Molly.

-Que gran mago-dijo la Directora McGonagall solemnemente.

-Que hombre tan joven y responsable- dijo la Señora Tonks.

-Que hombge más divegtido-dijo tía Fleur.

-Que hombre tan interesante-dijo la Señora Scamander.

-Que hombre tan encantador-dijo tía Audrey.

-Que hombre mas inteligente- dijo tía Hermione.

-Que hombre tan guapo-dijo tía Angelina.

-Que hombre más atractivo-dijo su madre.

-¡YA VALE!- gritaron su padre, abuelo, sus tíos y el Señor Scamander que ya no miraban tan bien a la chimenea, mientras los jóvenes no podía controlar su risa.


	16. El ataque

Los días pasaron, y por fin llego el uno de Enero, toda su familia, acompañados por algunos amigos (la Directora McGonagall, los Señores Scamander y los mellizos, los Señores Longbottom y Alice, la Señora Tonks y Teddy) se encontraban todos juntos en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, celebrando el día de año nuevo después de la nochevieja en el Caldero Chorreante, lugar donde vive el profesor Longbottom con su familia. Teddy, Vic, Louis, Lucy, Albus y Rose, estaban disfrutando de las galletas caseras de su abuela en la cocina con todos los adultos, mientras que todos los demás estaban en el salón o en el jardín.

-TE ODIO POTTER-el grito de Alice, provenía del salón. Y apareció en la cocina echa una furia, en un mar de risas de los presentes, exceptuando a Harry y Ginny Potter.

-James, la próxima vez que vuelvas a perseguir a Alice- le grito su madre una vez que entro por la cocina- no volverás a ver la luz del sol- amenazo Ginny Potter.

-Es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu abuelo en el carácter-empezó a decir nostálgicamente la profesora McGonagall- la mitad de las veces que le castigue, fue por no dejar tranquila a la pobre Lilyhan Evans, tu abuela, curiosamente.

-Lo ves Ali-dijo James muy contento- es cosa del destino…

-MUERETE-dijo Alice agresivamente.

-¡Alice!-grito su madre- no volverás a salir al callejón Diagon hasta que vallas a Hogwarts-concluyo su madre muy enfadada.

-Mama, eso no…-intento decir Alice.

-Me parece bien, Hannah-dijo el profesor Longbottom, acallando a su hija. Alice bufo enfadada.

-Lo siento, pobre Alice, no la castiguen, la culpa es de James-dijo su padre Harry, hablando a sus amigos- James, discúlpate y ahora-concluyo "casi" enfadado.

-Lo siento-dijo James no muy convencido, regalándole un guiño a Alice, que parecía furiosa y se fue de vuelta al salón con Fred.

-Lo cierto es que con estos dos me lo paso muy bien- dijo de repente el profesor Longbottom, riendo- pero Alice no puedes ir maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

-Papa, tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando-dijo acongojada Alice- es muy joven, no puede estar enamorado de mi ni yo tampoco, y menos de el-dijo Alice tozuda, cruzándose de brazos.

-Señorita Longbottom, no existe una edad para el amor, pero hablando de enamorados, veo que la Señorita Molly Weasley, sigue apenada-dijo la profesora McGonagall, provocando que el tío Percy, escupiera su té por todas partes- compórtese Percy, que ejemplo le esta dando a su hija-dijo severamente la profesora tendiéndole unas servilletas.

-Mi Mo..., mi pequeña Molly… ¿enamorada?-dijo tío Percy, tosiendo.

-Da las gracias, Percy, que al menos tu te enteras- dijo tío Bill, clavando sus ojos (lo que le daba una impresión de ferocidad) en su hija mayor y en Teddy. Victorie se puso muy colorada y Teddy, todo lo contrario, se puso casi blanco y pelo rubio, si Albus no supiera que era imposible, juraría que ese era el hermano mayor de Scorpius.

-Pero de... ¿quién?-pregunto Percy, mirando a su mujer y a su hija. Estas se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Percy, ¿Cómo puedes ser…tan ciego?-dijo la tía Audrey

-¡¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ay papa, ¿Quién va a ser?-dijo Lucy cansinamente- Theo, ¿Quién sino?- tío Percy se quedo pálido.

-Theo, Theodore Nott…-dijo tía Hermione- ¿el hijo de Daphne?-pregunto y Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero eso es imposible, son solo amigos-dijo Percy.

-Papa, esa historia solo te la has creído tu-dijo Lucy, evitando reírse.

-A Molly le gusta Theo desde el año pasado, y creo que Theo estuvo colado por Molly desde tercero- dijo Vic como si eso fuera obvio.

-Percy, creo que deberías estar contento, los padres de ese chico son gente muy querida y Theo es un joven encantador y con talento-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Encantador, siempre y cuando no se ponga celoso-añadió Louis riendo-y talento con los ganchos de derechas-añadió por lo bajo para que solo los chicos le oyeran y se reían.

-Valla, ahora entiendo todo-dijo de pronto la abuela de Teddy- sus padres estaban muy preocupados por el, la última que fui a visitarles-dicho esto Rose, Albus y Teddy se miraban de forma cómplice.

-Estoy segura de que es un buen muchacho, en cierto modo le debo la vida a sus padres y a su tía, me protegieron en mi sexto año en Hogwarts-dijo tía Audrey

-Si, en el año del caos en Hogwarts, el Señor Nott con la que es hoy es su esposa y la hermana de esta, protegían a los nacidos muggles-dijo con buena cara- convencían a los estúpidos de los Carrow que muchos de ellos tenían sangre mestiza, y en algunos casos les convencían de que eran familia suya, nunca porto la marca tenebrosa y las hermanas nunca tuvieron nada que ver con mortífagos, hasta que la más joven se caso con Malfoy- dijo el profesor Longbottom, con ya no tan buena cara.

-Además, lucharon en la última batalla-dijo su padre Harry-llego incluso a enfrenarse a su padre, que por otra parte, al hacerlo le salvo la vida y desde entonces se gano mi respecto, y nunca nos molesto como lo hizo Malfoy.

-Y actualmente es el Jefe del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas y es muy bueno, implacable con quienes se lo merecen, y su mujer trabaja conmigo y es la Subdirectora y una fiscal brillante, fue su hermana a quien sorprendió a todos casándose con Malfoy, desde ese momento, desgraciadamente muchas de las personas a las que ayudaron les dieron la espalda en su férrea defensa de Malfoy, pero en mi opinión-dijo tía Hermione- son los mejores en su trabajo, buenos compañeros y personas-concluyo.

Después de que hablara tía Hermione se quedaron un rato en silencio, no sabia la historia de sus padres, pero Albus reconocía al Theo que el conocía, en sus padres.

-Si conozco la historia de los Nott, pero aún así me cuesta aceptar que mi pequeña ya no lo es-dijo tío Percy derrotado.

-Es ley de vida-dijo tío Ron

-Ya quiero verte yo, cuando Rosie tenga novio-dijo Percy con segundas

-Ya veremos, queda mucho para eso-dijo Ron convencido, mirando a Rose que se puso muy colorada- pero ahora que lo dices ese Malfoy…-pero en el instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-¿Aún quedan galletas, abuela?-dijo Molly que fue quien entro en la cocina.

-Molly, tenemos que hablar- dijo tío Percy, mientras Rose le pasaba la bandeja a Molly.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, apareció un lince plateado _"Harry, Ron, tenéis que venir rápido a Wiltshire, los Lestrange atacaron la Mansión de los Malfoy, Malfoy se enfrento a ellos, esta arrestado y se teme por la vida de varios de los miembros de esta familia y de los Nott, ahora están en San Mungo, no se nada más"_ y la voz del ministro se apago como el lince.

Albus se quedo petrificado con esa frase en la cabeza _"se temen por la vida de varios…" _oyó como su padre y su tío se ponían en marcha, oyó como a Rose le cayo la bandeja al suelo, pero lo que le hizo reaccionar, fue el grito de Molly.

-¡THEO NO!-grito Molly llorando y dicho esto de echo a la chimenea, cogió unos polvos flú y grito-SAN MUNGO- desapareció y lo mismo hizo Albus antes de que lo pararan.

Cuando se levanto del suelo blanco del hospital, vio correr a Molly escaleras arriba y Albus la siguió, en su mente se repetía a si mismo _"no esta muerto" "no esta muerto"_, y noto unos pasos que le seguían, miro y era su prima Rose, su madre, los tíos Audrey, Percy, Hermione y la Señora Tonks. Subieron varias plantas y se escuchaba gritar a Molly _"Theo"_, asta que una puerta al final del corredor se abrió y por el apareció un chico que tenia, los dos brazos vendados, sangre en la camiseta rota y un lado de la cara cubierto de vendas, que solo dejaba ver la boca y un ojo azul, ese era Theo.

-Theo...-dicho esto Molly se abalanzo sobre el y disgusto de su padre, le beso en los labios, pero una vez que se separaron- ¿que te ha pasado?-pregunto llorando.

-Molly, tranquila...-pero el que no parecía tranquilo es el, Albus vio como apenas podía mover los brazos y su voz temblaba. Albus no veía a Scorpius por ninguna parte, estaba muy asustado, Theo era fuerte, su amigo no tanto.

-PERCY WEASLEY-grito un hombre muy pálido, que salio de la misma salita que su amigo, era el padre de Theo-SACEN A DRACO DE AZKABAN; NOS SALVO LA VIDA-grito furioso

-Nott, no esta en mi poder cambiar...- grito también el tío Percy.

-QUE NO TIENES EL PODER DE CAMBIAR; ERES EL SECRETARIO; SI TU NO TIENES ESE PODER QUIEN LO TENDRA-grito de nuevo el hombre, la puerta a sus espaldas se volvió a abrir y por ella Albus vio a las ultimas personas que esperaba encontrar, Eleine con sus padres, y detrás de ellos, por fin, a Scorpius. En cuanto le vio Albus echo a correr y a la vez que su prima Rose le abrazaron, pero en cuanto pudo verle mejor, Scorpius tenia muy mala cara, parecía conmocionado.

-Papa, tranquilo...-dijo Theo, pero seguía temblándole la voz.

-No me voy a tranquilizar-grito de nuevo, pero menos- sois los Potter y los Weasley-dijo señalando a su padre y a su tío Ron que acaban de llegar-si algo pueden hacer, es cambiar las cosas...es la segunda vez que le debo la vida a Draco, no voy a dejar que se pudra en la cárcel-concluyo furioso- PORQUE DE LA PRIMERA VEZ; A LOS DOS NOS AMENAZARON CON MATAR A NUESTRAS FAMILIA SI NO NOS UNIAMOS AL INOMBRABLE; YO ME NEGUE A HACER LA MARCA TENEBROSA; PORQUE NO TENIAN NADA CON QUE AMENAZARME; MI PADRE EN LA CARCEL Y MI MADRE MUERTA; DRACO ME TORTURO; PERO MIENTRAS EL ME TORTURABA ME SALVO DE QUE ME MATARAN Y ME DEJO; GRACIAS AL CIELO; EN LA CASA DE DAPHNE DONDE ME RECUPERE Y LUCHE CONTRA EL INOMBRABLE-dicho todo esto todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Papa...-dijo Theo rompiendo el silencio, este le miro y aparto la vista palideciendo un poco más.

-Mírale, quemaron a mi hijo vivo-dijo muy alterado el Señor Nott- ¿que harías tu? ¿No ayudarías al hombre que os salvo?-le pregunto a tío Percy.

-Si, pero debes contarnos lo que paso hoy-contesto tío Percy

-Theodore-dijo su padre, Harry- tranquilízate, cuéntanoslo y haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos.

-Estábamos celebrando el día de hoy-dijo el Señor Nott, tomando aire- cuando de repente, los Lestrange, junto a un séquito de diez magos tomaron la mansión, en ese momento, mi hijo Theo, mi mujer Daphne, Narcisa y Astoria estábamos en el salón principal, mientras que Draco estaba con su hijo en los jardines, volando-continuo tomando más aire nuevo- los Lestrange pidieron a Narcisa cobijo en la mansión, ella se negó, luego dinero y también se negó, por eso le lanzaron varios rayos aturdidores, espero que salga adelante-dijo con preocupación, Albus sabia que lo duro estaba por venir- luego de eso yo, Daphne y Astoria nos pusimos en guardia, le lanzaron a mi mujer la maldición imperio, y la utilizaron como escudo, no pude atacar a Daphne-dicho esto se sentó y se puso las manos sobre la cabeza muy abatido.

-Utilizaron a mi madre, para atacar a mi padre, intente hacer algo, pero me desarmaron enseguida-continuo Theo la voz seguía sin ser firme y agarraba a Molly se la mano- cuando consiguieron desarmar a mi padre, diez magos les torturaron -ahora ya no solo la voz le tembló a Theo sino todo el cuerpo, Albus no se imagino nada peor, pero se equivoco- los Lestrange seguían presionando a mi tía mientras me intentaba proteger, pero con los gritos, mi tío llego al salón, al verle empezaron a lanzarle... lanzarle maldiciones...

-Asesinas- continuo su padre- Draco se abalanzo sobre la varita de su madre y nos quito a los diez magos que teníamos encima, pero después de la tortura no pude moverme, oí que Draco le gritaba a Astoria que se llevara a los niños lejos, pero el pequeño Scorpius apareció en el salón y esos canallas, Rabastan-dijo casi llorando de la rabia- le lanzo la maldición -dijo, Albus se volvió a Scorpius estaba bien no tenia ni un rasguño no entendía nada- de expulsión de entrañas pero Astoria se interpuso y fue lo más horrible que vi nunca- todos ahogamos un grito- Draco grito furioso, nunca le vi así, con un solo hechizo derribo a ocho de los atacantes, pero los Lestrange seguían en pie y mientras mantenía a raya a los atacantes, intentaba por todos los medios salvar a Astoria, luego vi como Rabastan, le lazaba la maldición fuego fauto a mi hijo-dijo y acto seguido intento serenarse- eso me hizo reaccionar y apague las llamas sobre Theo y luego oí como el pequeño, suplicaba a gritos que llamaran a Aldara Prince, mientras veía a su madre bajada en sangre y Draco lo hizo, mando un _patronum_ y en ese momento oímos una especie de alarma, huyeron y ella llego y también algunos del ministerio que se llevaron a Draco-dicho esto cerro los ojos- y a los demás nos trajeron al hospital-concluyo.

Albus intento asimilar la información que acababa de recibir, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaria tal escena, Albus pensó que si no fuera por el Señor Malfoy el ataque seria una matanza y aún no sabía si la madre de Scorpius estaba viva, pero por el rostro de su amigo y que ni si inmuto ni lo más mínimo, por la conmoción, se puso en lo peor.

-Lo entiendo, me voy a revisar el caso, haré todo lo que este en mi mano, Nott-dijo tío Percy.

-Gracias, Señor secretario-dijo Nott mientas su tío se iba.

-Padrino-dijo de repente Scorpius, con voz muy baja y miedosa.

-Scor, ¿desde cuando estas hay?-pregunto preocupado el Señor Nott, estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de su ahijado-nunca me has llamado así.

-Madre... ¿murió?-pregunto. Albus estaba muy preocupado, Scorpius parecía completamente perdido, su rostro no tenia expresión seguía igual de lívido.

-¡Tu! ¿Que le has echo?-pregunto el Señor Nott levantándose y mirando furioso a la Señora Prince.

-Es un hechizo de inconsciencia-explico calmadamente con su voz habitual- con el podrá sobrellevarlo mejor, lo que ha sucedido.

-Libéralo-dijo el Señor Nott.

-Debo insistir, el niño ha visto cosas terribles, creo que es mejor hacérselas olvidar-dijo con calma la Señora Prince.

-Scorpius, es mi responsabilidad ahora-dijo el Señor Nott- que decida él lo que quiere, ¡libéralo!

La Señora Prince hizo un ademán con la mano, y Scorpius pareció que despertaba de ese aletargo en el que estaba.

-Mama... ¿donde esta? ¿Donde esta papa?-pregunto mirando a todos los presentes muy nervioso- ¿que hacemos aquí? ¿Que hacen todos aquí?...Al, Eli, Rose...

-Scor...ven aquí-dijo el Señor Nott, sentándose y sentando sobre el a Scorpius- a tu padre se lo llevaron, pero te prometo que le sacaremos-dijo mientras Scorpius empezó a llorar desconsolado.

-Y...mi madre-dijo acongojado. Albus temía esa respuesta.

-No lo se pequeño, aún esta en el quirófano...-dijo con cuidado ese hombre.

-Pero se pondrá bien...-Scorpius temblaba, mirando a su padrino.

-Scor...piensa un momento, si quieres puedo borrar las imágenes de hoy de tu mente, serás más feliz sin ellas...-dijo su padrino evadiendo el tema de la madre.

-NO, no quiero, no-dijo Scorpius aún peor que antes-no me dejes olvidar...

-Vale, pero tienes que tomarte esta poción-dándole una botellita que le dio una de las sanadoras que estaban en la habitación por la que entraron ellos- no te preocupes, no te pasara nada, con ella dormirás sin pesadillas, ten, tómatela, por favor Scorpius-dijo el hombre, Scorpius le miro otra vez y se la bebió y momentos después caía rendido en los brazos de su padrino. Este lo cogió en brazos y se adentro en la habitación contigua.

-Papa-dijo de pronto Theo-recuerda, no quiere olvidar...-dijo poco convencido.

-Tranquilo Theo, ahora quiero que descanse, después ya se vera-dijo el hombre. Dicho esto desapareció con Scorpius en los brazos.

-¿Como están el resto de los familiares?-pregunto tía Audrey muy asustada a la sanadora.

-La Señora Nott, evoluciona favorablemente-Albus vio en el poco rostro de Theo que respiraba aliviado-pero se quedara en observación, y joven haga el favor de volver a su cama por favor, sus quemaduras podrían agravarse-dijo la sanadora a Theo, este asintió- la Señora Narcisa Malfoy, se esta recuperando, es una mujer fuerte, muy pocas soportan siete rayos aturdidores a su edad-Albus vio que en la cara de la Señora Tonks tranquilidad- no obstante se quedara unos días para descansar, pero la joven Señora Malfoy...-paro un momento la sanadora- ya ha salido del quirófano, y bueno...le hemos puesto todo en su sitio-Rose, Eleine y Albus se miraron, no podían creer lo que Scorpius tuvo que ver- pero ha entrado en coma, no sabemos como evolucionara, las siguientes horas son cruciales-dicho esto se fue y por la puerta ya estaba el Señor Nott.

-No podemos dejar a tío Draco en la cárcel, puede que Scorpius quede huérfano de madre no pueden quitarle a su padre-dijo Theo temblando.

-Theo, vuelve a tu cama, tienes que descansar-dijo su padre con dolor. Theo miro a Molly esta le dio un beso en la mejilla que no estaba cubierta de vendas y se fue.

-Los Lestrange, ¿son inteligentes?-pregunto la Señora Prince amenazadoramente, pero sin referirse a nadie.

-No, mi cuñado no es inteligente-dijo con odio la Señora Tonks- es cruel y despiadado pero torpe, al igual que su hermano.

-Pues cambiaron, la alarma que oyó el Señor Nott, en la casa es un hechizo poderoso, el permite detectar a ciertas personas que se acercan a tu ubicación y darte un margen de tiempo para huir, por lo visto lo han puesto con mi mujer-dijo Matt impresionado.

-Eso tiene sentido, por eso no logramos atraparlos, saben cuando estamos cerca y huyen-dijo su tío Ron con fastidio.

-Será difícil de atraparlos, por eso pondremos medidas de seguridad, en Azkaban, en el callejón Diagon y en otros lugares mágicos y por si acaso aquí también en San Mungo, y en Hogwarts contamos con ustedes ¿no?-pregunto su padre, Harry.

-Por supuesto-dijo Matt-Eli nos vamos- dicho esto cogió a su hija, que tenia lágrimas en los ojos-pero me preocupa, no están solos, tienen seguidores...

-Y una cosa más, Potter-dijo la Señora Prince con furia en su mirada- cuente conmigo para capturar a eses mal nacidos, las personas que atacan a un niño inocente no merecen la vida -dijo con crueldad. Y desaparecieron, con la ayuda de Traicy, como elfo.

-Voy a visitar a mi hermana, me quedare aquí, ¿Ginny podrías mirar por Teddy?-pregunto la Señora Tonks, su madre asintió.

-Quisiera matar con mis manos a Rabastan, el lazo la maldición contra mi hijo y mi ahijado, cuenten conmigo también-dijo el padre de Theo y también se fue por la habitación en la que entro Theo.

Cuando pusieron, al Ministro al corriente y de revisar el caso de Draco Malfoy, que quedara visto para sentencia, se fueron cada uno a su casa.

-Papa-llamo Albus a su padre, que estaba en el escritorio, mientras su madre daba de cenar a sus hermanos y a Teddy-¿tú también odias al Señor Draco Malfoy?

-No, Albus, el sentimiento de odio lo estoy cambiando por compasión, pero eso es peor que el odio, según se mire-contesto su padre, con cara de derrota, les seria casi imposible dar con esos y además no solo eran dos, eran doce, Albus no dejo de pensar en su amigo y supo que el Scorpius alegre que conoció había muerto aquel día uno de Enero.


	17. Venganza y espías

A la mañana del día siguiente no pararon de llegar lechuzas de todos sus amigos, preocupados por Scorpius y por Theo. La causa es que el ataque se filtro a la prensa y El Profeta informaba del ataque en su primera plana.

Albus, Rose junto todos sus amigos decidieron que se reunirían en San Mungo, para ir a visitar a Theo y intentar o por lo menos distraer lo mas posible a Scorpius, después de decírselo a sus padres (Rose tubo que suplicar mucho para que la dejaran ir) fueron todos a San Mungo, con la escolta de Teddy.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, vieron en la salita al padre de Theo, que nada mas verlos a todos se sorprendió mucho (éramos veinte personas incluidos James y Fred, que vinieron por propia iniciativa) pero cuando le contamos el motivo y que queríamos ver a nuestros amigos se mostró, muy, pero que muy complacido, llamo a Theo y a Scorpius.

Cuando ellos aparecieron recibieron muchísimos agrazos, y besos (por parte de las chicas, pero no como el de Molly del día anterior) y después de hablar de un montón de cosas sin sentido, Eleine dijo que tenía sed y con Rose, Albus y Scorpius se encaminaron desde las escaleras al quinto piso, donde estaba la salita del té.

Durante el encuentro y el camino a la salita de té, Albus noto que Scorpius apenas hablaba y si lo hacia contestaba triste "si" o "tal vez" con eso confirmo sus sospechas de la noche anterior, su amigo no volvería a ser el mismo y ni el ni Theo nos informaron del estado de la Señora Malfoy, y lo cierto es que tampoco, nadie pregunto, esperarían a ver al Señor Nott de vuelta solo o a un sanador que atienda el caso.

-Scor, ¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunto con mucha dulzura Eleine.

-No gracias-dijo Scorpius volviendo a bajar la vista, se veía muy mal, muy triste y dolido y a pesar de que era difícil, se veía más pálido que de costumbre.

-Eli, ¿me acompañas a comprar un pastelito?, James me pidió que le bajara uno- dijo Rose.

-Claro, vamos-dijo Eleine y las chicas se fueron, dejando solos a Albus y Scorpius.

-Al-llamo Scorpius-¿como te has enterado?-pregunto Scorpuis, se refería al día de ayer.

-El ministro, mando un _patronum_ a mi padre y lo escuche-dijo Albus y armándose de valor y que estaba muy preocupado-Scor...-este le miro-¿como esta...tu madre?

-Sigue en coma-Albus vio que los ojos de su amigo se empañaban, pero no lloro- no se que pasara-ahora el propio Albus notaba también sus ojos empañados-Al...-este le miro recobrando la compostura- quiero vengarme.

-¡¿QUE?-Albus no se esperaba esta contestación por parte de Scorpius-Scor no puedes, son muy fuertes...

-Me da igual-interrumpió Scorpius-pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi madre y a mi familia, y por su culpa volvieron a meter a mi padre en la cárcel y cuando tenga ocasión y descubra como eludir su hechizo de alarma, lo pagaran-dijo Scorpius con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-Te entiendo, y cuenta conmigo-dijo Albus, sabia que no conseguiría convencerle de lo contrario, y al demostrar su apoyo podría enterarse de lo que planeaba e impedir que cometiera una locura, además Scorpius era uno de los chicos más listos del colegio, tal vez pueda descubrir como eludir el hechizo.

Scorpius le miro confundido, pero al cabo de un rato esbozo una sonrisa y Albus esperaba que no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, y dejaron de hablar en cuanto las chicas llegaron, por el silencio que reino, Albus supuso que ellas no entraban en el plan y que no lo conocerían, era algo entre él y Scorpius.

Cuando se hizo tarde todos se fueron, y en los días restantes al regreso al colegio, Albus fue todos los días al hospital, la abuela de Scorpius ya le dieron el alta, al igual que la madre de Theo, y este también le dieron de alta el día anterior al regreso de Hogwarts pero le quedaran horribles cicatrices en los brazos y la cara de por vida, en lo que se refiere a la madre de su amigo, las cosas seguían estáticas ni mejoraba ni empeoraba, la situación era muy tensa, al igual que el caso de su padre en el que aun no había un veredicto claro.

* * *

El último día de vacaciones se despidió antes de la familia de su amigo, (Rose no fue, no la dejaron) de su amigo y de Eleine, que no falto ni un día para intentar animar a Scorpius, al igual que Molly con Theo.

Al llegar a su casa, Albus se imagino la estampa de todos los años, su madre gritando a su hermano por sus travesuras mientras preparaba la ropa de sus hijos para el colegio y su hermanita enrabietada porque quería ir a Hogwarts ya... lo de todos los años.

A la hora de la cena, sus padres invitaron a sus tíos Ron y Hermione, y de paso traer a su hija Rose, porque ellos mañana no pueden llevarla a la estación porque tienen trabajo, más aún por lo de estos días y también a Hugo, que se quedara el día de mañana y así no notaban tanto a sus hermanos que se iban.

-Papa, ¿como va el caso de Malfoy?-pregunta Albus, en los últimos días se mostró muy interesado.

-Aun los magos no han llegado a un acuerdo para revisar su caso, Albus-dijo su padre cansado.

-Pero, ¿por que tardan tanto?-pregunto Rose, con aspereza.

-Rosie-dijo dulcemente su tía Hermione- los ex presidiarios no pueden volver a utilizar las varitas, lo tienen prohibido, bajo amenaza de cadena perpetua, si el caso sale adelante, tendríamos que volver a redactar esa ley, y el resto de criminales podrían incumplirla alegando peligro de vida, dejando un ambiente de inseguridad, y riesgo de fugas, ¿entiendes?.

-Además, a muchos magos les gusta que los partidarios que tuvo el Innombrable, estén en la cárcel-dijo Ron, con un tono que aprobación de sus propias palabras.

-Papa, Scor, pudo haber muerto si no llegara a estar allí su padre y su madre esta muy enferma-dijo Rose muy enfadada. Albus nunca vio a Rose enfadarse con su padre, siempre acataba lo que sus padres le decían, esta era una curiosa novedad.

-Rose, lo lamento mucho por la familia de ese chico, se que no tiene la culpa de quien sean sus padres, pero las cosas son así-dijo tío Ron en un tono que zanjaba la discusión, pero ni el ni Rose estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

Por fin llego la mañana del día siguiente, Albus se fue al dormitorio de invitados a despertar a su prima Rose, pero no fue capaz y luego fue Lily, y con el grito que pego, su querida prima se cayo de la cama, bajaron a desayunar, todos aún riéndose y Rose echa una furia, comieron, y le fueron a buscar sus baúles, sino llegarían tarde. Subieron en el coche del ministerio que puso su padre a su disposición, el no nos acompañaría, solo vendría su madre Ginny.

Los chicos de acomodaron en el asiento de atrás con sus mascotas, James no tenia mascota, prefería la escoba, Albus y Rose se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron con Fher y Sius en sus jaulas.

Cuando llegaron a la estación y cruzaron la barrera del anden vio a casi todos sus primos y a los amigos, después de despedirse subieron inmediatamente al tren y allí, en la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa, estaba Eleine.

-Eli, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto muy contenta Rose.

-Le dije a mis padres que me dejaran venir en el tren...os echaba de menos-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Eli, ¿has visto a Scorpius en el tren?-pregunto Albus

-Estoy aquí-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Scorpius acompañado de Theo, ya no tenía ninguna venda, pero lo que si tenía, era una fea marca desde la sien a la barbilla en un lado de la cara.

-Genial ya estamos todos-dijo James- si nuestra queridísima Victorie quisiera, podría hacer uno de esos hechizos de aumento...

-...en un compartimiento, para que cojamos todos, ¿no?-remato Fred poniendo pucheros a Victorie.

-Theo... ¿que te parece si buscamos un compartimiento...para nosotros... dos?-dijo Molly rojísima- para hablar...

-Vale-contesto Theo coloradísimo. Y se fueron en busca de un compartimiento vació.

-Supongo que tienen que hablar por lo del beso-dio inocentemente Eleine.

-¡¿QUE?-preguntaron todos, nadie habíamos dicho nada de lo que hay entre Molly y Theo, ni ellos tampoco, después les contaron a todos lo que había pasado en el hospital.

-Esa no quiere hablar con Theo solo...-dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra Molly-dijo Fred con una risita y nada más decir esto se fueron tras Molly y Theo.

-Pero será posible...-dijo Vic siguiéndolos al igual que todos por el corredor, andaban muy apelotonados. Una vez llegados a los vagones de la mitad del tren encontraron a Fred y James manejando unas cuerdas de color carne, eran las orejas extensibles de la tienda de bromas del tío George.

-No debéis espiarlos-oyó que decía su prima Vic.

-No vengas a darnos la lata, seguro que vosotros también tenéis curiosidad-dijo James dándoles cuerdas a sus primos y amigos, para sorpresa de Albus todos cogieron las cuerdas.

-Venga hermanito-dijo James

-No, ni de broma, os van a pillar-dijo Albus-Rose, Scorpius...-dijo al ver que sus amigos cogían una cuerda y la compartían.

-Si ellos se basan en proteger a Molly, yo protejo a Theo-dijo Scorpius.

-Si Señor Escorpión Malfoy, ya empieza a hablar como todo un Gryffindor-dijo Fred, pasándose de orgullo en su voz, Albus vio como Scorpius sonreía y eso le alegro, pero el y Eleine fueron los únicos que se quedaron al margen. Pasara lo que pasara en el compartimiento lo acabarían sabiendo y mejor no correr riesgos, tanto Molly como Theo son muy buenos con las varitas y a Theo se le sumaba el factor puños. Mientras todos los demás espiaban Eleine y Albus se sentaron en el compartimiento de al lado a esperar la hecatombe.

* * *

Rose junto su cabeza con la de Scorpius a oír lo que decían en el compartimiento.

-...gracias Theo, por ayudarme con el baúl-oyó que decía Molly-¿no te has echo daño?-pregunto preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes las heridas de los brazos están curadas, solo me quedaran las marcas-dijo Theo.

-La verdad no entiendo como no fueron capaces de quitártelas...-se lamento Molly.

-Era una maldición y los daños no se curan nunca-dijo Theo con tristeza, Rose noto en el perfil de su amigo la preocupación, estaban llegando a un tema doloroso para el.

-Si, pero aún así...-dijo Molly apenada

-No pierdo nada, nunca fui muy guapo-dijo riéndose nerviosamente Theo

-No, eso no es verdad...bueno-se la oía balbucear-quiero decir, bueno Theo no eres...feo-Rose pensaba que el color de mejillas de Molly no tenia nada que envidiar a los de ella.

-Gracias Molly-dijo Theo nervioso y se quedaron un rato en silencio. Rose miraban a sus compañeros que todos se reprimían las ganas de reírse, Molly siempre era un chica segura no balbuceaba y Theo, la cara de Theo tenia que ser...indescriptible.

-Molly ¿en que estas pensado?-pregunta Theo al cabo de un rato.

-En el día en que nos hicimos amigos-contesto Molly- ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro, para olvidarlo-dijo con fastidio Theo- fue en tercero y los matones de turno de la escuela me quería encerrar en la casa de los gritos, tu nos viste y habías llamado a Teddy y Victorie para que me ayudaran y lo hicieron, desde entonces les guardo mucho aprecio a esos dos-Rose vio como la mayor de sus primas miraba con culpabilidad su cuerda, pero siguió allí- y desde entonces nos hablamos y por haberme ayudado te regale el colgante que llevas y que desde entonces no te lo has quitado-concluyo muy contento Theo.

-Si es verdad-dijo Molly apesadumbrada.

-Molly... ¿que pasa?-pregunto con miedo Theo.

-No quiero perder tu amistad, Theo-dijo Molly muy triste.

-No la perderás, te lo prometo, pero...-dijo Theo con cuidado-¿por que me... has besado en el hospital?-concluyo Theo inseguro. Rose intercambio miradas con todos, esa era la parte interesante.

-Pues, porque pensé que...-la voz de Molly indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar- te perdía y lo último que te dije es que te odio y eso no es verdad.

-Molly lo se, siempre lo supe, y lo siento, siento mi comportamiento en el baile, no pude controlarme-dijo apesadumbrado Theo.

-Yo también lamento haber ido al baile con ese idiota de Leark...-se oía a Molly la voz quebrada. Rose miro a sus amigos todos (sobretodo James y Fred) tenían cara de jubilo.

-Molly, después del ataque me hice una promesa a mi mismo, pensé que moriría ese día, y ya que no lo hice, tengo otra oportunidad-dijo Theo, pero su voz tomaba seguridad.

-¿Que promesa?-pregunto una insegura Molly

-La promesa de decirte: "Te quiero, Molly"

* * *

Albus, pasado un rato en el compartimiento, oyó un grito general de júbilo en el pasillo, seguidos de unos gritos y se asomo, esa es la hecatombe que sabía que iba a pasar.

-¿NOS ESTABAIS ESPIANDO?-pregunto una muy enfadada Molly.

-Molly, lo sentí...-intento decir Dana con valor.

-Chicos, calmaos y bajar las varitas-dijo Sam con miedo, el resto permanecían callados.

-CALLATE-le espeto un enfadado Theo.

-NO ME PUEDO CREER ESTO DE MI FAMILIA-dijo Molly y los dos juntos levantaron las varitas, Albus y Eleine se metieron rápido en el compartimiento para evitar los hechizos.

-_TARANTALLEGRA_-gritaron Molly y Theo a la vez, y los demás entraron en el compartimiento que ocupábamos difícilmente, porque sus piernas se movían a un ritmo endiablado.

Mientras todos se reían, Vic alargaba el compartimiento, Ben y Mimi ponía fin al hechizo de Molly y Theo.

-Solo espero que no nos espiasen el día en el que me declare-dijo Ben mirando a Mimi cómplice. Todos se aguantaron la risa.

-LO HICISTEIS-grito Mimi, entre enfadada y divertida.

Cuando el tren aminoro su marcha todos bajaron al andén, con muchas dificultades, porque sus piernas aun tenían leves espasmos después del hechizo. Esto supuso que perdieran todos los carruajes (tirados por Thestrals, aunque no los veían) y solo quedaba uno, en el estaban Theo y Molly.

-No vais a subir, así aprenderéis a no espiar a la gente-dijo Molly con malicia en su mirada.

-¿Yo puedo subir?-pregunto con miedo Alice.

-No, a ti también te vi espiándonos-contesto Molly.

-Los únicos que pueden subir son, Eli y Al-dijo Theo con orgullo- ellos no nos espiaron y luego que digan que a Slytherin solo van los peores-dijo Theo mientras subía el equipaje de Albus y Eleine. Ellos contentos subieron al carruaje.

-No nos podéis hacer esto-dijo Scorpius con fastidio.

-¿Como que no?-dijo Theo amenazadoramente-mirad-cerro la puerta del carruaje.

-Vosotros iréis cómodamente andando al castillo-dijo Molly y el carruaje se empezó a mover acompañado de los quejidos de los chicos, quejidos que pronto se apagaron.

En el carruaje, Albus se fijo en Theo y Molly, parecían muy felices.

-Theo, Molly-llamo Eleine, estés le miraron- ¿sois novios?-pregunto con una sonrisa. Ellos se miraron, sonrieron y asistieron.

-Estupendo-dijo Albus y Eleine también sonreía emocionada, Molly se puso colorada y Theo le sonreía muy contento. Albus volvía a tener esperanzas de que Scorpius volviera a ser el que era, antes del ataque, pero estaba más que seguro que el camino con todos sus primos y amigos seria de todo menos aburrido.

* * *

Albus, Eleine, Theo y Molly, ya estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor cuando sus amigos llegaron.

-Hermanita, perdónanos, por favor-decía Lucy con cuidado al acercarse a Molly.

-Esta bien, pero fue muy embarazoso, no os pensaba capaz, bueno a James y a Fred si, pero al resto...-dijo Molly un poco más contenta.

-Oye-dijeron "ofendidos" James y Fred.

-¿Sabéis lo que nos a costado llegar?-pregunto fastidiado Scorpius, sentándose de lado de Albus- aun se me mueven las piernas-dijo un poco más contento.

-Te lo merecías-dijo Theo-¿desde cuando eres un cotilla?-Scorpius no dijo nada.

-Y bueno-dijo Lucy emocionada-¿tengo o no, cuñado?-pregunto muy contenta Lucy. Los chicos se pusieron muy rojos.

-Si, Theo y yo estamos juntos-dijo Molly, ante la alegría del resto. Lucy pego un gritito y se fue a abrazar a Theo, al igual que todas las chicas y a Molly también.

-Theo, bienvenido al club de los hombres más odiados por los Weasleys-dijo Ben tendiéndole una mano riendo a Theo-ahora ya somos tres.

-Y eso debería tranquilizarme ¿no?-pregunto Theo con sarcasmo, pero se reía igual.

Después de cenar, se fueron a sus habitaciones, (Theo llamo a Leark en el Gran Comedor y le pidió perdón, pero por la cara de Leark, parecía que le amenazaba).


	18. Movilización

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, muchas veces bajaban a los jardines y jugaban con su familia a las batallas de nieve, en las que James y Fred siempre ganaban, pero lo que le preocupaba a Albus era Scorpius, casi nunca lo veía fuera de clase y en las horas de la comida, todo su tiempo se lo pasaba en la biblioteca, el supuso que intentaba averiguar como eludir el hechizo de alarma de los Lestrange.

Esta inseguridad que le embargaba los últimos días le hizo plantearse, en traicionar a Scorpius y rebelar sus intenciones, porque no quería que le pasara algo malo a su amigo, además apenas le hacia participe de sus avances (si los tenia) y su carácter empeoro en los últimos días, cosa que también notaron Rose y Eleine, pero la cuestión era ¿en quien podría confiar? En sus primos no, en su familia tampoco, exceptuando a su padre, pero Albus ya pensaba que tenia bastantes cosas, a McGonagall, pero era una bruja muy severa y temía no ser considerado en serio, Hagrid, su padrino tenia gran corazón pero dudaba que fuera a ser útil, en el único que Albus creyó, fue Matt.

Estaban ya en la última semana de Enero, y Scorpius seguía igual, solo con el añadido que estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, Albus tampoco aún no había dicho nada a nadie, presentía por el carácter de su amigo que aún no tuvo éxito. En esos momentos se encontraban en la última clase de Defensa de la semana, era viernes y todos estaban deseando que llegara el fin de semana. Es timbre sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse.

-Malfoy y Potter-dijo la Señora Prince amenazadoramente desde el balcón de su despacho-esperen. Albus y Scorpius se miraron y las chicas también se despidieron, diciéndoles que les esperarían en el patio. Después de que la clase se quedo vacía caminaron hasta el despacho de la profesora.

Al entrar vieron una pequeña estancia, las paredes de piedra y había una chimenea, y por dispersados por toda la estancia, había objetos detectores de tenebrismo, (espejos, chivatoscopios...) que ya los había visto en la oficina de su padre, armas (dagas, espadas, lanzas, flechas y arcos) y sobre el escritorio, lo único que no le dio miedo, en un marco había una foto de un tigre y sobre el había un pequeño bebe de ojos verdes, eran Eleine y su padre.

-Sentaos-ordeno la profesora, y creo de la nada dos sillas negras (muy incomodas).

-Señora Prince, ¿por que nos ha llamado?-pregunto educadamente Scorpius.

-Por su insensatez, Malfoy, y la estupidez de Potter-dijo más aterradora que antes. Albus y Scorpius se miraron, Albus pensaba rápido, no podía saber nada, el no se lo había dicho a nadie, aún...

-Pero, profesora...-intento decir Scorpius

-Cállese-ordeno- se cree usted mejor que los aurores, Malfoy-no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba-pues debo decirle que no, lo lamento-no parecía verdad.

-Profesora, ¿como sabe...-Scorpius miro a Albus anonadado.

-No, Potter no dijo nada, por su estupidez-dijo la profesora clavando sus malignos ojos en el, no podía creer que esa fuese la madre de algo tan bueno como Eleine-sus pensamientos y ansias no son secreto para mi...-dicho esto, Albus se asusto.

-Se...Señora, entiéndame-suplico Scorpius.

-Lo hago, aunque no lo crea-dijo la Señora Prince-desista de sus planes, además ya he puesto en marcha al único ser que puede encontrarlos, daré con ellos y les exterminare-concluyo con una sonrisa fría y malévola, los chicos se miraron asustados, por ser, no le quedaron dudas de que hablaba de su Boggart.

-Esta...bien, Señora-dijo Scorpius y se puso en píe. Albus también.

-Espere Potter, Malfoy vallase-ordeno. Albus se sentó después de que Scorpius se fuera.

-Potter, le advierto, que si al joven Malfoy, resultara herido, solo usted y nadie más que usted, seria el responsable-dijo remarcando la última palabra. Albus se sintió fatal-puede irse. Y se marcho con paso rápido pero cuando ya pensó que estaba libre de los oídos de esa mujer hecho a correr directo al patio, pensando que tenía razón, si Scorpius cometiera una locura el único responsable seria él, por no haberlo impedido.

* * *

El día 7 de Febrero celebraron todos juntos el 12 cumpleaños de Albus, en la sala de los menesteres, todos se lo pasaron en grande, incluso Scorpius volvió a ser el de siempre, porque llegaban buenas noticias del hospital, su madre había despertado del coma, pero aún no saldría de cuidados intensivos, porque necesitaba curas y tratamientos especiales, pero esa noticia hizo que Scorpius abandonara toda rabia, pero a mediados de Febrero, por fin tuvieron noticias sobre el caso Malfoy, y por desgracia, el consejo de magos del Wizengamot, rechazó la puesta en liberta del Señor Malfoy para disgusto de todos, aunque en especial de Scorpius, que después de esta noticia se mostraba especialmente distante de todos, y siempre que Rose intentaba animarlo le salía todo mal y volvían a discutir como en la primera noche, aunque eso si, luego se pedía perdón y vuelta a empezar. Albus y Eleine decidieron mantenerse al margen y no intentaron ni animar ni provocar los enfados de su amigo, decían que solo con tiempo, volvería a ser el de siempre, pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

-...te he dicho que esperes, no he acabado...- pero Rose no pudo acabar, porque Malfoy subió las escaleras a su dormitorio hecho una furia, por pelearse con Rose, el motivo, Scorpius le rompió sin querer un frasco de tinta sobre su redacción de pociones y esta se puso echa una furia y Scorpius no tenia la culpa.

-¡Es un cretino!-dijo muy ofuscada Rose, sentándose en uno de los sillones de su sala común.

-¿Que te pasa, Rosie?-pregunto su primo James que acababa de llegar.

-Nada, discutí con Scorpius-bufo Rose

-¿Otra vez?, menudo mes lleváis-dijo Alex riendo.

-Y esta vez es porque...-pregunto Fred esperando la respuesta.

-Porque uno de los chicos de nuestro curso le empujo y el tiro la tinta sobre mi redacción y me enfade-dijo acongojada Rose- intentaba disculparme pero no hay forma, es un estúpido-concluyo molesta.

-Pobrecito, lo debe de estar pasando fatal, su padre en la cárcel y su madre así, no quisiera ser el, me compadezco de Scor-dijo Alex triste.

-Ya lo se, pero se hace difícil estar con el, Albus y Eleine no saben lo que es, yo estoy con el desde que me despierto, hasta que me acuesto y compartimos las horas libres juntos en la biblioteca, es un fastidio-dijo Rose muy enfadada-quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes, ya-concluyo tozuda aunque sabia que no estaba en su mano.

-Bueno primita, ya es tarde y hay que acostarse-dijo James y acto seguido bostezo, pero a Rose le vino una idea a la cabeza para terminar su maldito trabajo para Slughorn.

-James, dame la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador-ordeno Rose.

-¿QUE?, no, no primita-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Si no lo haces le diré a tío Harry que le robaste el mapa de su despacho-dijo Rose amenazadoramente.

-No serás capaz...-dijo James dubitativo

-Dámelo y no diré ni una palabra, y ya oíste a tío Harry, hay que compartir la capa-dijo Rose.

-Vale, ¿para que la quieres?-pregunto James molesto.

-Para terminar la redacción de pociones con los libros de la biblioteca que necesito-dijo Rose con sinceridad.

Después de reírse, James le dio su capa y el mapa, este lo había robado el año pasado y tío George, le dijo a los chicos como utilizarlo, era el único en la familia que consideraba las travesuras educativas, pero no los castigos, para su suerte.

Cerca ya de la una de la noche Rose, estaba cansada pero tenía terminado el trabajo, se puso la capa y visualizo el mapa y para su sorpresa en el pasillo en el que ella estaba, también había cinco personas, pero no eran ni profesores ni prefectos, eran chicos de su misma edad y casa. Además con ellos Scorpius.

Rose vencida por la curiosidad se iba acercando sigilosamente por el corredor, cuanto más se acercaba se escuchaban la voces y las risas, no entendía nada, Scorpius no se llevaba muy bien, que digamos, con esos.

-... ¿que te parece?-pregunto un chico, Rose le reconoció como Pete McLaggen que tiene el pelo castaño encrespado.

-Lo que tengas contra mi, dímelo a la cara, ¿donde esta?-pregunto Scorpius furioso

-Cálmate, o tendré que darte otro empujón- dijo un chico chino, que se llama Shen Fo.

-¡Fuiste tu!-le grito Scorpius-¡por tu culpa, Rose se enfado conmigo!

-Es una Weasley, un hijo de mortífago como tu, no puede ser amigo de ella-dijo un chico moreno Mohamed Aban.

-Eso que lo decida ella, ¿donde esta, Aurum?-pregunto muy enfadado Scorpius-se que la habéis cogido vosotros.

-Creo que deberías despedirte de ella-dijo un chico riéndose, Kurt Lance, un chico rubio- a tu lechuza la hemos dejado atada en un árbol en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Seréis...-dijo Scorpius sacando su varita, pero antes los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el, tuvieron un leve forcejeo (a Rose no le dio tiempo de reaccionar) y le quitaron su varita.

-Espero que así te quede claro, que no queremos compartir cuarto con un mortífago-dijo McLaggen con la varita de Scorpius.

Rose ya no pudo soportarlo más, y le lanzo un _expelliarmus_ a McLaggen derribándolo, una patada en la espinilla a Lance, y los otros dos empezaron a correr asustados porque no veían a quien les estaba atacando. Después de que todos huyeran despavoridos, Scorpius recupero su varita y grito:

-¿Que eres?-pregunto al aire dándole la espalda a Rose.

-Scor...-dijo sobresaltando a su amigo mientras se sacaba la capa.

-Rose, ¿como...-empezó a preguntar Scorpius, pero se sobresalto por segunda vez-AURUM-grito y echo a correr.

-Scor, para, no puedes meterte tu solo en el Bosque-gritaba Rose persiguiéndole cargada con los libros y la capa.

-Rose si la dejo allí, algún animal la va a matar-le grito de vuelta

-Para-dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y parándolo con toda su fuerza, la capa y los libros con el mapa se cayeron al suelo-necesitamos ayuda, vamos a la torre.

-No, no quiero que nadie corra riesgos-contesto.

-Scor, cuantos más seamos menos tardaras y más seguros en el Bosque estaremos, por favor-dijo Rose suplicante.

Scorpius la miro un poco confundido, pero asintió, recogió los libros y la capa del suelo y los dos echaron a correr rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Scor, ¿desde cuando eses te hacen la vida imposible?-pregunto mientras corrían.

-Desde la primera noche aquí, en la carta que le mande a mi padre, se lo dije y por eso me regalo a Aurum, para que no me sintiera solo-dijo abatido Scorpius-Rosie, no quiero que muera por ser mi mascota-dijo muy triste.

Nada más entrar en la sala común, se encontraron a Roxy, Jay, Louis y Lucy, le contaron que por hacer daño a Scorpius, robaron su lechuza y la ataron en el Bosque, dicho esto Jay y Roxy subieron a avisar a los demás, Louis y Lucy mandaron _patronum_ al resto de los amigos para reunirse en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

-Entraremos de dos en dos-informaba Vic, a la entrada del Bosque-yo iré sola, si algo malo pasa, mandar chispas rojas al aire, ¿entendido?-todos asintieron-la lechuza es fácilmente reconocible, es una lechuza dorada, parece oro-informaba mirando a Alex, Alice, Jay, Sam, Dana y Ben, que no habían visto nunca a Aurum- y si la encontráis mandar chispas doradas al aire y salir todo lo rápidamente posible del Bosque, es peligroso además es de noche, pero no tenemos tiempo, Molly tu te quedaras aquí y informas a los Slytherin, y con ellos entras, ¿vale?- una vez que Molly asintió, todos entramos en el Bosque, Rose iba con Ben y Mimi con Scorpius.

Penetraron en el Bosque, gracias a la luz de sus varitas. El Bosque Prohibido era un lugar tétrico, había una oscuridad inmensa, cada vez que se internaban más, la luz escaseaba y el aire se volvía pesado y viciado, Rose era capaz de oír cosas que no lograba reconocer y le ponían los pelos de punta. Pasados unos diez minutos, llegaron a un pequeño claro, y la luz de la varita de Ben, abarco tal intensidad que logro alumbrarlo todo.

Al otro lado del claro, se encontraron con la que más temía Rose, había una serpiente enorme y enroscada en ella una lechuza: Aurum.

-_Desmaius_-dijo Ben con tan buena puntería que dio en la cabeza de la serpiente y dejando caer a la lechuza de su mortal abrazo. Rose cogió la lechuza de su amigo con muchísimo cuidado, le cito la cuerda de sus patas y observo que tenia una mordedura y apenar la sentía respirar.

-Se va a morir-dijo Rose asustada.

-_Pericullum_-dijo Ben, y de su varita salieron chispas doradas al cielo-vamos Rose salgamos rápido del Bosque.

Empezaron a correr, Rose llevaba cuidadosamente a Aurum en sus brazos, al llegar al linde del Bosque ya vio a algunos de sus primos y amigos.

-AURUM-dijo muy preocupado Scorpius, pero una vez que vio a su lechuza-¿que le paso?, esta herida...-dijo pensando lo peor.

-La tenia una serpiente enroscada-dijo Rose con cuidado-creo que también la mordió...-con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hagrid, sabrá que hacer-dijo Albus (saliendo del Bosque junto a Molly) echando a correr hacia la cabaña. Todos lo siguieron. Scorpius llevando a su lechuza.

-¡Hagrid!-empezaron a gritar algunos antes de llegar a la cabaña. La puerta de esta se abrió.

-¿Que demonios hacéis aquí de noche? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos o que?-dijo Hagrid muy enfadado- podría pasaros algo...

-Profesor, ayude a mi lechuza-dijo Scorpius en tono de súplica.

-Pero... santo cielo-dijo observando a la lechuza preocupado entre sus enormes manos- la han envenenado, yo no puedo curarla, pero si...

-Mi madre-dijo Eleine, que llegaba junto Theo y Vic, que fueron los últimos en salir del Bosque. Nada más decir esto, Eleine cogió la lechuza de su amigo y echo a correr al castillo seguido de todos, incluso de Hagrid. Llegados al castillo, Eleine tomaba dirección a las mazmorras, tomo un corredor sinuoso distinto al que conducía a la clase de Pociones y Defensa. Cada vez que corrían más el pasillo se obscurecía, pero al llegar solo vieron una pared, era un callejón sin salida, pero antes de que Rose pudiera preguntar nada.

-Mama-grito Eleine- es urgente, mama-le gritaba a la pared, pero momentos después esa pared se convertía en una puerta y en ella aparecía una mujer de camisón de tirantes, blanco y largo, de aspecto amenazador, pero muy bella.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-dijo mirando a todos con su misma voz y mirada gélida, Rose observo su cuerpo, tenia un montón de tatuajes y sobre algunos cruces rojas.

-Mama-dijo Eleine, Rose noto que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Eleine llamar así a su madre- necesito que ayudes a Aurum, solo tu puedes curarla-dijo Eleine mostrándole la lechuza. Y para sorpresa de casi todos, la Señora Prince tomo con mucho cuidado a la lechuza.

-Entrad-dijo con su voz, al entrar Rose se quedo maravillada, para estar en las mazmorras el lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, era una estancia grande, muy bien decorada, de forma sencilla pero acogedora, en la mesa estaba Matt, también en ropa de dormir, pantalones largos y camiseta de manga corta blanca también, al verles hizo aparecer de la nada sillas para todos y para Hagrid un enorme sillón que parecía muy cómodo.

-Aldy-dijo Hagrid mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Rose se quedo helada, no se podía creer que Hagrid llamara a su temible profesora de Defensa por su diminutivo- creo que la mordedura es venenosa, yo no podría sanarla, pero estoy seguro que tu si, querida-todos se miraron entre si y aguantaron la respiración.

-No debería menospreciarse, Maestro Hagrid-era imaginación de Rose o el tono de su profesora era menos mortífero y le llamo maestro, que nadie lo hacia- si, será difícil que salga adelante-concluyo la profesora depositando la lechuza con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa.

-Señora...podrá hacer algo...-dijo susurrando Scorpius abatido.

-Si- para asombro y un poco de asco, vieron como de una cicatriz de la muñeca de su profesora, sacaba su varita, por eso podía hacer magia con un simple movimiento del brazo y Rose supuso que nunca se separaba de su varita ni lo más mínimo.

A continuación vieron como hacia aparecer de la nada dos frascos, uno con un contenido plateado y otro con una sustancia muy oscura. Mediante magia hizo que el contenido plateado se sostuviera en el aire encima de Aurum luego le prendió fuego a esa sustancia, y la ceniza caía sobre la lechuza, cuando termino todo de arder y sorpresa de todos, en el aire se arremolino una sustancia amarillenta que provenía de la lechuza y que salía por todo su cuerpo.

-Veneno-dijo Matt con una sonrisa ante el desconcierto general.

Deposito esa sustancia en un frasco y luego vertió la sustancia oscura sobre la herida de Aurum, que cicatrizo al momento, volvió a guardar su varita en la piel y se sentó, con la lechuza en los brazos.

-¿Profesora...-empezó a decir Scorpius.

-Hay que esperar, el Maestro Hagrid sabrá cuidarla hasta que se recupere-dijo mirando al semigigante- si no le importa claro.

-En absoluto-dijo Hagrid sonriente cogiendo el ave que le tendía la Profesora Prince- sabía que tu podrías curarla, eres magnifica-dijo Hagrid contento. Rose veía que Aurum respiraba con normalidad y Scorpius también.

-Muchas gracias, a todos-dijo Scorpius abromado, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su lechuza en manos de Hagrid.

-Pero, ahora me diréis lo que ha pasado hoy-dijo Hagrid mirando detenidamente a Scorpius, este bajo la mirada.

-Fue por mi culpa-dijo Scorpius profundamente abatido.

-No, no lo es-dijo muy rápido Rose, y les contó lo sucedido a todos.

-¿Como se atreven ha atacar a un pobre animalito?-pregunto Hagrid indignado- no se quedaran sin castigo, no señor, si tanto les gusta el Bosque se pasaran unas cuantas noches conmigo en el-dijo muy convencido-pero si algo así ocurre de nuevo, y espero que no ocurra, venid a mi cabaña antes, el Bosque guarda muchos peligros, pero las circunstancias de hoy, fueron especiales, por eso no estáis castigados-dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

-Profesor... ¿podría quedarse con Aurum?-dijo Scorpius muy triste, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por que?-pregunto muy extrañado Hagrid

-La atacaron por ser mi lechuza, no quiero que le pase nada malo, a los que me rodean...-dijo Scorpius con sinceridad, pero Rose pensaba que no solo se refería a su lechuza si no a todos los demás.

-No, ella quiere quedarse contigo, mañana voy a hablar con McGonagall, para que ponga al corriente de este suceso a los padres de tus compañeros y no le pasara nada malo-dijo Hagrid tiernamente.

-Malfoy, si más de un veintenar de personas se movilizan por tu misma causa, dudo que les pase algo-dijo la profesora mordazmente, pero Rose pensó que ella también entendía que no solo se refería a su mascota-pero a nosotros no nos harás caso- Rose no entendía de que hablaba-habrá que llevarte ante alguien que si escucharas- todos la miraron sorprendidos-Matt, avisa en el ministerio-dijo mientras de un movimiento con el brazo su camisón se convertía en ropa de salir, con una larga capa negra- Maestro Hagrid hable con la Directora McGonagall- y volviéndose a Scorpius- Malfoy nos vamos a Azkaban-dicho esto, todos se quedaron en su sitio sorprendidos incluso Scorpius, pero vio que Eleine intercambiaba miradas cómplices con su padre-MALFOY-llamo, eso le hizo reaccionar y le fue detrás de ella.

-Ahora creo que tenéis que volver todos a vuestras habitaciones-dijo Matt, conjurando su _patronum_, un tigre- por estas pequeñas cosas, me case con esta mujer-oyeron que decía muy contento mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

Albus se dirigía a su sala común acompañado de Eleine y Theo muy contentos, pesaba que el único a quien podría ayudar a Scorpius, era su padre, y estaba seguro que verle le iba a tranquilizar, abandonar del todo sus planes y que volviera a ser el de siempre, por otra parte Albus tenía que reconocer que ese detalle de parte de su profesora y la forma en que cogía a Aurum le sorprendió muchísimo, tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo era amable y buena, y no una mujer descabellada como se supuso en un principio.


	19. Pascuas

A la mañana del día siguiente, Albus fue el primero que entro en el Gran Comedor y sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Scorpius con su lechuza.

-Scor-dijo corriendo hasta el-¿que tal estas?-pregunto contento Albus acariciando a Aurum.

-Bien, muy bien-dijo un contento pero muy cansado Scorpius- ayer pude ver a mi padre y la profesora también me llevo al hospital a ver a mi madre-dijo con una sonrisa- ella se esta recuperando y hoy al llegar fui a la cabaña de Hagrid y Aurum también esta fenomenal, aunque aun no puede volar.

-Me alegro-dijo Albus mientras miraba a la lechuza de su amigo, que comía del plato de su amo, aun tenia una pequeña venda en la ala y en el costado-Scor...-dijo con cuidado Albus-no vas a intentar encontrarte con los Lestrange, ¿no?

-No, mi padre me lo prohibió, no quiere que acabe como el... ya sabes, encerrado, además no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, no tengo poder...-dijo Scorpius un tanto abatido.

-¿Y que tal esta tu padre?-dijo Albus con la intención de cambiar de tema, pero se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta al momento, pensó que había metido la pata.

-Bueno, el se ve bien, cuando le dije que mi madre se estaba recuperando se puso más contento. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que seguiría luchando por su libertad, también me dijo que siempre estaría donde le necesitamos si corríamos peligro-dijo más contento Scorpius.

Después poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se iba llenando de gente y ya no pudieron seguir hablando, nada más verle Eleine le dio un beso en la mejilla y para sorpresa de todos, también Rose.

* * *

Los días en clase pasaron y llegaron a Marzo, Hufflepuff, gano sin miramientos a Ravenclaw, para acongojo de sus amigos Sam y Dana, que jugaban en el equipo, Dana como cazadora y Sam como buscador (ya no tenia posibilidades con la copa al perder dos de tres partidos) pero Hufflepuff era muy fuerte, además estaba capitaneado por Ben Diggory, el mejor buscador del colegio, bueno hasta la llegada de Lía Borgia. Ravenclaw se enfrentaría a Gryffindor en el último fin de semana de Marzo.

-Tenemos que ganar a los águilas, o nuestro prestigio quedara por los suelos-Rose oía a Vic en la sala común, en una de esas charlas que les daba al equipo- Sam es un muy buen buscador, y Dana es rápida, son los mejores de su equipo, del resto no nos debemos preocupar, ¿entendido?, Jay confió en ti para parar literalmente a nuestra Dana- Jay le guiño un ojo sonriéndole- y Leark marca a Sam, se su sombra y por favor no le pierdas de vista-dijo Vic exasperada, Leark asintió- si no ganamos este partido le damos la copa a Hufflepuff o Slytherin, pero si ganamos, nos enfrentamos a Ben y a su equipo y si le ganamos a estés obtendremos la venganza si Slytherin pierde el último partido contra Hufflepuff-dijo Vic con fuego en su mirada.

-Hermanita, creo que deberías bajar tus expectativas-dijo Mimi, que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo.

-¿Por que?-dijo Vic mirando mal a su hermana.

-Los de Hufflepuff son buenísimos, son los favoritos para parar a los Slytherin, no creo que les podáis ganar-dijo Loius que estaba con su hermana Mimi.

-Lo que me faltaba, ni mis hermanos creen en mi-dijo ofendida Vic.

-No exageres Victorie. Solo decimos la verdad, tendréis que trabajar mucho para llegar al nivel de Hufflepuff, y ya no hablamos de Slytherin-dijo Mimi con razón en opinión de Rose.

-Lo lograremos, entrenaremos todos los días-dijo Vic molesta-sin excepciones-concluyo.

-¿Que?-dijo James sorprendido.

-Nos mataras-dijo Fred con cara de agobio.

-Vamos a ganar y ni una palabra más-dijo Victorie subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio mientras los miembros del equipo se miraban abrumados.

-Tu prima Victorie si que es dura-dijo Scorpius medio riendo- no me gustaría estar en la piel de esos-dijo señalando al equipo.

-Ya, y que lo digas- le contesto Rose. Esos dos estaban acabando la redacción de Defensa, "Los motivos y causas de la Defensa: _Petrificus totalus_". Pero la cabeza de Rose no pudo evitar distanciarse de la redacción, ella sabia que Scorpius había hablado de lo sucedido con Albus y Eleine, en cambio con ella no, supuso que no confiaba en ella lo suficiente.

* * *

Por fin había pasado el día del partido contra Ravenclaw, y Gryffindor había conseguido una victoria muy apretada de 170-150, porque las chicas habían metido muchos goles pero fue Sam quien cogió la snitch, ahora si Gryffindor ganaba a Hufflepuff y Hufflepuff gana el último partido a Slytherin, la copa para los leones, si Slytherin gana en el ultimo partido al equipo de Ben la copa para Slytherin y si Hufflepuff gana los dos partidos la copa para los tejones. Muy ajustadas las cosas, que se decidirían a la vuelta de las vacaciones de pascua que seria la segunda semana de Abril.

En los días anteriores a la vuelta a casa, las clases fueron más relajadas (menos la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), Eleine por fin logro desarmar a Scorpius, también consiguió volar, pero siguió sin gustarle. Y tanto ella como Albus lograron ponerse al día en Historia gracias al libro que Scorpius les había regalado (el regalo de Eleine era el mismo que el de Albus, _"Historia de la Magia: en chuletas…para los jóvenes muy ocupados, como para perder el tiempo estudiando"_), Albus mejoro mucho en encantamientos, gracias a la ayuda que le prestaba Eleine, lo de buena profesora, a Albus le pareció, que se lleva en la sangre, sin embargo su amigo y su prima seguían siendo los mejores de clase sin discusión, seguidos de Lía Borgia, que se mostraba exuberante ante la "casi" derrota de Gryffindor ante Ravenclaw.

-Estoy muerta, no puedo más- dijo Eleine sentándose cerca de la orilla del lago, donde veían los tentáculos del calamar gigante salir a la superficie y saludar a los alumnos.

-Eli no podemos pararnos, nada más llegar de las vacaciones tendremos los exámenes, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo-dijo reprochadoramente Rose.

-Rosie, hoy es el último día en el colegio, antes de separarnos y no te veré en una semana-dijo fingiendo tristeza Eleine- vamos a pasarlo bien, por favor...-poniéndole pucheros que rápidamente pasaron a un sonrisa.

-Vale-acepto Rose suspirando-pero aquí me aburro, ¿donde están los chicos?

-No lo se...-dijo Eleine tumbada sobre la hierba a su lado- Rosie, mira, ¿no es esa tu lechuza?-dijo Eleine señalando al cielo sin nubes grises.

Rose levanto la cabeza y vio a Sius que volaba difícilmente hacia ella portando un sobre que era un poco más grande que la lechuza. Cuando Sius aterrizo (en la cabeza de Rose, como era costumbre en el) cogió la carta y la desdoblo:

_Querida Rosie:_

_Te escribo para que sepas que las vacaciones de pascua las pasaremos todos juntos en la casa de tus tíos, Harry y Ginny, dado la situación actual es mejor desplazarnos. Papa estas vacaciones no estará con nosotras, tiene que viajar con el Ministro al extranjero por unos asuntos sobre los criminales fugados, sospechan que tal vez estén fuera del país._

_Por otra parte tu hermano esta deseando que llegues, te echa mucho de menos cuando estas en el colegio, no para de preguntar cosas sobre ti, y tu lechuza es muy lista, me recuerda un poco a la lechuza que tenia tu tío, Hedwig, tenia pensado en mandarte la carta por correo lechuzil, ya que tu padre se llevo consigo a Pigwidgeon, pero de la nada apareció, es asombroso y eso que no tiene ni un año._

_Un beso y un abrazo_

_ Mamá_

-Oh no-dijo tristemente Rose.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto asustada Eleine.

-No veré a mi padre, esta de viaje con el Ministro...-dijo tristemente Rose.

-Rosie, lo siento, pero piensa, Scor no podrá ver más a su padre fuera de una cárcel-dijo tristemente Eleine-tienes suerte, el volverá de ese viaje.

-Es verdad-dijo vergonzosamente Rose-no me di cuenta.

-Además mis padres me dijeron que se van a ir con Traicy a buscar a los Lestrange, yo me quedare con Hagrid-dijo Eleine resignada- me encanta Hagrid, pero lo malo es que me moriré de hambre-dijo con una sonrisa. Hagrid no era buen cocinero.

-Entonces, ven conmigo-dijo de repente Rose.

-No, gracias pero no quiero molestar, me lo paso muy bien con Hagrid-contesto Eleine rápidamente.

-Hagrid casi siempre en vacaciones se pasa por casa de mis tíos, así que mas da, ven directamente conmigo, estoy segurísima que a mis tíos no les importara, además estaremos con James, Albus y si vienes podrás conocer a mi hermanito y a mi prima pequeña-intento convencerla Rose.

-Rosie, gracias, pero no creo que a mis padres les parezca buena idea-dijo Eleine.

-Eso no lo sabes, hasta que lo preguntes-insistió Rose-además no eres tu la que estaba triste por separarnos-dijo Rose con sarcasmo, a esto Eleine no pudo rebatirle.

Cuando entraron en el la vivienda que ocupaban sus padres en el castillo, después de que Rose le mandara una carta a su madre, no pudo sorprenderse más, ya que no esperaba encontrar a su tío allí.

-Tío Harry-dijo y le abrazo.

-Rosie, ¿como estas?-le pregunta también abrazándola.

-Bien-dijo Rose y pensando que no hay mejor oportunidad que esa- tío, ¿Eli puede pasar la semana en casa con nosotros?-pregunto

-Claro que si, Rosie-le dijo su tío dedicando una sonrisa a su amiga, esta se sonrojo-siempre que a sus padres no les importe-concluyo.

-Si Eli quiere y usted no tiene problema Señor Potter, no hay inconveniente-dijo Matt con un guiño a Eleine y Rose-Eli ve a tu cuarto y prepara tus cosas.

-Gracias, Señor Potter-y con una leve inclinación ante el y sus padres se fue sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Rose

-¿Donde esta Albus?-pregunto su tío a Rose.

-No lo se-contesto con sinceridad.

-Potter y Malfoy se encuentran en el campo de quidditch, junto con Borgia y los suyos- dijo la profesora con su mirada fija en un punto, pero volviéndose a su marido- Matt, ¿podrías ir a echarles un vistazo?

-Claro-dijo cansado Matt- no paran de meterse en líos estos...-y se fue.

-Señor Potter, por lo que hablábamos, antes de la pequeña interrupción de Weasley y Eleine, los Lestrange no están en el extranjero, sino en el país, no me caben más dudas, Traicy sigue sus huellas con sigilo, también tienen el hechizo con mi ser, ella descubrió que el alcance del hechizo es de aproximadamente un kilómetro, y... ya le he comunicado... mis sospechas, Potter-dijo su profesora clavando sus ojos en Rose, esta se asusto, ella allí estorbaba.

-Adiós tío-se despidió a correr Rose-profesora...-y se fue.

De vuelta al vestíbulo vio a su primo y a Scorpius, estaban bien, pero Matt les regañaba. Rose le dijo a su primo que su padre estaba en el castillo y camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Scor, ¿por que estabas con Borgia y sus amigos en el campo de quidditch?-pregunto una curiosa Rose.

-Porque Al quería practicar sobre la escoba, para el examen de vuelo que se avecina y aparecieron esos a molestar, el resto ya te lo imaginas-dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Rose con tristeza-¿Scor donde pasaras las vacaciones?-cambiando radicalmente.

-En casa de la hermana de mi abuela, quiero estar cerca del hospital y visitar lo más posible a mi madre, Teddy no esta y ocupo su habitación porque se va de escolta del Ministro y además mi casa esta... bueno... nadie la reparo desde lo que paso y no quiero volver allí-concluyo Scorpius muy serio.

-Ya...-pensando en lo que le dijo- así que Teddy se va con mi padre y el Ministro, se harán rara las vacaciones sin sus cambios de aspecto-dijo Rose intentando por todos los medios cambiar de tema.

-Lo siento, se lo que es no estar con tu familia... cuando deberías estar con ella-bacilo Scorpius, pero inmediatamente subió a su dormitorio, dejando a Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Albus estaba sentando en la cocina de su casa, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno para los demás miembros de la familia y Eleine, su padre y tía Hermione se fueron a trabajar. Cuando escucha la puerta de la cocina y por ella entra Eleine.

-Buenos días Señora Potter-dijo inclinándose brevemente-Hola Al-añadió sonriendo.

-Hola Eli-le devolvió el saludo, ambos estaban en ropa de dormir.

-Buenos días Eleine, siéntate, ¿que quieres para desayunar?-le pregunto.

-No se moleste, ya lo hago yo-dijo Eleine y para asombro de Albus y su madre era muy buena cocinando a la manera muggle, sin magia.

-Valla, ¿quien te enseño?-pregunto asombrada su madre.

-Mis abuelos -contesto feliz Eleine llevando su desayuno a la mesa, para ella y también para la madre de Albus.

-¿No son magos?-pregunto extrañada su madre.

-No, para nada-contesto Eleine- mis abuelos paternos son muggles, que murieron hace tres años y la abuela materna, el abuelo materno era un Squib, solo conocí a los papas de mi padre, la abuela murió cuando nació mi madre y el abuelo murió al poco de nacer yo-dijo triste Eleine.

-Lo siento, Eleine-dijo su madre.

-Yo no les conocí, pero me hubiera gustado mucho, lo pase muy mal cuando papa me dijo lo de los abuelos-dijo con tristeza Eleine.

-Yo tampoco conocí a los abuelos James y Lily-le dijo Albus intentando animarle.

-Ya lo se, la historia del Señor Potter si es trágica...-dijo Eleine pensativa.

-Si, pero ahora Harry ya es feliz-dijo sonriendo su madre.

-Buuuueeennos Díiiasss-dijo James bostezando y entrando por la puerta de la cocina-¿que huele tan bien?-pregunto mirando el desayuno de Eleine.

* * *

En los días siguientes, Albus noto que Eleine y su hermana Lily se llevaban a las mil maravillas, Rose por otra parte no paraba de darles la vara con que deberían estudiar, Hugo también encontró a un digno adversario en el ajedrez ya que Eleine era muy buena, pero al final siempre ganaba Hugo. Y James, más de lo mismo, desquiciando a mama, mientras escribía sus artículos de quidditch (era reportera de la sección de deportes en El Profeta)

-Hola a todos-dijo su padre, apareciendo por la chimenea junto con la tía Hermione, este se agacho y acaricio a Hocicos.

-Papi-dijo Lily, corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Papi!-dijo James imitando a Lily de forma burlona.

-JAMES-bramo su madre, este se paralizo al momento-no te burles de tu hermana-dijo mientras todos reían y Lily le hacia un gesto altanero.

Era la última noche en su casa, Albus le mando una carta a Scorpius con Fher y le había contestado a la misma diciendo que todo estaba bien, para su alivio y el de las chicas.

Además ese día vendría a cenar Hagrid y la Directora McGonagall para entusiasmo de todos. Una vez que los invitados llegaron, su madre con la tía Hermione y su padre ponían la mesa y la comida.

-Eleine, que pena que no te quedaras, Fluffy, se hizo daño en la pata, pisaría algo o a alguien que no debía y me quede cuidándolo. Podrías haberle conocido, seguro que te encantaba- dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa su padrino.

-¿Que es Fluffy?-pregunto un tanto confundida Eleine, mirando a Hagrid.

-Mi perro gigante de tres cabezas, que lastima, te habría encantado-dijo Hagrid suspirando.

-Si, si, que lástima...-dijo Eleine con una voz más aguda de lo normal, mirando con agradecimiento a los padres de Albus. Todos intentaron contener la risa.

-Valla, no volvimos a saber nada de ese perro-dijo tía Hermione-¿que tal esta?

-Bien, seguro que lo que se clavo fueron lanzas rotas que dejan los centauros después de cazar-dijo Hagrid como si tal cosa, los chicos se miraron, Albus pensó que ni loco se volvería a meter en ese Bosque, perros gigantes, acromándulas, centauros cazadores... ni quería imaginarse que más se guarda en el Bosque.

-Señorita Prince, ¿ha tenido noticias de sus padres?-pregunto la Directora McGonagall, para cambiar de tema.

-Si-contesto Eleine-de vez en cuando Traicy se aparece de noche y me deja cartas de mis padres.

-Eso no es posible-dijo su padre-en la casa nadie se puede aparecer y desaparecer, ni los elfos- explico.

-Pero si los fénix, el Traicy-fénix, me trae las cartas que me escriben-le dijo Eleine. Su padre la miraba sorprendido.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver a Aldy-dijo Hagrid- no vi persona más cuidadosa y preocupada con la criaturas.

-Si, por eso a mama le gustas tanto Hagrid-le dijo Eleine- mi papa se pone celoso siempre que habla de ti-dijo Eleine y todos rieron ante esa idea.

-No-dijo riendo Hagrid-no es posible, soy un semigigante y Aldy es muy joven-concluyo riéndose más.

-Si, es asombroso su talento y solo tiene 27 años-dijo su padre- yo en toda mi vida no lograré capturar ni la mitad de los criminales que ya ha capturado ella.

-Harry, no creo que debas menospreciarte-dijo la Directora McGonagall- Aldara tiene un talento inapto, pero tu tuviste que encontrarte con casas terribles a muy poca edad- concluyo sabiamente.

-Un momento-dijo de repente Rose- no me cuadran las cuentas-dijo extrañada- Eli, ¿con cuantos años te tuvo tu madre?

-Con 16 años- dijo encogiéndose se hombros- a mis abuelos casi les da un ataque cuando se enteraron.

-Si, conocí a tu madre en su adolescencia, era una chica muy alegre, igual a ti-dijo la Directora mirando a Eleine- pero cuando asesinaron a Chad, su padre, no volvió a ser la misma, capturo a los responsables al poco que tu nacieras y desde entonces no paro-su mirada se perdió.

-Señora, ¿usted conoció a mis abuelos?-pregunto Eleine.

-Me temo que poco te puedo hablar de Chad y su esposa, pero tu bisabuela-paro un momento la profesora McGonagall-era una gran amiga mía, el Innombrable la mato el mismo, mato a toda su familia, vienes de una familia de magos muy poderosos, Señorita Prince-se volvió para observarla- vimos grandes proezas en su madre y no me caben dudas de que también las veremos en ti, Señorita Prince, con el tiempo-matizo la profesora.

-Nunca seré igual a mi madre-dijo Eleine, pero Albus supuso que no se refería solo a poder- y lo único que mi madre me hablo de mi bisabuela, es que el miedo aumenta si tememos a lo nombrado-concluyo segura.

-Debo decirle, Señorita, que hasta Albus Dumbledore aprendió eso de su bisabuela-dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.


	20. Sospechas

Por fin ya estaban en Hogwarts, los exámenes se avecinaban, como el cumpleaños de su prima Rose, que es el 11 de Mayo y todos tenían pensado en darle una sorpresa, porque su prima estaba un tanto estresada por los exámenes que serian a primeros de Junio, el único que parecía estresarse tanto o más que Rose era Scorpius, pero había que hacer una especial mención a Theo y Molly con los TIMOS y a Vic con los EXTASIS.

-SCOR- grito Eleine para que este levantara de una vez la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto un tanto molesto, por distraerlo.

-Nosotros-dijo señalándose a si misma y a Albus- le vamos a comprar a Rosie, un colgante muy bonito, en el puedes ver la foto de quien te hizo el regalo, ¿participas o no?-le pregunto un tanto molesta, después de la contestación de su amigo.

-Claro-dijo Scorpius volviendo a centrar sus esfuerzos en el libro de Astronomía.

-Odio a estos dos cuando estudian-dijo enfadada Eleine, después de salir de la biblioteca donde estaba Scorpius.

-Si y que lo digas-menciono un cansado Albus- nunca me habría imaginado que Rose y Scorpius guardaran tanto en común.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Rose paso (le encanto el colgante, tenia forma de corazón y era de color verde si mostraba la foto de Albus, lila si era Eleine, y rojo si era Scorpius) pero en general no estaban tan animados como en el cumpleaños de Albus, los exámenes se acercaban y no solo los exámenes le preocupaban a sus primos sino el quidditch, el partido contra Hufflepuff se disputaría ese mismo sábado y Vic estaba sometida a una gran presión, por un lado sus exámenes de EXTASIS y por otra el equipo, con el que no podía entrenar tanto como quisiera, por culpa de estos exámenes.

El día del encuentro llego, se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor y Vic, no se mostraba tan bella como de costumbre, sus rasgos veelas era más patentes de lo normal, pero le teníamos preparada una sorpresa...

-Vic, me das miedo...-dijo una voz media burlona a sus espaldas.

-¡Teddy!-grito Vic levantándose de la mesa de un salto y recuperando su aspecto de siempre. Le abrazo y le beso delante de todos, el pelo de Teddy se volvió color rojo Weasley.

-Dejar de dar el espectáculo-dijo James.

-Tu siempre molestando, enano-dijo "molesto" Teddy.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto Vic.

-Mimi y Louis me llamaron y me invitaron-dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros.

Vic miro a sus hermanos y les dio un abrazo y un beso a los dos, después de la llegada de Teddy, decidieron que ya era hora de bajar al campo, Ben (después de recibir un beso de Mimi y las quejas de Fred y James) se marcho con su equipo y lo mismo hizo Vic con los de Gryffindor.

-Toma Scor-le dijo Teddy, dándole un pergamino-es de tu madre-añadió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

-¡A mama le dieron el alta!-grito Scorpius visiblemente más feliz.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Theo quitándole el pergamino a su primo pequeño también muy alegre.

-Eso es genial, Scor-dijo Eleine abrazándole.

-Separaos, que sois muy pequeños aún- dijo Alice que acababa de llegar sentándose al lado de Alex- y NO- añadió al ver que James abría la boca.

Scorpius y Eleine se separaron, pero no se mostraban avergonzados por las palabras de Alice.

-Si le dieron el alta, y ya volvieron a tu casa, el Señor Nott reparo la Mansión, tu madre y la tía Narcisa ya viven allí-informo Teddy, adoptando un aspecto pálido, su pelo era rubio y los ojos grises, parecía el hermano mayor de Scorpius o la versión de este en mayor.

-Gracias, Teddy-le contesto Scorpius- ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto- y por cierto me gusta más tu pelo azul-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Pues quería ver este partido-cambiando su pelo, al azul y añadiendo por lo bajo- quiero ver si Hufflepuff gana y pasa a la final por primera vez en la historia, pero no se lo digáis a Vic, o me mata-suplico. Todos nos reímos, pero por la cara de Teddy (metamorfomago o no) se veía asustado.

* * *

Ya llevaban cerca de una hora de partido, y los marcadores estaban muy ajustados, 180-150.

-Roxy con el quaffle le hace un regateó a Drew, se la pasa a Kinn, Nelly se la pasa a su capitana, vamos Victorie ¡marca!, increíble gol por parte de la capitana de Gryffindor, 190-150, recordamos que Hufflepuff tiene al mejor buscador de Hogwarts-abucheos en la zona de Slytherin- los de Gryffindor deben marcar más goles para cubrirse-seguía relatando Alex, era la única que no perdía el animo.

-Uff, esto es desesperante-dijo una extasiada Molly- vamos Leo, encuentra la snitch-Theo la miro con mala cara- demuestra que para algo si eres útil-dijo molesta, Theo recobro su aspecto normal, detalle que no se le paso a Albus ni a Eleine y empezaron a reírse.

-Valla, menudo golpe de Fred Weasley, ha salvado a su hermana de una mal intencionada Bludger, menudos golpeadores, los mejores-más abucheos en la zona de Slytherin para los comentarios de Alex.

-Señorita Jordan, le agradecería enormemente que se demostrara imparcial-se oyó a la Directora McGonagall.

-Claro, profe..., pero que ven mis ojos, Ben hace una caída en picado en medio del campo, lo sigue Leark- todos se mostraban muy atentos- parece que ha encontrado la pequeña snitch dorada, ¡Ben se va a estrellar!-dijo Alex con un grito.

Pero no, el que se estrello fue Leark, Ben remonto el vuelo en el último momento, y portaba en el puño la Snitch dorada.

-HUFFLEPUFF GANA-vocifero Alex, mientras todos saltábamos al campo- no me lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que Hufflepuff disputara una final de quidditch y lamentablemente-dijo Alex muy entristecida-Gryffindor queda descalificada, 190-300 a favor de Hufflepuff.

Ya en el campo todos corríamos para abrazar a Ben, y también para ver al equipo de sus primos.

-Enhorabuena Ben-dijo Mimi besándole.

-Ganamos, ganamos-se oía gritar a Alice, que portaba una bandera con unos tejones y daba unos saltos.

-Enhorabuena cuñadito-dijo Vic abrazando a Ben- promete que machacaras a Borgia- le dijo con esa característica mirada de determinación suya.

-Se hará lo que se pueda-contesto muy contento Ben, antes de que todos los miembros de su casa se lo llevaran en brazos.

-Vic no te desanimes, gracias a ti Gryffindor gano la copa los dos años anteriores-dijo Teddy abrazando a su novia.

-Lo se, pero quería saborear la copa una última vez...-dijo Vic con desaliento- ¿donde esta Leark?

-Mi padre se lo llevo a la enfermería, pero me parece que esta bien, seguro que se recupera-explico Eleine.

-Lo bueno de esto-dijo James- es que el único que puede parar a la más pequeña de los Borgia, es Ben- todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el, incluso Vic. A Albus le sorprendió esa respuesta tan madura de su hermano, pero siguió su mirada y esta terminaba en Alice y en sus saltos, no cambiara nunca, pensó desolado Albus.

Los días pasaron y la emoción aumentaba, era la primera vez que Hufflupuff pasaba a una final de quidditch en toda su historia, incluso su madre recogió esta novedad en su artículo para El Profeta.

* * *

-Es imposible aprenderse todo esto-dijo un cansado Albus, estaba en la biblioteca estudiando Historia con Rose, Scorpius y Eleine.

-Es verdad-dijo Eleine y en tono de suplica-Al, vamos a dormir por favor...-era cerca de las doce de la noche.

-No no podéis iros-dijo con contundencia Rose-además tenemos aquí el mapa y la capa, no podéis iros vosotros dos sin nosotros-sentencio- además los exámenes se acercan.

-Dales un respiro, ¿quieres?-dijo Scorpius molesto, Albus y Eleine se miraron, ya empezaron.

-Yo lo digo por su bien, si no suspenderán-dijo Rose fulminando con la mirada a Scorpius.

-Pues para decirlo por su bien no veo que les ayudes mucho-dijo Scorpius enfadado.

-¿Como te atreves...? ¿En que les ayudas tu, si puede saberse?-pregunto de mala forma Rose.

-Yo le regale el libro...-dijo Scorpius.

-Pues no creo...-y oyeron un portazo- ¿donde están?-mirando a los lados.

-Se han ido, y se han llevado el mapa con ellos...-informo Scorpius.

-Por tu culpa-dijo con fastidio Rose.

-No, por la tuya-le contesto Scorpius.

-Contigo aquí es imposible estudiar, vamos-le dijo Rose de malas maneras cogiendo la capa.

-Vale-acepto a regañadientes Scorpius.

Se juntaron, sin tocarse y se pusieron la capa por encima, y empezaron a andar con cuidado, porque no tenían el mapa y no podía ver si había alguien cerca.

-Ay-grito Scorpius-me has pisado.

-Calla-dijo Rose tapándole la boca-oigo algo- ya estaban muy cerca de la torre de Gryffindor.

En el pasillo se encontraron a alguien que no se esperaban, a Alice, estaba sentada muy cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando Rose estuvo a punto de quitarse la capa, pero el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y por el salía Fred.

-Menos mal que sales-dijo con fastidio Alice- pensé que me habías dado plantón-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Rose y Scorpius se miraron sorprendidos, Alice y Fred juntos, no puede ser y James...

-Perdona, pero no encontraba el mapa ni la capa-dijo Fred que además traía consigo su escoba-¿donde están tus cosas?

-Las tengo abajo-dijo Alice, Rose no sabia de que hablaban.

-No creo que esto este bien ¿que pasa si se entera?-le pregunto Fred.

-Fred, por favor, no soporto a James, prefiero que no lo sepa nadie-suplico Alice-por ahora...

-Pero sigo pensado que Alex debería saberlo...-intento decir Fred.

-Alex lo sabrá como lo sabrá el resto, no te preocupes y ahora, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto un poco en tono de súplica Alice.

-Vale-dijo Fred, y se fueron escaleras abajo.

Rose no salía de su asombro, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, Alice y Fred, nunca se imagino nada más absurdo.

-Y luego que digan...-menciono Scorpius de lado de Rose, aun permanecían agazapados- yo nunca le quitaría la chica que le gusta a un amigo...-relato Scorpius la evidencia.

-No no puede ser, eso no es propio de Alice y menos aún de Fred, James es su amigo y además su primo favorito-dijo Rose convencida.

-Rosie, no se si no te has dado cuenta, pero tenia toda la pinta de una cita- le dijo Scorpius.

-No puede ser-dijo testarudamente Rose-les voy a seguir-concluyo convencida.

-Rose es de noche...mañana tenemos clases y no tienes el mapa, ¿por donde buscaras?- dijo Scorpius intentando que cambiara de idea.

-Por los terrenos, Fred llevaba su escoba-y volviéndose a Scorpius- no tienes por que venir.

-Esta bien, pero iré-dijo Scorpius fastidiosamente- pero si nos pillan, tendrás que hacer tu mi castigo.

-No, de eso nada-le contesto Rose-quédate en la torre.

-No ni hablar si te pasa algo-dijo Scorpius- Al, me mata-concluyo mordazmente.

-Lo que tu digas, vamos-dijo Rose.

Y empezaron a bajar los pisos de forma lenta y a tropezones, estaban a punto de llegar al cuarto piso cuando de repente oyen unos pasos. Se quedan sentados muy cerca en la escalera y se aseguraron que la capa les cubría del todo. Rose y Scorpius se miran asustados, si les pillan seguro que el castigo será muy duro. Siguen oyendo como esos pasos se acercaban, pero de pronto paran, y en cuestión de segundos gritan porque se encuentran suspendidos en el aire boca a bajo, Rose ve a Scorpius que forcejeaba tanto como ella por culpa de su túnica e intentaba encontrar su varita, pero no fue capaz.

-Valla-dijo una voz fría y cruel, no les quedaron dudas de a quien pertenecía- veo que para los alumnos más brillantes de la escuela, no toman en consideración las normas de dicha escuela.

-Señora Prince lo sentimos no volverá ocurrir-suplico Rose aun suspendida en el aire.

-Bonita capa, me quedare con ella, ¿tienen alguna objeción al respecto?-pregunto maliciosamente. Rose estuvo tentada a decir si, porque sus primos la matarían pero se quedo callada, además estaba su tío Harry.

-No ninguna, profesora-contesto Scorpius molesto.

-Gracias, informare al Señor Potter, no se preocupe-Rose no creyó que era casualidad que hablara de su tío en el momento en que ella pensó en el- y a sus respectivos familiares también y añado-pausa- están castigados, todas las noches hasta nueva orden, creo que lo encontraran sumamente justo-añadió la profesora con una sonrisa cruel, bajándoles- Ah se me olvidaba-dijo antes de irse- cien puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor, ahora márchense-dijo en tono amenazador.

Rose y Scorpius empezaron a subir velozmente las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor, Rose miro una última vez al rostro de Scorpius antes de subir a su dormitorio, y en su cara se podía leer fácilmente, un "te lo dije", pero lo peor es que ya no sabrá que pasa entre Alice y Fred.


	21. La final y

Los días fueron pasando y Albus notaba que la expectación por el partido cada vez era mayor, los miembros de su casa se mostraban muy confiados en su victoria, y rodeaban a Lía Borgia como si se tratara de un tesoro, pero Albus no creyó que tendrían que darse por victoriosos antes del partido y por algunos acontecimientos que sucedieron después, algún Slytherin pensó igual que el. Estaban a dos días del gran partido.

-BEN-grito un chico desde la entrada al Gran Comedor y venia corriendo- ¡Han atacado a Owen Perry!-todos le miraron asombrados-creen que a sido Carline Borgia.

-Douglas, no lo dices en serio... ¿verdad? ¿Como esta?-pregunto un asustado Ben.

-Creedme, es en serio, esta en la enfermería, la profesora Sinistra llamo a todo el equipo-dijo el Hufflepuff- por lo visto no podrá jugar el sábado, pero se recuperara-añadió fulminando con la mirada a la mesa de las serpientes-tenias razón, capitán.

-Ojalá, que no fuera así-dijo Ben y los dos se fueron.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Alice, que acababa de llegar sentándose al lado de Fred, Rose y Scorpius se miraron. No dijeron nada a nadie, ni a Albus, ni a Eleine.

-Parece que alguien ha atacado a un tal Owen Perry, me suena ¿quien es?-pregunto Fred.

-Es el guardián de Hufflepuff-informo Alex, pensativa. Rose miro a Alice y vio como intercambiaba una mirada con Fred...

* * *

El día de la final llego, a finales de Mayo ese día Rose se despertó y bajo, allí se encontraba Scorpius como era costumbre, pero aún se mostraba muy molesto con ella por lo del castigo, cosa de la cual ella no tenía la culpa, ese día fue con ella porque quiso, como le recordaba frecuentemente Rose, en las horas de castigo en las mazmorras, limpiando por la noche y al método muggle.

Bajaron uno de lado del otro, sin ni siquiera mirarse y sin hablarse, la discusión del día anterior estaba muy reciente. Cuando se sentaron vieron a Ben que comía con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo, Ben- le dijo Vic.

-No te preocupes, Vic, Owen estará bien- le contesto Ben.

-No me preocupa el, ya lo se, lo que me preocupa es que Slytherin ganaran la copa, y además ni castigaron a esa ratera de Borgia-dijo Vic muy enfadada.

-Vic, pensaba que tenías más fe en mi-dijo Ben riéndose.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto muy curioso James.

-Por desgracia, ya me imagine que los de Slytherin intentarían vapulear a mi equipo- explico Ben- por eso hice unas pruebas secretas, para seleccionar un equipo diferente, por si acaso, tenemos guardián y por cierto, muy bueno, casi no me lo creo-concluyo riéndose ante la cara de todos.

-¿Quien?-preguntaron al unísono Jay, Roxy, James y Vic.

-Es un secreto, pronto lo averiguareis-contesto simplemente.

-Ben eres un genio-le dijo Mimi mientras le daba un beso.

Pero en ese momento se escucho un gruñido, se dieron la vuelta y se llevaron una sorpresa, era parte de su familia, acompañados por el profesor Longbottom y su esposa Hannah. El que gruño era tío Bill, venia con Teddy, los tíos, Fleur, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny y su padre.

-Papa-dijo Rose y fue a abrazarlo, hacia mucho que no le veía.

-Rosie, te echaba de menos-le dijo al oído. Después de que se separo, vio como Albus recibía los abrazos de su madre (James había huido), al igual que el resto.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto James a una distancia prudente de los abrazos de su madre.

-Venimos a ver el partido, si gana Hufflepuff será la primera vez en la historia...y ven aquí, James-dijo en tono amenazador, todos se rieron ante la cara de James a ser abrazado y besado por su madre, en ella se veía que disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir un poco.

-Esto..., papa te presento a Ben Diggory...mi novio...-dijo no muy convencida Mimi. Ben le tendió la mano, pero esta le temblaba un poco ante la mirada amenazadora de tío Bill.

-Espero que tengas mejor pulso cuando cojas la snitch-dijo tío Bill, estrechándole la mano- no he venido aquí a celebrar la victoria de Slytherin.

-Te pageces mucho a tu hegmano, Ben-dijo tía Fleur con un gesto más amable que su marido.

-Gracias, Señora Weasley-dijo Ben mucho más tranquilo.

En cuanto salieron a los terrenos vieron a la profesora McGonagall acompañada de una mujer mayor, pero de aspecto muy severo, que tenía un buitre disecado en el sombrero.

-Abuela... ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto el profesor Longbottom un tanto dubitativo.

-Neville, de verdad esperabas que me perdiera este partido-dijo severamente la abuela del profesor.

-Augusta y yo iremos a la tribuna para profesores, si ustedes desean nos pueden acompañar-dijo la Directora McGonagall a su padre y a sus tíos.

-No, preferimos las tribunas para los alumnos-dijo su padre, a Rose le pareció que no veía muy bien que Scorpius estuviera a su lado- yo por lo menos siento nostalgia-concluyo, Rose observo que el resto de sus tíos afirmaban con la cabeza, al igual que el profesor Longbottom y su mujer.

-Entiendo-dijo la Directora-Señorita Jordan, haga el favor de acompañarnos, es la comentarista.

-Si, profesora- le contesto.

-Un Jordan de comentarista... menuda novedad-dijo el padre de Alex, el señor Lee Jordan, que venia riendo y acompañado de Fred.

-Papa-dijo Alex- ¿Donde estabas?

-Fui a ver el campo de quidditch-contesto el Señor Jordan recibiendo un beso de su hija- hasta que me encontré con Fred que salía de las tribunas de Hufflepuff-comento el Señor Jordan revolviendo el pelo de Fred, Scorpius y Rose se miraron y por lo que noto, su padre tampoco paso por alto este detalle, porque su rostro reflejaba una expresión de enfado.

Después de dirigirse a la tribuna de Gryffindor y de acomodarse todos en ella (desgracia de tío Harry, porque todos sus compañeros querían saludarle), vieron que cerca de tres cuartos del estadio portaban banderas con los colores amarillo y negro, que eran los colores que representaban a Hufflepuff y también pancartas como _"Los tejones se comen a las serpientes"_ y cosas por el estilo, y otras más directas _"Con trampas no se ganan: Hufflepuff ganador" "Borgia gracias a Diggory tu racha se acaba"_ y seguían aumentando de gravedad.

-Bienvenidos al último partido de la temporada-decía Alex a través del megáfono mágico- hoy se decidirán los ganadores de la copa, Hufflepuff o Slytherin- había gritos de jubilo general- y aquí llega el impresionante Matt Prince, recibámoslo como se merece-gritaba Alex.

Pero ya desde todas las gradas se escuchaban gritos de: MATT, MATT...a viva voz.

-¿Normalmente recibís así al profesor en clase?- pregunto el Señor Lee con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, creo que mi padre lo había sugerido alguna que otra vez, pero mama no le dejo-contesto Eleine. Todos se rieron.

-Eleine, ¿Donde esta la Señora Prince?-pregunto tío Harry-me gustaría hablar con ella sobre algunos asuntos-añadió.

-Supongo que en la tribuna principal, siempre se sienta con Hagrid, odia el quidditch- les informo Eleine.

-Y sin más preámbulos, recibamos al equipo de Slytherin, que no hizo ninguna modificación, gracias a que ninguno sufrió un "extraño accidente"-gruño Alex por el megáfono.

-Jordan...-se oía a la profesora McGonagall de forma severa.

-Profesora, solo informo-dijo Alex- aquí salen, el guardián y capitán Chaler Leempar, invicto, pero en segundos no puede considerarse meritorio...-abucheos a los comentarios de Alex mezclados con gritos de aprobación.

-¡Jordan!, si no eres imparcial, te requisare el megáfono...-dijo McGonagall de nuevo.

-Tranquila Minerva-se oyó decir a la abuela del profesor Longbottom.

-Espero que dure el partido, con esas tres al menos será entretenido-dijo tía Ginny y todos se mostraron de acuerdo con ella riéndose.

-Seguimos-como si tal, Alex- los cazadores, Tomas Warrington, Leonor Montague y Paty Henries...-aplausos de Slytherin.

-Valla, por fin hay chicas en Slytherin-menciono tía Angelina.

-Y por último la formación de los hermanos Borgia-gruño Alex, los abucheos eran terribles- Cristofer y Carline, golpeadores...-los abucheos y gritos de "tramposos" se hacían escuchar por encima de los aplausos- y Lía Borgia, la buscadora- termino Alex gruñendo, ahora a ovación era apoteósica, silenciaban los abucheos.

-Parece que alguien te quito el record, cuñado-dijo tío George con una risa a su tío Harry.

-Y AHORA LES PRESENTAMOS A HUFFLEPUFF-grito muchísimo más animada Alex- los cazadores son... Kim Drew, Elle Janice y Mae Melvyn- los gritos en las zonas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor era impresionantes- los golpeadores... Carl Sims y Douglas Edison- vítores de júbilo en las zonas de amarillo y negro- Y EL INCREIBLE, FANTASTICO, GUAPISIMO, BUSCADOR INCANSABLE, CHICOS RECIBAMOS COMO SE MERECE AL MEJOR BUSCADOR DEL COLEGIO Y EL CAPITÁN: BEN DIGGORY- y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada, todos señalamos con nuestras varitas las gargantas _"sonorus"_ y gritamos al unísono: _"DIGGORY"_ de forma ensordecedora. Pero de repente todo el estadio se quedo mudo.

-Gracias, Aldara-dijo la profesora McGonagall- JORDAN, ¿QUIEN ES EL CABECILLA DE ESTO?

-Lo cierto es que todos y nadie...-le dijo Alex con un poco de miedo.

-JORDAN...-grito de nuevo enfadada la profesora.

-Minerva, solo demostraban su apoyo a un equipo, no es para tanto...-dijo la abuela del profesor Longbottom- siga joven...

-Gracias y ahora les presentamos al guardián... NO PUEDE SER-vocifero Alex sobresaltando a todos- NO ME PUEDO CREERLO-Alex estaba emocionadísima- EL GUARDIAN SUPLENTE; DIGO GUARDIANA ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS; UNA DE LAS MEJORES; VALIENTE; GUAPA; INTELIGENTE; AMIGA DE SUS AMIGOS; DIVERTIDA; LA MUJER DEL NO...-Rose se miro con sus amigos no sabían de quien hablaba- EL ARMA SECRETA DE BEN ES LA POPULAR... ALICE AUGUSTA LONGBOTTOM- todos se miraron, los Señores Longbottom sonreían ampliamente, mientras que todos sus amigos gritaban de júbilo.

Rose miro a los Señores Longbottom que sonreían de orgullosos, mientras veía volar por el campo a Alice, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Rose, fueron los gritos de animo tanto de James y de Fred.

-Los capitanes se dan la mano, sueltan las pelotas... ¡comienza el partido!-relataba Alex- Slytherin con la posesión del quaffle, Henries se dirige a la portería de Hufflepuff, también observamos que Ben marca fuertemente a Borgia júnior, ¡es su sombra!, fantástico Ben-añadió Alex- cuidado, Henries se la pasa a Warrington, ya están el la área de Hufflepuff, será la primera prueba para Ali, se la pasa a Montague, este un pase atrás a Henries y lanza..., pero ALI LA PARA, magnifica parada si Señor, podemos estar tranquilos-decía Alex por el megáfono mientras en las gradas de amarillos y negro festejaban esa parada y observaban como Lía Borgia no lo tenia nada fácil ya que Ben no se despegaba de su cola ni un momento.

-Neville, ¿porque no nos habías dicho que tu hija juega al quidditch?-pregunto tío Harry.

-Ni yo lo sabia-contesto el profesor Longbottom- nadie lo sabia, pero cuando me lo dijo, me lleve una sorpresa y por lo que veo no lo hace mal-dijo muy contento.

-Ben sigue marcando a Borgia, por mucho que lo intentes pequeña no te libras de el-decía Alex feliz por el megáfono, viendo como Borgia se retorcía y hacia todo tipo de maniobras para librarse de Ben sin conseguirlo- Hufflepuff con el quaffle, Drew lo lleva, esquiva una bludger de Cristofer Borgia, se dirige a la portería de Leempar, vamos chicos, Drew a Melvyn, Melvyn a Janice, magnifico regateó a Leempar... y ¡MARCA! 10-0 a favor de los tejones, serpientes saludad a los ganadores...

-¡Jordan!

-Si, si, perdón profesora McGonagall-dijo nada afligida Alex- seguimos, Slytherin con el quaffle...

Y así continuaron cerca de una hora, Hufflepuff llevaba la delantera por 90-20 lo que hacia crecer el animo del público y la desesperación de Slytherin, porque veían a su joven promesa en problemas, ya que Rose dedujo que la snitch era muy escurridiza porque ni Borgia ni Ben hacían ningún gesto de haberla visto, y lo único bueno de esta situación es que ninguno de los mellizos Borgia le mandaba una bludger a Ben, por miedo a golpear a su hermana, porque Ben y Borgia hacían los mismos movimientos.

-CUIDADO ALI-vocifero Alex, sobresaltando a Rose y a todos los demás, vieron como Carline Borgia, golpeaba una bludger dirección a Alice que en esos momentos estaba sola en el área de Hufflepuff, (los demás se enfrentaban en la área de Slytherin) y le golpeo en el estomago a una fuerza brutal, provocando que se tambaleara- ESO ES FALTA, EL QUAFFLE NO ESTABA EN EL ÁREA...-pero antes a que Matt le diera tiempo a pitar nada, Alice se recobro y se lanzo sobre Carline, y sorpresa de todos vieron como le daba un puñetazo en la cara, casi derribándola de la escoba.

-Bien hecho, se lo tenia merecido-dijo muy contenta la abuela Longbottom- que orgullosa estoy...

-Augusta...-decía impactada Mcgonagall, que se escuchaban a ambas mujeres a través del megáfono, ya que Alex se quedo muda por la sorpresa, al igual que todos.

-Neville, creo que tu hija ha heredado el carácter de tu abuela...-dijo muy preocupada la Señora Hannah Longbottom, pero Alice después de eso parecía bien, al contrario que Carline, que se mostraba muy desconcertada, tampoco ella se espero la reacción de Alice.

Matt, pito falta para ambos equipos, el penalti contra Slytherin lo lanzó Janice y marco, ya se estaba preparando Warrington para lanzar.

-Ali, rechaza ese quaffle, como rechazas a James...-grito Alex por el megáfono, ya se había recobrado y todos en la grada reíamos.

-MENUDA PATADA, HA LANZADO EL QUAFFLE A LA OTRA PUNTA DEL ESTADIO, ¡JAMES ANDATE CON OJO!-grito casi afónica Alex- 100-20 a favor de Hufflepuff, los tejones con la quaffle... pero que hacen-dijo desconcertada Alex, todos vieron como Ben y Borgia se elevaban a toda velocidad en medio del campo, Rose pudo afinar un poco su vista y para sorpresa de todos vieron como lo que intentaban coger era la escurridiza snitch- ¿habrán visto la snitch dorada?

Después de unos interminables largos segundos vieron como Ben descendía formando espirales (no estaba seguido de Borgia) y levantaba el puño, eso significaba...

-HUFFLEPUFF GANA; EL MILAGRO HA LLEGADO- gritaba Alex con una voz más chillona de lo normal, debida a la afonía, pero se mostraba feliz- GANAN LA COPA; HUFFLEPUFF HA GANADO LA PRIMERA COPA DE QUIDDITCH EN SU HISTORIA; 250-20; BEN HA DEMOSTRADO QUIEN ES EL MEJOR...- Alex lloraba de felicidad.

Rose se giro y vieron como todos sus primos saltaban y lloraban de felicidad, se precipitaban desordenadamente hacia Ben que había descendido en la mitad del campo era abrazado y recibido como un héroe por todos, nadie se creía que consiguiera parar a Borgia, aún había esperanza, Borgia no era indestructible al fin y al cabo, como pensó Rose.

-Ganamos-decía Ben- no puedo creerlo...

-Ben, eres el mejor-dijo Mimi antes de abalanzarse sobre el y besarle, tío Bill cambio su expresión, se volvió amenazadora y tía Fleur miraba a otro lado.

-Hemos ganado-grito Alice que se abalanzo sobre su padre y su madre.

-Ali, estuviste increíble, pero ¿te has hecho daño?-pregunto preocupado su padre.

-Para nada, esa se lo merecía por lo de Owen Perry-dijo Ali, que en esos momentos era abrazado por todo su equipo... y por Fred, James también se acerco, pero no recibió el mismo trato que Fred..., aunque nadie más reparo en eso, solo Rose y Scorpius.

Rose aparto la vista y vio como los Borgia se marchaban del campo acongojados, pero en el rostro de Lía observo una última mirada de odio, cuando vieron que Owen Perry levantaba la copa, honor que le concedieron, porque no pudo jugar.

* * *

Después de la celebración en el Gran Comedor y la sala común de Hufflepuff (una bodega muy acogedora con un olor a pan recién hecho) Rose estaba más que segura que la fiesta iba a continuar (su familia junto con Teddy y las Señoras Longbottom se fueron nada más terminar el partido), pero ella y Scorpius, para su desgracia se dirigían a las mazmorras a cumplir con su castigo, todas las noches limpiando, sintió odio cuando se marcho de la sala común de Hufflepuff, porque había oído que sus amigos se iban a ir a bañar al lago y ella deseaba ir, a pesar de que era de noche, el humor por el triunfo, era suficiente calorímetro.

-Todos pasándolo bien en el lago y nosotros aquí-gruño Scorpius, en eses momentos se encontraban en el corredor que desemboca en el departamento de los padres de Eleine.

-A mi tampoco me gusta, por si no lo habías notado-dijo una molesta Rose.

-Si no hubieras insistido en seguirlos, no estaríamos aquí-le dijo Scorpius.

-Y yo te repito, que no te obligue a venir conmigo, lo has hecho porque querías- le rebatió Rose.

-Eso es lo que crees, ya les has visto hoy, ¿aun tienes dudas de que Fred y Ali están juntos?-pregunto sarcásticamente Scorpius.

-Si, tu no les conoces-le rebatió Rose testaruda, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero en ese momento se sobresaltan, un pájaro enorme y feísimo apareció de la nada era de color negro y emitió un canto... especial, Rose nunca oyó nada parecido en toda su vida. Y la puerta invisible que conducía al apartamento apareció y por ella sus profesores aparecieron.

-Traicy...-dijo Matt-vamos, Aldara.

-Los Lestrange desactivaron la alarma... ¿por que?-pregunto Aldara indecisa con su voz fría y cruel.

-Da igual, no hay tiempo-le dijo Matt, ninguno reparaba en la presencia de los alumnos. Y sin ninguna palabra más, el pájaro se acerco a ellos y desaparecieron, ante el asombro de Rose y Scorpius.


	22. Secuestro

Albus con todos su primos y amigos se dirigían al lago, (menos Rose y Scorpius, que estaban cumpliendo su castigo), querían pegarse un baño, antes de que empezaran en serio los exámenes y disfrutar un poco, porque Victorie ya no estarían con ellos, en el colegio el año que viene, era su último año.

-No puedo creerlo-decía nostálgicamente Victorie andando, habían evitado a Filch y a su gato Gorty, gracias al mapa del merodeador-que este sea mi último mes...

-¿Ya sabes que quieres hacer?-le pregunto una curiosa Eleine.

-Si, quiero ser rompedora de maldiciones para Gringotts, como mi padre-le contesto Vic.

-Valla, ni me lo habría imaginado...-decía Eleine.

-¡Callaros las dos!-dijo James que iba delante de ellas-o nos van a pillar-añadió, pero Albus vio que Vic se dirigía una mirada de odio y Eleine se ponía colorada.

Gracias al mapa llegamos a los terrenos sin ningún tipo de problemas, y se encaminaban al lago con tranquilidad. Albus no podía evitar observar que los ánimos de todos sus amigos estaban por las nubes, sentaba bien, darle su lección a los Borgia, por como los había tratado a lo largo del curso, pero se imagino que la copa del año que viene serian mucho más agresivos ya que dudaba que llegara a olvidárseles el día de hoy.

-Chicos, por fin hemos llegado-dijo James después de descender un sinuoso trecho hasta la orilla del lago.

-El último es un Borgia-grito Alice, corriendo hacia el lago, con capa y todo.

Pero se queda congelada...y cae de espaldas. Todos nos miramos confundidos.

-¡Ali!- grito James, dejando caer el mapa del merodeador.

Eleine, cogió el mapa del suelo, lo miro y su rostro se quedo pálido.

-Eli, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Albus acercándose a ella, y el también miro el mapa, ya no necesitaba respuesta, diez personas se acercaban cada una por un lado, el nombre de los que les encabezaban era _"Lestrange" _y ya no pudo leer más, el estaban inmovilizado, como los demás...

* * *

Rose y Scorpius corrían dirección al lago, Rose podía ver en la cara de su amigo la felicidad, por fin darían con esos, pero cuando llegaron al exterior, sus corazones dieron un vuelco...

Sobre el cielo de Hogsmeade había una calavera verde que le salía de la boca una gran serpiente, Rose reconoció de inmediato lo que eso significaba, la marca tenebrosa... pero lo que ellos no sabia era que esa marca no solo estaba en Hogsmeade sino a lo largo de todo el país se vislumbraba en el cielo, esa terrible insignia.

-Scor...-dijo Rose muerta de miedo cogiendo a su amigo de la mano-...es...es...la marca de...de el-dijo tartamudeando Rose.

-El Innombrable, no... puede haber vuelto-dijo Scorpius apretando la mano de Rose.

Rose miro a Scorpius, en sus rostros veían el miedo reflejado, era demasiado tarde, seguro que los profesores estaban dormidos, además los Señores Prince no estaban en Hogwarts y no sabían donde podía encontrarlos.

-Scor...tenemos que encontrar a los demás...-dijo Rose al borde de un ataque de nervios

Y aun cogidos de la mano, empezaron a correr por los sinuosos senderos que descendían hasta llegar al lago y lo que vieron...vieron sus peores presentimientos...

Diez magos rodeaban a sus amigos, la expresión de estos era cruel, reían a carcajadas...y vieron lo peor...tenían capturados a todos sus amigos... inmovilizados, empezaron a atarles con cuerdas mágicas y les silenciaron con el hechizo.

-No necesito preguntar, sois Weasleys...-dijo con asco uno de los hombres.

-No...-dijo Rose al borde de las lágrimas, pero Scorpius le tapo la boca justa a tiempo y no les descubrieron.

-Rosie, no grites-decía Scorpius con una mezcla de miedo y rabia en su voz- son los Lestrange y su séquito...-después de esta confesión Rose entorno más los ojos y vio la expresión de su amigo, estaba horrorizado, no le mentía, aunque deseara con todo su corazón que lo hiciera...

Rose siguió observando desde la maleza los movimientos de los criminales, entre ellos por fin identifico a los Lestrange, parecían los líderes, porque empezaron a hablar a algunos de los suyos en susurros que Rose no logro oír y poco después sus ocho secuaces se fueron por distintas orillas, Rose supuso que para llegar a los límites del castillo y desaparecer, solo quedaron los dos Lestrange.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo uno de los hermanos que parecía nervioso- McKinnon no se tragara el cebo durante mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo Rabastan-dijo el que parecía más calmado- mira, tenemos a nuestra merced a los hijos de los "héroes".

-COBARDES-oyeron que les gritaba Theo, rompiendo el hechizo silenciador e intentaba por todos los medios librarse de las cuerdas. El estaba atado con Louis y Samuel.

-El hijo de Nott-dijo Rabastan-veo que te quedo una bonita cicatriz...-Theo le miraba con furia, Rose noto que Scorpius temblaba de rabia.

-Sois unos cobardes-ahora la que hablo fue Roxy, estaba atada con Jay y Molly.

-¿Porque nos atacáis?-pregunto Vic, ella estaba junto a su hermana Mimi, Dana y Alice.

-Soltarnos-pidió con valor Lucy-no os hemos echo nada-ella estaba atada con Alex y Ben.

-Nos habéis echo muchas cosas-dijo Rodolphus con voz calmada, podía notarse en el que disfrutaba con la escena- gracias a vuestros padres, estuvimos encarcelados durante años...y nos habrían dejado allí..., además pequeños Weasleys...tengo un asusto pendiente con vuestra-su tono de voz cambio para convertirse en odio puro-...abuelita.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Fred con odio, que estaba espaldas a James.

-¿No lo sabéis?-pregunto con odio Rodolphus- esa traidora a la sangre mato...a mi querida esposa...

Rose se quedo helada, no era posible, no sabia que su querida abuela Molly había llegado a matar...

-Rodolphus, cógelo y nos vamos...-decía su hermano muy angustiado mirando hacia todas partes, en algún momento Rose temía que les descubriera...

-Ya voy Rabastan...-dijo Rodolphus.

-¿Que es lo que queréis?-pregunto Louis, sin parar de forcejear

-Venganza...en el nombre del Señor Tenebroso-contesto el hombre de forma malvada y para horror de Rose vieron como se acercaban a donde estaban Albus y Eleine atados.

-No me toques, suéltame...-le grito Albus, pero fue imposible.

-DEJALO-oyó que grito James, junto los gritos de sus demás amigos y primos.

-No...Al... ¿Para que le queréis?-preguntaba Eleine llorando.

-La hija de McKinnon, tu madre casi hecha a perder nuestros planes...-dijo Rodolphus y acto seguido intento golpear a Eleine, pero Albus le movió y no pudo-...quédate quieto, Potter, o morirás antes de lo planeado...-dijo con odio, a Rose podría habérsele parado el corazón.

-NO-grito James y venciendo el hechizo de inmovilidad se abalanzo sobre Albus, pero el otro hermano, Rabastan le dio un puñetazo y le derribo.

-Al...-lloraba Eleine, lo mismo que todos

-Cobardes, ¿Porque a Albus?-le gritaba Ben.

Rose estaba a punto de reaccionar, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Albus, pero algo paso que no se espero...

-Rosie... no me odies y perdóname...-le dijo Scorpius al oído, Rose noto que Scorpius cogía la varita de ella de su bolsillo, el la apuntaba con la suya y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- _Petrificus totalus_- Rose se quedo tediada el la hierba congelada, oculta a la vista de los Lestrange- así estarás a salvo-dicho esto Scorpius se fue con la varita de Rose.

Rose intento moverse pero no pudo, aun así podía ver la terrible escena que sucedía delante de ella y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No se espero ese comportamiento de Scorpius y no tenia ni idea de lo que planeaba.

-¿Porque queréis hacer daño a Albus?-gritaba desesperada Molly.

-Para vengarnos de Harry Potter, mataremos a lo que más quiere... a su hijo-dijo Rodolphus, cogiendo a Albus del cuello, Rose se sorprendió, porque en el rostro de Albus no veía miedo, sino odio y rabia.

-¡No, deja a Albus, cógeme a mi, soy un Potter!-gritaba completamente desesperado James que aun seguía sangrando por la nariz y por su empeño hacia tambalearse a Fred con el.

-No me hagas reír, eres pelirrojo, tú eres Weasley-dijo con desprecio Rodolphus.

-_Petrificus totalus_-ese grito salio de la maleza, era la voz de Scorpius, pero Rodolphus se puso en guardia, esquivo el hechizo y su hermano apunto a la maleza...

-_Crucio_- y un grito desgarrador salio de la boca de Scorpius que hizo que Rose se estremeciera, Rabastan se adentro en la maleza y saco a Scorpius, que lo tenia cogido del cuello y resoplaba por culpa de la maldición. También Rose vio como le quitaron solo una varita y la dejaron caer al suelo.

-SCOR-grito Theo y Eleine.

-Valla no me esperaba esto...de mi sobrino-dijo Rodolphus riendo con crueldad.

-No eres nada mío...-decía Scorpius con odio- y suelta a Al...

-Un Malfoy, valiente y defendiendo a un Potter...-dijo Rodolphus-Rabastan cógelo a el también, será un doble sacrificio para el Señor Tenebroso, por la traición de Narcisa-concluyo-despedíos de vuestros amiguitos- y con un movimiento de su varita, lanzo a todos sus primos y amigos al lago- moriréis en nombre de Bella...

-NO-grito Albus, ahora estaba asustado.

-Se ahogan-dijo Scorpius desesperado. Rose noto que por fin podía moverse.

-Tranquilo, vuestras muertes serán peores que las suyas...-dijo Rabastan con odio y los dos se fueron con Scorpius y Albus, en una barcaza que crearon de la nada

En cuanto desaparecieron, Rose desesperada corrió a la orilla del lago, ya casi no veía a sus primos ni a sus amigos, se estaban ahogando y ella no sabia que podía hacer para impedirlo, porque si se iba al castillo no llegarían a tiempo de salvarles, tenia que hacer algo y deprisa...se le ocurrió...

Se giro, busco y por fin encontró la varita que le quitaron a Scorpius, la empuño...le temblaba la mano, pero si no lo hacia perdería a todas esas personas que ella quería tanto...

-_Wingardum Leviosa_- dijo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el hechizo no fallara y para su alivio empezó a ver las cabezas de sus primos y sus amigos, dio gracias al cielo a Merlín y a todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron, por tener la misma varita que Scorpius y que el hiciera eso, por protegerla y así salvar a la vez a sus amigos.

-Rosie...-dijo Eleine escupiendo agua, como todos...

-_Diffindo_-grito y las cuerdas de todos sus familiares y amigos se rompieron, quedando libres y cayeron al agua una vez más pero nadaron a la orilla a salvo... todos.

-Rose-dijo Eleine, abrazándola y llorando de desesperación-gracias, nos has salvado...pero...ellos...-y no pudo continuar más porque Rose empezó ella también a llorar

James caía rendido al suelo llorando...Ali y Alex estaban a ambos lados de el intentando consolarle...no había consuelo posible...Theo gritaba con dolor y Molly le abrazaba... todos sus primos lloraban y se abrazaban los unos a los otros...

-Tenemos que volver-dijo Eleine intentando reponer a Rose y a si misma- tenemos que decírselo a mis padres, antes de que sea tarde...-pero sobre el cielo de Hogwarts ya estaba la marca tenebrosa...

Y todos empezaron a correr dirección al castillo, el más rápido era James, Rose diviso a ambos lados de ella _Patronums_ que mandaban para informar de lo sucedido, pero estos no tenían forma definida... la desesperación de todos y el miedo, lo reflejaban...

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo se encontraron con las personas que ansiaban ver, su familia y algunos familiares de sus amigos.

En cuanto Rose vio a su madre, la abrazo fuerte y le dijo que su hermano y su prima pequeña estaban con los abuelos y los Señores Scamander, la marca tenebrosa también estaba en Londres y en Ottery St. Catchpole, pero no había heridos, también allí se encontraba el Señor Nott, decía que en Wiltshire también apareció la marca..., pero eso quedo en un segundo plano, cuando les contaron lo que había pasado en el lago...

James corrió a abrazar a su madre que caía al suelo bañada en lagrimas, su padre agarraba con fuerza a su tío Harry, porque quería ir al lago... los profesores activaron el sistema de alarma en el colegio y algunos como el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid sollozaban en silencio... Rose observo al resto de sus primos, que también eran abrazados por sus padres y con ellos también había llegado Teddy con el Ministro Shacklebolt.

-Papa-oyó a Theo, Rose le miro en su rostro, ya muy marcado, se veía lo afectado que estaba- le mande un _Patronum_ a tío Draco...se merece saberlo... ¿no?-pregunto inseguro.

-Si, has echo bien...-dijo el Señor Nott- Theo, no mandes a ninguno a la mansión...no quiero que...-pero el Señor Nott no acabo.

-RON, SUELTAME, ES MI HIJO-le gritaba tío Harry a su padre.

-Lo se, lo se, Harry, no sabemos donde están... tenemos que planear algo...-decía sin seguridad su padre.

-Potter...-dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas, pero insegura... los Prince aparecieron de la nada con el pájaro negro de antes.

-PRINCE, LES SECUESTRARON, SE LLEVARON A MI HIJO...-le gritaba tío Harry

-Se los llevaron cuando estábamos en el lago-le decía Eleine a su madre que no mostraba emociones.

-Eli, estas empapada...-le dijo su padre abrazándola.

-Casi nos matan...-ahora la Señora Prince miraba a su hija y su expresión despiadada volvió a su rostro- Rosie nos salvo, se llevaron a Al y Scor...-Eleine ya no pudo retener las lágrimas- mama...sálvales-le suplicó.

-ME ENGAÑARON, UTILIZO A DOS DE SUS SECUACES COMO CEBOS Y HUIRON-bramo de una forma que Rose contuvo la respiración-ATACARON AL COLEGIO... MORIRAN-ahora Rose observaba como su profesora miraba al cielo- CRIATURAS, ALMAS MUERTAS, ESCUCHAZME... ¡VENIR A MI!, ¡OS LO ORDENO! ¡SOY VUESTRA SEÑORA!

-Aldara, ¿a quien llamas?-pregunto McGonagall asustada.

-A mi ejercito del terror...-le dijo de forma diabólica

Y de pronto una sensación de miedo, frió y pavor invadió todo a nuestro alrededor, miro a su madre que intercambiaba miradas asustadas con el resto de sus familiares y de pronto vieron a lo causaba esa sensación... una veintena de seres de capas negras se acercaban levitando hacia la llamada de la Señora Prince... su ama.

-Aldara, no les invoques no podemos controlarlos...-dijo la Directora McGonagall acercándose a la profesora Prince.

-Ella si puede, profesora-le dijo Matt mientras abrazaba a Eleine.

-Mis criaturas...-dijo la Señora Prince con un poco de cuidado en su voz- vuestro numero es limitado, pero suficiente para mi... os he llamado, tenéis que cumplir una misión para mi o ya sabéis el castigo que recibiréis...-su tono cambio a amenaza- solo yo desarrolle el hechizo de exterminio de dementores...- ahora las criaturas retrocedían de miedo ante la Señora Prince- necesito que busquéis y encontréis a dos niños indefensos...el miedo que transmiten será suficiente para que los encontréis-dijo mirando a las criaturas, parecía que ella no era capaz de sentir el horror que transmiten los dementores-...pero ahora bien-y de repente agarro a uno por el cuello y se puso muy cerca del rostro de la criatura, esta intentaba escabullirse-si les hacéis daño, si les robáis el alma a ellos o a cualquier persona, no seré clemente...os exterminare-dijo con sumo cuidado pero su voz alcanzo un punto de crueldad que Rose no le pareció posible en ninguna persona-¡ENCONTRADLES!-bramo y esas criaturas se alejaron por el cielo.

-Mama, esos dijeron que ma...mat...matarían a Al y Scor, por venganza, se...serian el...sacr...sacrificio...-le contó Eleine temblando de miedo y frío.

-Señora Prince, ¿como es posible...-intento preguntar el Ministro

-No todos los dementores desaparecieron en la última guerra... ahora siguen mis designios, ellos pueden sentir el miedo, les encontraran...no me quedan dudas...-dijo la profesora Prince.

-Tienes que encontrarle, es mi hijo...-le pidió tío Harry.

-Te entiendo Potter, pero debemos pensar solo ellos...-pero de repente escucharon algo terrible, pero Rose no sabia que era, se giro y miro hacia el bosque, vio lo que menos se esperaba y grito asustada.

-Aldara...dime que eso es tu boggart-dijo la Directora McGonagall.

-No, Señora McGonagall, es un dragón-dijo con calma la Señora Prince- y no es una de mis criaturas...

Todos observaban como un inmenso dragón surcaba el cielo, era de color negro, media sobre cuatro metros, emitía un rugido escalofriante...y se acercaba a ellos, la Señora Prince preparo su varita...

-Aldy, querida...-le dijo Hagrid cogiéndole del brazo-se mucho sobre dragones, los adoro y eso de hay no es ningún dragón...-dijo Hagrid mientras lo veían descender a una distancia de ellos

-Entonces ¿que es?-le pregunto la Directora McGonagall, pero en ese preciso instante en el lugar de donde había un dragón apareció un hombre extremadamente pálido, rubio y de la edad de su padre, a Rose se sorprendió mucho ante ese animago y su rostro le resultaba muy familiar, era el padre de Scorpius.

-MALFOY-dijeron al unísono su padre y el Ministro.

-Theodore-dijo el Señor Malfoy, ignorando por completo las varitas que le apuntaban y acercándose al Señor Nott- ¿donde esta Hyperion? ¿DONDE?-visto de cerca Rose vio en su rostro la misma expresión que tenia su tío Harry, estaban desesperados.

-Draco... ¿desde cuando eres un dragón?-pregunto asombrado el Señor Nott.

-Me transforme en dragón para poder proteger a mi familia hace unos años y no me sirvió de ¡nada!, dime que sabes, ¿donde esta mi hijo...?-le pidió el Señor Malfoy.

-Malfoy queda arrestado...-empezó a decir su padre.

-YA LO SE, WEASLEY-le grito el Señor Malfoy- ahora quiero encontrar a mi hijo y luego iré a la cárcel tranquilamente si es lo que quieres, pero si me llevas a la fuerza no tardare en volver a fugarme, ya has visto en lo que me puedo convertir y los guardianes de Azkaban no son muy valientes si les enfrenta un dragón, quiero saber que Hyperion esta bien-le grito el Señor Malfoy a mi padre.

-Te entiendo Malfoy, también se llevaron a mi hijo-dijo tío Harry, y sacando una varita de su bolsillo- es la tuya, la llevo siempre encima, te la devuelvo por hoy, quiero salvarles, hoy colaboras con el Ministerio.

-Gracias Potter-dijo el Señor Malfoy aceptando la varita-¿Que vais a hacer para rescatarles?-pregunto.

-Hemos puesto a dementores en su búsqueda, no tardaran...-dijo la Señora Prince.

-Aldara, ¿por que no has puesto a los dementores a buscarles antes?-quiso saber la Directora McGonagall.

-Porque los dementores son capaces de sentir el miedo, y los Lestrange no estaban asustados...pero lo estarán-concluyo cruelmente.

Pero de pronto esa sensación de frío glacial les volvió a asaltar, los dementores habían vuelto, se hicieron visibles y se acercaron a la Señora Prince.

-Están en Hogwarts, en la isla en medio del lago-informo la Señora Prince en cuanto un dementor se acerco a ella.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo...-dijo tío Harry, seguido del Señor Malfoy caminaban hacia el lago.

-Parad o lo haré yo-dijo la Señora Prince mordazmente-hay que idear un plan, los niños están vivos- pararon en sus rostros veían tranquilidad, pero seguían igual de tensos-iremos Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Nott, Matt y yo, el resto quédense protegiendo el colegio.

-No, yo soy auror y voy a ir- dijo con determinación Teddy.

-Yo voy, es mi hijo-dijo tía Ginny- y ni se os ocurra prohibírmelo-dijo mirando detenidamente a su marido.

-Son mis alumnos y mi colegio, no me dejareis al margen-dijo la Directora McGonagall severamente- Filius toma la dirección sobre el colegio durante mi ausencia.

-Esta bien, nos acercaremos a la isla con las ayuda del calamar gigante, de las sirenas y tritones, para no llamar la atención y ser sigilosos, el ataque lo iniciara Malfoy en forma de dragón y Traicy, ve al bosque, debes asegurarte que las acromándulas no se unan a los Lestrange y si se muestran susceptibles...recuérdales de que esta hecha mi varita...- después de las palabras de su dueña, Traicy en forma de araña gigante (lo que hizo a Rose asustarse mucho) desapareció en el Bosque- yo iré con los dementores al lago...-pero se fijo que ella miraba al Ministro.

-No... puede ser...-dijo el Ministro Shacklebolt.

-¿Que no puede ser, Ministro?-pregunto Matt.

-En la isla... en la isla esta enterrado el cuerpo de... Voldemort-concluyo mirando a todos.

-Un sacrificio... ahora lo entiendo, quieren derramar la sangre del que le mato...-dijo la Señora Prince- pero ¿como saben la ubicación los Leastrange?

-No lo se... solo algunos inefables lo saben, muy pocos...a no ser que... Malcolm Baddock es un inefable... es el que atacaron en la cárcel-dijo el Ministro pensativo.

-Señor, creo que acaba de descubrir al traidor, atrápelo y nosotros atraparemos a los Lestrange y su séquito-dijo la Señora Prince, acto seguido se fue seguida por los demás, su padre, Matt, Malfoy, tíos Harry y Ginny, Nott, Teddy y la Directora McGonagall.


	23. Batallas

Albus se encontraba tendido sobre tierra húmeda, sentía que estaba embarrado de la cabeza a los pies, pero no se podía mover, estaba completamente atado y estaba boca abajo.

De repente vino a su mente las imágenes que había vivido hace unos momentos, (aunque sintiera que eran años los que llevaba tendido en el duro suelo, porque le dolía todo el cuerpo), el mapa, el ataque, los gritos de todos, los gritos de su hermano para intentar salvarle, cuándo les tiraron al lago, Albus intento serenarse, y intento convencerse a si mismo de que estarían bien, que alguien les salvo, pero no lo podía saberlo y tal vez nunca lo sabrá...recordó a Scorpius...

Y se dio cuenta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levanto su cabeza, notaba su corazón latir fuertemente, no solo tenia planeado en matarle a el, sino a Scorpius también... miro a su alrededor se encontraba en un saliente de roca contra una pared de piedra, era un terreno muy irregular, mostraba pequeños montículos y gritas grandes en el suelo, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero no era muy grande...

Gira la cabeza, (con esfuerzo, porque le dolía profundamente la cabeza, notaba como si lo golpearan) y por fin vio a su amigo tendido a su lado, boca arriba...inconsciente...o eso deseaba Albus.

-Sc...Scor...-le llamo con dificultad, tenia la boca seca y con tierra. Pero su amigo no reacciono..., Albus se estaba asustando...no podía haber perdido a gran parte de su familia y a sus amigos en una sola noche, se negaba desesperado a creerlo... aunque sabia que su final, también estaba próximo, y aunque estaba más asustado que nunca en su vida, superaba el miedo con una rabia inmensa..., esos no se saldrían con la suya, al menos sabia que no quedaran libres por mucho tiempo y puede que el no llegue a saberlo jamás.

-Scor-dijo con un poco más de fuerza. Nada, Albus se removió un poco en su posición como pudo y pudo ver mejor a su amigo, tenia un gran golpe en la cabeza que teñía su pelo rubio platino de rojo, su sangre, entendió rápido que a el también le habían golpeado. Y con todas sus fuerzas, movió lo suficiente sus piernas para golpearlo, ignorando su propio dolor y mareo.

Después de esto, Scorpius por fin pareció reaccionar, para alivio de Albus, no estaba muerto, pero sin embargo tenia el rostro muy pálido y se imagino que el no tendría mejor aspecto.

-Al...-dijo por fin Scorpius abriendo muy lentamente los ojos, aun estaba muy conmocionado.

-Scor, despierta...-le dijo Albus, no quería quedarse solo en esa situación.

-Rose...-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Que?-pregunto muy extrañado Albus, pensó que por culpa del golpe su amigo deliraba.

-Rose...les salvara-acabo Scorpius y este volvió a cerrar lo ojos. Su tono era nervioso y temblaba ligeramente, pero cuando le dijo esto mostraba seguridad.

Albus se paro un momento a pensar, no entendía muy bien lo que quiso decir Scorpius, pero se mostraba muy convencido, recordó que Scorpius y Rose cumplían juntos su castigo, y que a Rose no la vio en ningún momento...tal vez... a ella no la vieron, tal vez logro evitar a los Lestrange y salvo a su familia, si... eso era una esperanza se aferro a ella...pero no podía tener la seguridad de Scorpius...

Albus dejo caer una vez mas su cabeza en la tierra, no podía moverse, se sentía mal y muy mareado, pero no dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido y en las cosas que dijeron los Lestrange, y un profundo odio surgió en su pecho, recordó como se cernían sobre el, el intento de pegar a Eleine, los gritos de todos, en especial los de James... Albus se quedo sorprendido, James era muy distinto a el, bromista, irrespetuoso, pesado, cabezota, orgulloso... todo lo contrario a lo que Albus era, pero jamás olvidara como pedía ir el en su lugar, morir en lugar de Albus, en ese momento sabia (aunque siempre lo supo) que no podía haber tenido mejor hermano... y si salía de esta, se lo diría...

-Al, tengo...-Scorpius tosía-tengo la varita de...Rosie...

-¿Donde?-logro preguntar Albus, ahora sus mínimas esperazas desaparecieron, sin su varita Rose no podía hacer nada-¿y por que la tienes tu?

-Ya te lo contare, esta en mi bolsillo, no puedo cogerla, no llego...-dijo Scorpius, que forcejeaba para soltarse de las cuerdas mágicas sin éxito. Albus forcejeo también con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, pero le resulto imposible moverse, menos soltarse...

-No puedo...-dijo derrotado Albus, estaba al borde de las lágrimas iban a morir y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo...

-Valla, por fin despertáis...-dijo una voz, la voz que tanto odiaba Albus, la de Rodolphus...

-No te saldrás con la tuya-le dijo Scorpius, su voz a pesar de estar asustado demostraba determinación.

-Mi padre os encontrara, y os encerrara para siempre-le dijo Albus, ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, iba a morir.

-No me hagas reír-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa malévola-tu padre no nos capturo hasta ahora y no nos capturara, porque no huimos...-concluyo.

-¿Que pretendéis?-pregunto Scorpius.

-Venganza-repitió.

-Pero... ¿de que os sirve vengaros?-pregunto Albus, necesitaba saber el motivo.

-No queremos que nuestro Señor Oscuro caiga en el olvido...-contesto solemnemente.

-No necesitáis esto, ese bastardo ya es suficientemente recordado-dijo Scorpius con odio.

-COMO TE ATREVES...-grito el hombre-_CRUCIO_- Scorpius gritaba de dolor.

-SCOR...-logro gritar Albus.

-No vuelvas... a mencionar...nada, sobre el Maestro...-dijo asesinamente Rodolphus.

-Scor...-le llamo Albus preocupado, reconocía que no fue inteligente lo que hizo Scorpius, pero no soportaba que lo torturaran.

-El Señor Tenebroso, merece un último sacrificio en su nombre...antes de que sea olvidado...-continuo diciendo el hombre, más para si mismo que para los chicos.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto Albus. Veía como Scorpius intentaba recobrarse, difícilmente a la maldición y quería distraerlo, para que no le torturase más.

-Se acerca... el nuevo poder, alguien más poderoso que nuestro Maestro...-dijo el hombre.

-No, no puede ser... no...-decía Albus, era imposible que eso pasara, no podían estar en amenaza.

-Si...pronto nos uniremos y ahora si reinaremos, no habrá los fallos del pasado...-seguía diciendo Rodolphus.

-¿Por que nos queréis matar?-pregunto Scorpius, aun respirando con dificultad- el resucitara si nos matáis ¿o que?-pregunto con rabia y burla, Albus se puso de los nervios, si seguía desafiándole así le mataría y la sola idea de la resurrección, le ponía los pelos de punta.

-No, desgraciadamente eso no es posible... pero sabemos que le gustara que el hijo de Potter muera y también el de los traicioneros Malfoy, por culpa de Potter el Señor Tenebroso no alcanzo la inmortalidad... no podemos volver atrás, pero el nuevo líder no tendrá piedad, será el mejor y mucho más poderoso-concluyo convencido.

A Albus eso le parecía imposible, esos se habían vuelto locos, no había nadie así, habían alcanzado la paz, jamás volverían los regimenes oscuros... estaba convencido de ello...

Pero de repente una sensación de miedo y desesperación le inundo, notaba más frió que antes y veía en su amigo esa extraña sensación reflejada en su rostro, no sabia a que se producía y pensó que les había hechizado.

-RODOLPHUS-oyó un grito, correspondía al otro hermano Lestrange-tráelos, no me gusta esto, tenemos que hacer rápido las cosas... matémosles.

A la orden de su hermano, Rodolphus cogió de mala manera a Albus y a Scorpius, por fin el miedo en su cuerpo primaba sobre la rabia... iba a morir y no quería, también veía la misma expresión en el rostro de su amigo, cuando le conoció ni se imagino que terminarían de la misma forma los dos.

El hombre le condujo a la parte las alta del lugar, Albus vio que se trataba de un montículo, puede que de una pequeña isla, en medio de una laguna en alguna parte.

-Despedíos...-dijo el otro hermano Rabastan, mientras le colocaba espaldas a Scorpius. Albus miro a todos los presentes... a los diez secuaces de los Lestrange y para su sorpresa vio que todos eran muy jóvenes, rondarían los veinte, veinticinco años, incluso los había que parecían mas jóvenes, como se hiciera poco que dejaron el colegio.

De repente Albus nota como le elevan en el aire, aun de espaldas a Scorpius, y empezó a temblar de miedo, lo mismo que su amigo.

-Al...-decía Scorpius asustado- ha sido un placer conocerte...

-Lo mismo te digo, Scor...-le contesto tembloroso.

-Haz tú los honores, Rabastan, ya hemos visto que la maldición de expulsión de entrañas es tu especialidad...-oyó que decía Rodolphus mientras su hermano les apuntaba...

Pero en ese instante, varias cosas suceden, de la nada sale un rugido terrible que Albus no había escuchado nunca en su vida, pero de pronto ante el, ve lo que no se hubiera imaginado nunca... a un enorme dragón de color negro.

-¿Traicy?-pregunta Albus a la criatura, porque no podía ser un dragón autentico, o eso esperaba...

-¡NO!-grito Scorpius alegremente, para sorpresa de Albus- ¡ES MI PADRE!

Y de repente una nueva esperanza brota en el pecho de Albus, ve como todos los magos retroceden ante... ¿el dragón?, y esta desconcentración por parte de los magos provoca que Albus y Scorpius caigan al suelo, pero antes de que lo toquen, de la nada aparece un tigre que les hace de colchón y evita que salgan heridos, Matt también estaba allí y de un zarpazo rompe las cuerdas de Albus y Scorpius, sin hacerles daño.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunta Matt, transformándose en persona.

-Ahora si-acierta a decir Scorpius viendo como su padre... desciende sobre ellos y se transforma también.

-Hyperion...-decía su padre abrazando a su hijo con una expresión relajada-menos mal que estas bien, pero tu cabeza...

-No es nada, no te preocupes-le contesto Scorpius

-ALBUS-gritaron dos personas, sus padres, se gira y los ve aparecer por las cavidades escarpadas de la isla.

Mientras el también es abrazado por sus padres, siente que por fin están a salvo, con sus padres ve que también llegan Teddy, el Señor Nott, su tío Ron y la Directora McGonagall.

-¿Están los demás bien?-pregunto Albus. Era la duda que seguía sin dejarle respirar con tranquilidad.

-Si-le contesto tío Ron sonriéndole-mi pequeñita les salvo-dijo con orgullo en su voz

-Potter y Draco...-dijo Rodolphus Lestrange enfrente de ellos con su pequeño ejército-que bien que halláis llegado a tiempo, para ver el final de vuestros pequeños... y que sorpresa lo del lagartito...-añadió con desprecio.

-NO VOLVERAS A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A HYPERION-bramo el Señor Malfoy.

-Tú, siempre fuiste un cobarde, ¡la vergüenza de tu familia!-le grito Rodolphus-al igual que tu madre-le grito.

-No, volverás a tocar a nadie de nuestra familia-dijo su padre, Harry, sacando su varita como todos los que lo acompañaban.

-Albus, Scorpius-dijo su madre cogiendo a ambos del brazo-escondeos hay...-dijo señalando a una abertura del irregular terreno a sus espaldas, ambos se pusieron donde les mando y se prepararon para la batalla que comenzaría, pero aun faltaba algo...

Y de repente una sensación de frió y miedo se volvió a apoderar de todo, la misma sensación de hace unos instantes, pero ahora veía que era la que lo producía, levanto su vista y detrás de los doce magos aparecía..., Albus no podía dar crédito, su profesora de Defensa... volando, sin escoba ni nada, volaba y a su alrededor, levitaban las criaturas que tanto temía... dementores...

-Bien, Alda, justo a tiempo-dijo Matt sonriente- mi mujer de cacería será un espectáculo...- menciono con su sonrisa característica, ante la cara de desconcierto de todos.

-MCKINNON-gritaron los Lestrange a la vez asustados.

-Fue un error, haber atentado contra la vida de estos muchachos-dijo la Señora Prince con tranquilidad-...pero fue peor haberlo echo... CONTRA MI HIJA-grito desgarradoramente, asustando a todos y en ese instante los dementores se lanzan contra los magos pero logran espantarlos con _patronums_ sin forma, y ven para su horror como la Señora Prince encara ella sola contra los dos Lestrange y estos le plantan cara.

A partir de ese momento la lucha comienza por distintos frentes, Albus ve como su padre y tío Ron se enfrentan juntos contra dos magos, estés les contraatacan y ven como luchan violentamente, al limite de sus fuerzas, al igual que los Señores Nott y Malfoy contra otros dos, Matt se enfrentaba el solo contra un mago, y a pesar de todo Albus observa con incredibilidad como aún así no pierde la sonrisa, otro combate de dobles que sucede, es el que se encuentra más cerca de ellos, son Teddy y su madre contra otros dos magos, todos parecían luchar al limite de su capacidad.

Pero lo que deja a Albus impresionado es que ve como la Directora McGonagall, se estaba enfrentando ella sola a tres de los atacantes y ni los tres juntos era capaces de medirse a la mujer, la Directora esgrimía su varita con una habilidad sorprendente ni los tres magos juntos eran rivales para ella, además en ese momento, para su asombro, vio como derribaba a uno de ellos sin perder terreno ni la compostura y andaba hacia ellos como si tal cosa...

Pero la batalla más impresionante que se sucedía era sin lugar a dudas la de la Señora Prince y los Lestrange... pero esa batalla, al contrario que de las demás, era a muerte, como observaba con horror Albus, de las varitas de los hombres salían rayos verdes, que la Señora Prince esquivaba como si nada o dementores que volaban a su alrededor protegiéndola y sin daños, pero Albus no sabia que hechizos salían de la varita de su profesora, pero cada uno de ellos le ponía los pelos de punta...

-Lupin, veo que has mejorado...-dice uno de los magos que esta luchando contra Teddy y su madre, haciendo que Albus deje de prestar atención a la batalla de su profesora.

-Curtis, sabía que no acabarías...-pero un rayo aturdidor de su rival le golpea y cae al suelo.

-TEDDY-grita su madre, pero no puede hacer nada porque el otro mago le sigue atacando.

-Adiós, Lupin...-vieron como decía ese Curtis apuntándole.

-_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_-grito Scorpius a su lado, empuñando la varita de Rose, el chico que iba a atacar a Teddy cae de espaldas congelado.

-Cien puntos para Gryffindor, Señor Malfoy- dijo la Directora McGonagall a sus espaldas asustándoles, ya se había desecho de sus rivales inmovilizándolos, se acerco a Teddy, puso fin al hechizo y ataco con cuerdas a ese Curtis.

Albus ve que por fin las cosas se ponen de su parte, ve como Matt y su madre, que en esos momentos luchaban juntos se deshacían e inmovilizaban a sus atacantes lo mismo que su padre, su tío, los Señores Nott y Malfoy.

-SE ACABO-bramo la Señora Prince y para asombro de Albus ve como su profesora alza su varita y desde el cielo, caen dos truenos que impactan muy cerca de los Lestrange derribándolos y provocando que caigan de espaldas inconscientes, su profesora alzo la varita hacia ellos, y su expresión... era mortal...

-ALDA-grito de repente Matt-BASTA, HEMOS VENCIDO, ¡DETENTE!-le grito y por primera vez, Albus vio como Matt perdía la sonrisa, pero ante los gritos de su marido, la Señora Prince dirige su varita al cielo y en el lugar donde estaba la marca tenebrosa apareció momentáneamente el nombre _"McKinnon" _antes de desaparecer por completo del cielo, y su profesora volvía a la expresión fría y cruel de siempre.

-Scor... nos salvamos...-dijo Albus sin casi poder creerlo.

Y poco a poco todos se acercaban a los chicos, Albus abrazo una vez más a sus padres, igual que Scorpius a su padre, Teddy también se acerco a ellos y le dio las gracias a Scorpius por salvarle la vida.

-Mis criaturas...-dijo la Señora Prince a los dementores-estoy en deuda con vosotros...- la veintena de dementores se acercaban a ella- sois libres de vagar por donde deseéis-continuo diciendo- pero no os permito atacar a nadie y estaréis a mi disposición siempre que os llame...adiós-concluyo la Señora Prince y los dementores se alejaron, cada uno en una dirección distinta.

-Ahora, nos llevaremos a toda esta gente a Azkaban-dijo tío Ron.

-Pero no puedo creerlo, todos son muy jóvenes...-dijo por primera vez el Señor Nott.

-Curtis, incluso es de mi año, no nos llevamos muy bien, que digamos...-informo Teddy con odio.

-Parece imposible que muchachos tan jóvenes puedan tener esa maestría con las varitas- dijo su padre atónito.

-Potter...-dijo la Señora Prince-recuerde que le mencione... que podría tratarse de un nuevo alzamiento...-dijo con cuidado.

-Eso mismo es lo que nos dijo ese-dijo de repente Albus, señalando a Rodolphus, todos le miraron sorprendidos, menos la Señora Prince, y les contó lo que le dijo.

-Eso es imposible-dijo seria su madre -acabamos con el mal, hace casi veinte años...

-Ginny, mucho me temo, que la lucha contra el mal es y será infinita-dijo la Directora sabiamente.

-Ron, Theodore, Teddy y yo, nos llevaremos a estos a Azkaban-dijo su padre- saldremos de los limites del castillo con la ayuda de las sirenas y los tritones, y nos desapareceremos, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mirando a sus compañeros, estos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Potter, iré también-dijo la Señora Prince, con la vista clavada en los Lestrange, que seguían inconscientes. Y se ponen en marcha.

-Papa...-dice Scorpius dolorosamente.

-Hyperion, no te preocupes, ahora todo esta bien, si estas tu bien-dijo el Señor Malfoy con suavidad-debo volver... debes cuidar de mama, ¿vale?-concluye separándose de su hijo y encaminándose hacia los que se dirigen a Azkaban, Albus se da cuenta de que se refiere a que debe volver a la cárcel.

-Malfoy, vuelve a Hogwarts hoy... mañana decidiremos que haremos...-dijo su padre, Harry- pero dame tu palabra, de que no te fugaras y te quedaras en el castillo- le pidió

El Señor Malfoy se queda en silencio un momento viendo a su padre con detenimiento, sin dudas, no se esperaba eso, aunque Albus logra observar la misma expresión desconcertada en el rostro de su tío Ron.

-Claro, Potter-dijo el Señor Malfoy volviendo al lado de Scorpius y en la cara de este no podía ocultarse la alegría.

Y Albus con Scorpius, su madre, el Señor Malfoy, Matt y la Directora McGonagall, se encaminan hacia la orilla con cuidado.

-Directora... mi inclino ante usted-dijo Matt haciendo una breve reverencia- estuvo hoy impresionante.

-Matthew tan adulador como siempre-dijo la Directora contenta. Ya estaban en la orilla del lago- Bien, yo regresare al colegio de la misma forma en la que llegue-da tres palmadas y para su asombro ven como de las profundidades sale el calamar gigante, Albus le parecía imposible que en solo una noche vio a todo tipo de seres.

Con una elegancia única, la Directora McGonagall se sube en uno de los tentáculos más grandes de la criatura y se queda de pie tranquilamente mientras el calamar se sumerge dejando únicamente ese tentáculo en la superficie y nada a toda velocidad dirección al castillo.

-Y nosotros, ¿Como volveremos a Hogwarts?-pregunto Albus. Mientras ve como Matt convierte su varita en escoba, se sube en ella y sigue a la Directora.

-Volando-dijo alegremente Scorpius viendo como su padre se convierte en el dragón y se sube en el- Señora Potter, Al, subiros, es genial- le dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

-Scorpius no creo que sea lo más conveniente...-pero su madre deja de hablar cuando ve que el dragón se inclina para que suban y Albus se fija en que el dragón les mira con sus ojos grises, sin dudas que el Señor Malfoy es el animago más impresionante que conoce y que conocerá.

Su madre le ayuda a colocarse bien en el lomo del dragón y también se sube en el con una expresión de desconcierto total y por si acaso hace un encantamiento fijador para evitar accidentes, ya que en un dragón no había muchos lugares en los que agarrarse.

Cuando el Señor Malfoy o el dragón, despliega sus alas y se elevan, Albus por fin ve el castillo de Hogwarts y nunca pensó que llegaría a el, en el lomo de un dragón, que además era el Señor Malfoy, el rival de sus padres en el colegio y por lo que observo en el rostro de su madre, pensaba lo mismo que el, aunque Scorpius se mostraba tranquilo y feliz, Albus noto que no era la primera vez que viajaba de esta forma y debía reconocer que era alucinante.

Pero lo más importante, estaba vivo y feliz. Todo había salido bien... esta vez...


	24. Felicidades Eli

Cada vez se acercaban más a Hogwarts, Albus ya podía distinguir en la lejanía a muchas personas a la entrada principal del castillo y para su alegría observaba que un número muy grande de personas de las que había allí, tenían el pelo de color rojo.

El dragón empezó a descender entre la multitud, a Albus le sorprendía que no se dispersaran y empezaran a correr, pero eso ya le daba igual.

En cuanto el Señor Malfoy piso el suelo, descendieron rápidamente de el, porque se transformaba una vez más en persona.

-¡ALBUS!-grito una voz muy conocida por encima de los gritos de júbilo de los demás.

-¡JAMES!-dijo Albus y corriendo abrazo a su hermano, estaba temblando y repetía un montón de cosas inteligibles-gracias... eres el mejor...hermano-le dijo Albus muy emocionado.

-Eso ya lo sabia...-dijo James recobrando un poco la compostura, pero seguía temblando nervioso y sus ojos estaban llorosos, o eso le pareció a Albus.

-AL...-grito su prima Rose y le abrazo, estaba llorando de verdad, Albus nunca había visto llorar así a su prima...

-Rosie... no llores...-le dijo Albus acariciando su pelo-eres fantástica-le dijo, lo que provoco que Rose le soltara y muy colorada se secaba las lagrimas.

Pero en el momento en que Rose se alejo de el, todos sus primos y sus amigos se abalanzaron, haciendo que Albus se mareara, todos estaban empapados y algunos lloraban otros preguntaban lo que sucedió... era un caos, pero no se imagino recibimiento mejor, todos estaban a salvo.

Y entre tantos abrazos, por fin consigue ver a su amiga Eleine, estaba a una distancia de ellos, al lado de su padre, Albus supuso que no quería inmiscuirse en el recibimiento de su familia, pero Albus vio que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia y verdadera, y por su rostro caían unas lágrimas, pero sabia que estas eran de felicidad y tranquilidad absoluta.

También gira su cabeza y ve como Scorpius es rodeado por su familia y por algunos elfos domésticos, en esos momentos su amigo era abrazado por una mujer de pelo rizo, rubio y muy largo. A Albus, esa mujer le parecía muy bella, poseía una expresión amable y tranquilizadora, a su lado se encontraba Theo con su madre y también la abuela de Scorpius, con la Señora Tonks y el Ministro Shacklebolt. En cuanto esta mujer deja de abrazar a Scorpius se incorpora, abraza y besa en los labios al Señor Malfoy, esa mujer es la Señora Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius.

-Sev-dijo una voz, Albus miro hacia todas partes intentando ver quien se llamo, solo había una persona en el mundo que le llamaba de esa forma.

Y en ese momento ve aparecer a su padre, su tío Ron, el Señor Nott, Teddy y la Señora Prince. Y para la sorpresa de Albus con ellos también aparecen sus abuelos, con Kreacher, el elfo de su familia, acompañados por su primo Hugo y su hermanita, Lily

-Lily- Albus abrazo a su hermanita, desde que son pequeños su hermana le llamaba de esta forma, porque nadie más lo hacia, aunque con el paso del tiempo dejo de ser frecuente.

-SCOR...-grita Rose después de abrazar a su padre y le abraza. Albus se fijo que todos los que allí estaban presentes miraban asombrados esta escena, en el rostro de su tío Ron y del Señor Malfoy se reflejaba en parte enfado, pero el asombro de sus familias vino en aumento cuando el resto de los Weasley (Fred y James incluidos) y sus amigos reciben a Scorpius también en un mar de abrazos.

-Creo que todos estamos muy emocionados, por lo que ha sucedido hoy-decía la Directora McGonagall a todos- pero Poppy Pomfrey, no me perdonara nunca dejar a estos chicos sin sus cuidados...

Cuando se encontraban en la enfermería, la Señora Pomfrey, le curo las heridas de la cabeza (no sin quejarse por la multitud que había allí) porque todos se encontraba en la enfermería y dio a sus amigos una poción para evitar el resfriado, que hizo que a todos le salieran humo por las orejas (todos se reían los unos de los otros).

Después de eso, tanto Albus como Scorpius contaron todo lo que les había dicho los Lestrange mientras estuvieron capturados, Rose les contó, lo que había echo Scorpius para salvarla, lo que hizo que la madre de su amigo sonriera orgullosa y su padre le mostrara también una sonrisa orgullosa pero su expresión era de sorpresa, todo lo contrario a tío Ron, que parecía enfadado, pero Scorpius mientras Rose hablaba se ponía cada vez más colorado, lo que hizo que se tapara con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Siento decirles esto-dijo la Señora Pomfrey-pero estos muchachos han vivido mucho esta noche, necesitan descansar-dijo señalando a Albus y Scorpius.

-Por supuesto, Poppy-dijo la Directora-los demás vuelvan cada cual a sus dormitorios, hoy a sido un día muy largo...-y ahora volviéndose a los adultos-creo que los demás temas que deban tratarse, deberían ser fuera del castillo-concluyo, se refería al Señor Malfoy casi seguro.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de sus amigos y se encaminaban, ahora si más felices a sus dormitorios, lo mismo que sus familiares, aunque sabia que los Señores Malfoy, los Nott, el Ministro, sus padres y los tíos Ron y Hermione se iban al ministerio, allí se llegaría a la decisión sobre el Señor Malfoy.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le dijo Albus a Scorpius una vez que se quedaron solos.

-¿Que?-le contesto.

-Creo que ya has superado la prueba, eres el mejor Weasley en años-le dijo muy contento a su amigo.

-Yo creo que también-le siguió el juego Scorpius-el fallo es que no soy pelirrojo...-y los dos contentos se dispusieron a dormir, ese fue un día que tardaría tiempo en olvidar, pero nunca se sintió tan seguro de si mismo y de sus amigos.

* * *

Era el día del cumpleaños de Eleine, (22 de junio).Ya había pasado cerca de tres semanas desde lo ocurrido, habían terminado sus exámenes y habían aprobado los cuatro todo (Scorpius y Rose con matricula), y se encontraban tumbados al sol de la mañana después de haber desayunado en los jardines muy cerca de la orilla del lago.

-¿Chicos...-pregunto Eleine que estaba tumbada en medio de Scorpius y Rose- pensáis que de verdad, hay alguien malo ahí?

-No lo se-dijo Albus que se encontraba al otro lado de Rose- la lucha contra el mal será infinita-dijo Albus recordando lo que dijo la Directora McGonagall.

-Bueno, pero no nos preocupemos-dijo Scorpius tranquilamente-aun...

-Las cosas que pasen, pasaran y si llegan, les plantaremos cara, todos juntos-dijo muy segura Rose.

-Claro, así se habla, Rosie-dijo muy contento Albus.

-Mirad-dijo Eleine, señalando al cielo- hasta nuestras lechuzas se han echo amigas...

Todos elevaron la vista, y cierto, eran sus lechuzas, Enaire, Fher, Sius y Aurum que descendían asta ellos, además Aurum llevaba un paquete (ya estaba totalmente recuperada, gracias a la Señora Prince y a los cuidados de Hagrid) y Enaire un pergamino.

-Sius, no se porque siempre aterrizas en mi cabeza...-le decía su prima Rose con fastidio a su lechuza, que ya había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo la más pequeña de las cuatro.

-Es verdad Rose, nunca me has contado porque le has puesto ese nombre a la lechuza, es muy raro...-le dijo Scorpius mientras soltaba el paquete de Aurum.

-Pues...porque...-empezó a decir Rose, se estaba poniendo muy colorada, Albus intentaba contener la risa y Eleine les miraba con curiosidad.

-¡GENIAL!-exclamo Scorpius, sobresaltando a todos, ya había abierto su paquete, era el periódico y por lo que supuso Albus, de la cara de felicidad de su amigo, eran buenas noticias-tomad...LEERLO.

Y los cuatro se apretujaron para saber lo que ponía en el periódico.

**DRACO MALFOY, LIBRE**

Ayer por la noche, el consejo de magos de Wizengamot, dio la ya esperada noticia de la puesta en libertada del Señor Malfoy, sin cargos, por su ayuda y colaboración en los últimos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en Hogwarts.

En juicio tuvo lugar a última hora de del día 21 de junio, después de casi tres semanas de divagar, los cien magos que forman parte del consejo supremo de magos, llegaron al acuerdo por una mayoría, libertad del acusado.

En el juicio la jefa de Wizengamot, Minerva McGonagall, volvió a dejar clara la postura de defensa que mantuvo en los anteriores juicios al Señor Draco Malfoy, "Con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Hogwarts, se vuelve a presentar un hombre ante un jurado, que solo protegía a su familia, hoy no juzgamos al pasado, sino al presente, y espero que así lo hagan, amigos míos" dijo la Señora Minerva McGonagall nada más empezar el juicio.

También en este juicio el Señor Malfoy se encontró muy respaldado por su familia, en la sala se encontraba las Señoras Malfoy, madre y esposa, la Señora Andrómeda Tonks (tía del acusado) con su nieto, Ted Lupin (presente en la batalla) y sus cuñados, Theodore Nott y Daphne Nott, su fiscal. Pero la sorpresa de la jornada llego cuando el Señor Harry Potter se presento por sorpresa en la sala del juicio y pidió el indulto para el Señor Malfoy, por la colaboración que presto al Ministerio, tampoco debemos olvidar que fue a los hijos de ambos a los que secuestraron.

Por otra parte, los Lestrange con sus secuaces son, ahora, los prisioneros mas vigilados en la fortaleza de Azkaban, junto al traidor de Malcolm Baddock, que se desmemorizó a si mismo después de ayudar en la fuga de los hermanos Lestrange, pero este hombre no contó con el poder de los sanadores de San Mungo y se encuentra en prisión acusado por traición al Ministerio y cómplice de la fuga.

Al Señor Malfoy, se le concede el indulto y le será devuelto el derecho a poseer varita, después del veredicto del jurado, el propio Señor Malfoy se mostraba sorprendido y se levanto del aposento del acusado y se fue a festejarlo con su familia.

_Les informo Alicia Jordan. Corresponsal especial y Directora de la Sección de Sucesos de El Profeta._

-Enhorabuena Scor-le dijo Eleine sonriendo. Todos le sonreían

-Es fantástico, pensé que le devolverían a la cárcel, pero paso todo lo contrario...-dijo muy contento Scorpius.

Albus se quedo mirando una vez más la noticia, no se hubiera imaginado que su padre se presentaría en el juicio y tenía casi la seguridad que había ayudado mucho al Señor Malfoy en el juicio con su presencia allí. Siguió mirando más el periódico hasta que llego a un titular que le llamo la atención.

**DRACO MALFOY, ¿EL SOBRINO POLITICO DEL MINISTRO SHACKLEBOLT?**

-Escuchar-dijo muy contento Albus-"Sabemos que la actualidad la ocupa el Señor Malfoy, pero no podemos pasar por alto los rumores que corren estos días"-prosigio leyendo Albus-"estos rumores hablan de la presunta relación amorosa entre el Señor Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual Ministro de Magia y la Señora Andrómeda Tonks..."-Albus no pudo seguir leyendo, porque le dio un ataque de risa.

-Al, ¿quien escribió esa locura?-pregunto Rose.

-Rita Skeeter-le contesto.

-Para que pregunto...-dijo sarcásticamente Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Dudo que eso sea verdad, no me imagino a la Señora Tonks y al Ministro juntos...-dijo riéndose Scorpius

-Pues yo creo que es verdad, seria estupendo-dijo Eleine muy contenta-chicos, Enaire me trajo un mensaje de mis padres, quieren que coma con ellos por mi cumpleaños, nos vemos luego en la sala de los Menesteres ¿vale?-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

* * *

Por la tarde, se encontraban todos en la sala de los Menesteres con todos sus primos y amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga, Eleine, que aun no había llegado.

Albus se sentó en uno de los muchos sillones que había esparcidos por la habitación, en medio de Scorpius y Rose. Se quedo mirando a todas las personas que allí estaban congregadas. Roxy y Jay estaban en una esquina de la habitación conjurando sus _patronums_ (se aprendía a conjurarlos y comunicarse con ellos en tercer curso) el de su prima era una gacela muy bonita y el de Jay era un guepardo. Vic, Dana, Lucy y Alice estaban sentadas hablando alrededor de una mesa, el la que había comida y bebidas que habían traído de las cocinas del colegio. Sam y Louis estaban a una distancia de estas discutiendo sobre quidditch, Dominique se encontraba con Ben, hablando de cosas en susurros y se dedicaban sonrisitas, Molly y Theo estaban sentados juntos en un sillón, leyendo el periódico y recibiendo las miradas asesinas de James y Fred. Por último James, Fred y Alex se encontraban sentados en el suelo jugando a los naipes explosivos en el centro de la sala.

-Alex...-decía Fred-perdóname la apuesta, ¿vale?-le pregunto con una sonrisa muy exagerada

-Olvídalo, dame mis cinco galones...-le contesto Alex con la mano extendida y una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Venga, por favor...-le decía Fred en tono de súplica, cogiendo su mano y besándosela-con lo guapa que estas hoy y el encanto que tienes... necesitare mis cinco galeones para contratarte un guardaespaldas...-le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-FRED-le grito molesta Rose, todos la miraban impresionados-¿como te atreves a coquetear con Alex?

-Rose, es broma-dijo Fred, mirándola extrañado- no coqueteo con Alex y no le importa, ¿verdad?-le pregunta Fred, y Alex afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso-le rebatió Rose, Albus pensó que había algo que no encajaba, Rose no era tan protectora...

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Fred.

-Tienes novia-a esta información todos miraba a Fred impresionados- y además esta aquí-ahora todos se miraban entre si- es... ALICE, RECONOCELO.

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron todos y Alice escupió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla encima de Victorie.

-Rosie, que te has tomado...-dijo Fred acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano sobre la frente.

-Es verdad, Scor y yo os vimos juntos...-dijo Rose.

-¡Rosie!, te has vuelto loca-dijo con rotundidad Alice, pero se paro un momento a pensar-Rose, ¿ese día teníamos escobas?-le pregunto.

-Si, Fred llevaba la suya...-y ante esta confesión Fred y Alice se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y para sorpresa de Albus, Ben también.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto una Rose, cada vez más colorada.

-Eso te lo puedo decir yo-dijo Ben entre risas, todos le miraron sorprendidos- Yo le pedí a Alice, que entrenara para esquivar bludgers, que como habéis comprobado, no se le da muy bien, aunque parando quaffles es la mejor-dijo Ben dedicándole una sonrisa-ni Calr y ni Douglas podían ayudarla, porque ellos tenían que entrenar con los que serian sus sustitutos si pasaba algo-prosiguió Ben- por lo que le pedí que encontrara a alguien que la ayudara.

-Y por eso le pedí ayuda a Fred-prosiguió Alice mientras ayudaba a Victorie a secarse la túnica- no conozco a los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, no soporto a James cuando se pone pesado-dicho esto dirigió una mirada al aludido, que aun tenia cara de sorpresa- y no pensaras que le iba pedir ayuda a Cristofer o Carline Borgia...-concluyo Alice riéndose. Ahora todos se reían y Rose cada vez se ponía más colorada y Albus observaba que le dirigía miradas asesinas a Scorpius, que este se reía como los demás.

-Scor, espero que no pensaras lo mismo o tendré que retratarme-dijo Fred riéndose, Scorpius no contesto, como bien había vaticinado Albus, al día siguiente del ataque tanto Fred como James reconocieron a Scorpius como todo un Gryffindor y un digno Weasley y le pidieron disculpas por su comportamiento a principios de curso, pero la mayor novedad, es que lo llamaban por su nombre- Además, yo nunca le haría eso a James-dijo mirando a su amigo y James le dedico una sonrisa a su primo favorito.

Pasado un rato, la puerta a la sala de los Menesteres se abrió, pero por ella no entro nadie... todos nos miramos entre nosotros...

Pero de pronto, Eleine aparece de la nada y con ella trae la capa de invisibilidad de su familia.

-¡FELICIDADES ELI!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-Gracias-dijo muy colorada Eleine- mi madre os devuelve la capa y -dijo entregándole la capa a James- Scor y Rosie, ya no tendrán que cumplir ningún castigo más-concluyo con una sonrisa.

Era el momento del desfile de regalos, como era costumbre sus primos y amigos le compraron entre todos, un arsenal completo de objetos de Sortilegios Weasley, que venia con su mochilita de clase, para que Filch no sospeche nada. Rose le regalo un gorrito de color blanco, que le encanto a Eleine, Scorpius un libro _"Genealogías Mágicas"_, porque Eleine había dicho que quería conocer más sobre los McKinnon y Albus le regalo una cajita de música, que por la cara que puso, le gustaba, cosa que le preocupaba a Albus...

* * *

Y así los días pasaron y llegaron al último día en Hogwarts, Ravenclaw gano la copa de las casas, y llevaba cerca de diez años consecutivos ganándola, los segundos fueron Hufflepuff, por la actuación en quidditch, los terceros Gryffindor y por último los Slytherin. El banquete de fin de curso fue impresionante, aunque sabia, que lo disfrutaría mucho más con sus amigos, pero con el estaba Theo, Eleine y lo paso muy bien.

-Ojalá que para el año que viene Slytherin luche por la copa...-dijo Eleine.

-Creo que deberías bajar tus expectativas, Eli-dijo Theo.

-Si, con los Borgia imposible ganar... perdemos tantos puntos, que acabaremos en números negativos-dijo Albus con resentimiento, pero esto provoco que Theo y Eleine se rieran y su mesa les miraban como bichos raros, sobre todo Lía y sus hermanos...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos juntos en un compartimiento muy aumentado del Expreso de Hogwarts, Mimi y Ben habían aprobado sus exámenes de aparición y todos habían aprobado, las asignaturas del colegio, pero Theo, Molly y Vic, aun no lo sabían porque sus resultados llegarían en verano.

Albus se centro en la conversación de sus amigos, Eleine había invitado a Rose a su casa en el verano y Scorpius había invitado a Albus a la suya, y celebrar los cuatro juntos el cumpleaños de Scorpius que seria el 13 de julio.

Cuando el tren paro en la estación de King Cross, vio como todos sus amigos se despedían los unos de los otros de forma especial (Ben y Mimi, Theo y Molly, de una forma aún más especial, que hizo enfurecerse a James y Fred)

Y después de saludar a sus padres, su hermanita y al resto de su familia allí. Vio como Scorpius era recibido por la suya y sorpresa de Albus, Eleine por sus padres en la estación (ella le había pedido ir en el tren con los demás) y desaparecer, con Traicy. Por fin caminaba con su familia hacia su hogar, con amenazas o sin ellas, jamás se imagino un primer año en Hogwarts mejor, ni mejores amigos.

¿FIN?

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, es la primera, la empecé por curiosidad y espero que os guste._

_GRACIAS_


End file.
